Clay, Quinn and Logan Evans
by tilkingdomcomeCQ
Summary: Just a little story about Clinn and Logan, and how they had settled to their new lives together. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Clay Evans, Quinn James Evans and Logan Evans.  
**  
It has been a month since Clay and Quinn had gotten married and adopted Logan. They were just like a normal family. Logan had adjusted really well to living with Clay and Quinn, well he had settled in and felt at home the very first time he stayed over! Sure the three of them slept in a tent for the first 2 nights, but it still felt like home immediately for him.

Clay and Quinn had adjusted to parenting. They were both naturals. They used to have Jamie and Lydia over for sleepovers all the time, so they already had a lot of experience. They took every day as it came, and enjoyed learning something new about Logan each day; what food he liked/disliked and what games he liked to play. Even though Quinn wasn't Logan's biological mother, he still called her 'Mom.' The first time he ever called her Mom, Quinn felt as if her heart had stopped beating. She didn't realise one little word would mean so much to her. She loved Logan as soon as she saw those little blue eyes of his and knew she would always be a mother figure to him, but when he called her 'mom' she loved him all the more. It was so unexpected as she never thought he would call her 'mom' and she had obviously never been called 'mom' before. Her maternal side was an absolute and was instantly there. Clay was amazed by how well Quinn treated Logan, she treated him as her own, and Clay loved it. Every day he was thankful for Quinn for always being there with him, after everything he had put her through over the last couple of months. Since the wedding, Clay and Quinn never actually had a honeymoon. They didn't see the point in having one, when they had everything they could ever want right there. They had each other and they had Logan.

Every morning Quinn and Clay would wake up pretty much at the same time. Its like they could feel when the other had woken up and so their bodies woke them. If Quinn woke up first she would gaze at Clay's face memorizing every little detail and she would lie there thinking. Obviously she always had something on her mind with everything she had going on in her life. If she wasn't thinking about her amazing husband, she was thinking about her adorable son. She always waited until Clay woke up (which was only moments after her), because every morning they would go into Logan's room together to see if he's awake. If Clay woke up first, he would stare at his beautiful wife. He would stroke her face with his finger tips in order to wake her peacefully. He liked to wake her up gently, so he could watch her sleepy eyes slowly open and watch her smile. When they were both awake, they instantly looked each other in the eyes before sharing a tender kiss. The first thing they did every morning was kiss, followed by a sweet 'Morning baby' by who ever managed to say it first. They both got out of bed in unison, they didn't even have to talk to know what they were going to do. Quinn pulled a robe on, over her strappy top and shorts, while Clay pulled on some long pajamas bottoms over his boxers, but didn't need a shirt. They both walked hand in hand to Logan's room before slowly opening the door. Logan's room had deep red walls and was decorated to perfection. There was at least 15 airplanes on the walls or dangling from the ceiling, which Clay had put up, and there was lots of photographs around the room of Logan, Sara, his grandparent and of Clay and Quinn, that was Quinn's little touch to the room.

'Hey baby, you up yet?' Quinn whispered as she walked over to the bed. She saw his little blue eyes fly open as he smiled and nodded. Quinn sat on the bed next to him and stroked his messy blonde hair, while Clay went and sat at the other side of Logan.  
'Morning mommy and daddy' Logan said in his cute sleepy voice. Quinn looked at Clay and they both smiled at each other. They absolutely loved hearing him call them 'mom and dad.' Logan shuffled up a bit and got closer to Quinn. He rested his head on her chest and let out a little yawn as he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her. He was still really sleepy and he looked so cute. Clay loved watching Logan with Quinn. He loved watching the 2 most important people in his life being so comfortable together after only a month. Quinn leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

'So buddy, what do you wanna do today?' Clay asked. 'I don't mind, anything, dad.' Logan replied. Clay smiled once again because he called him Dad, it was something he would never get used to because he loved it so much. 'Well how about we start the day with pancakes, daddy?' Quinn said and shot a cheeky smile at Clay as Logan giggled and nodded his head, 'Yeah daddy!' Logan said as he continued to giggle. 'Well i guess I will have to make them because mommy can't cook' Clay said jokingly and winked at Quinn. He leaned over and started tickling Logan and his wife, and they all burst out laughing. Logan had the cutest little giggle, so did Quinn. Clay loved it when they were all laughing together, it reassured him that his son and wife were happy with how their lives turned out.

**Please review!  
And thanks for reading! xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

After the little family had eaten some of Clay's yummy pancakes with chocolate syrup, they all went off to get ready for their day ahead. Clay and Quinn gave Logan his freedom to get ready by himself. When he was staying at the centre where he met Clay, Logan would get him self ready and pick out what clothes he wanted to wear, so he already knew what to do. Being only 6 years old, he was mature. Clay and Quinn went off to their bedroom and closed the door behind them. They used to shower together every morning, but since Logan had moved in, they stopped showering together, just incase something happened to him while they were occupied. Instead they would both have very quick, separate showers. They kept the en-suite bathroom door open so they could still talk to each other though. Of course they missed each other in that sense, because they were so used to being very affectionate together all the time, but now they had to be careful. They didn't mind though, they were so happy and so in love.

'So babe, i was thinking maybe we could go to the Rivercourt today?' Clay said louder than normal because he was in the shower and Quinn was in the bedroom picking out what she was going to wear. 'See if Logan's got a good jump-shot?' Clay joked. He got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to Quinn. She was deciding between two tops to go with her denim shorts which she had laid out on their bed. 'The brown one' Clay said as he snaked his arms around her waist. She turned around and kissed his chest all over, sucking in the little water drops. Clay glanced down at her and stared at her long brown eye lashes as she closed her eyes and tip toed, capturing his lips with hers. Quinn pulled away, 'Brown top it is then' before dropping her robe, taking off her strappy top and shorts and walking towards the bathroom. When she got in the shower she shouted back to Clay 'I think just you and Logan should go to the Rivercourt today baby.. give you some "father/son" bonding time.' Her shower was quick and she stepped out wrapping herself in a towel. 'I will go see Haley'

'Are you sure? You know he love's spending time with you.' Clay asked.

'It's fine baby, beside im sure he would love some time to have you all to his self. I will just go to Haley's, i really miss Jamie, and then maybe you and Logan could come meet me at Haley's when your done?' Quinn replied as she dropped her towel and quickly got dressed. Clay was now dressed in jeans, and a t-shirt.

'Okay, i will see you in an hour or so.' Clay said before he kissed Quinn on the cheek and left their bedroom. 'Hey Logan, you ready buddy?' Clay shouted walking down the corridor to Logan's room.

'Yep!' Logan answered as he ran up to his dad.

'Did you brush your teeth?' Clay asked. Logan responded by giving him a big cheesy grin showing off his sparkling white teeth and nodded. 'Good man, lets go' Clay said and walked towards the door, but Logan ran in the opposite direction.. to Clay and Quinn's bedroom. The door was shut, so he lightly knocked on it 3 times and said 'Momma, can i come in?' Logan asked and waited for a response. 'Of course you can buddy' Quinn shouted. Clay just watched, amused that Logan actually knocked and waited. Clay thought that Logan knew he could go in their room whenever he wanted. 'What's up baby' Quinn asked as she put down her mascara, and watched the little boy run up to her with his arms open. She picked him up and rested him on her hip. They really did have a close bond.

'Aren't you coming with me and dad?' He asked. 'No babe, you and your dad are going to the Rivercourt, i'm gonna go to Haley's house for a bit, then you 2 are gonna come meet me there. Is that okay bud?' Quinn asked as she kissed his forehead.

'Okay that sounds good, tell Aunt Haley I say 'Hi' please momma' Logan said as his wriggled down Quinn's side and started walking to the bedroom door. Quinn was shocked that he called her 'Aunt Haley' he had never said that before, but Quinn liked how close Logan had got to her family as well. 'Will do, see you later'

'He called you Aunt Haley today.' Quinn stated to Haley. They were both sat with their feet dangling in the pool watching Jamie splash around with Nathan having fun.

'What?' Haley questioned. She genuinely was confused, she had no idea what Quinn was talking about.

'Logan. He told me to say 'hi to aunt Haley' for him' Quinn said smiling.

'Aww Quinny, thats so sweet of him. He's got so close to everyone so quickly, its like he's been here all the time, and he and Jamie are like best friends already' Haley said.

Quinn was so happy with her life right now, everything was perfect. She had the perfect husband and the perfect son.

At the Rivercourt, Clay and Logan were playing basketball. It mainly consisted of Clay lifting Logan up to the net and throwing the ball in. Clay loved watching Logan smile.

'So buddy, how do you like living with me and Quinn?' Clay used this time as an opportunity to see how Logan actually felt about his new lifestyle.

'I like living with you and mom, i miss grandma and grandpa sometimes, they can cook better than you' Logan giggled. 'besides, now i have 2 mommy's to look after me' Logan said. It made Clay smile that Logan still thought about his real mom as well as seeing Quinn as his mom. 'You know you can go and see your Grandparents whenever you want right?' Clay said, Logan nodded and tried to throw the ball into the hoop.

It wasn't long before Clay and Logan turned up to Haley and Nathan's house.

'Well, seen as everyone's here, why don't you stay for dinner tonight?' Nathan asked Clay. Clay looked at Quinn for an answer, she just smiled, which meant it was up to Clay. Of course he took up Nathan's offer to stay, he loved the Scott family and liked that Logan could play with Jamie. Logan quickly took of his shirt, and looked at Quinn for reassurance, as if to ask "am i allowed to jump in the pool". Quinn just smiled and nodded, knowing what he was thinking. Logan smiled back at her, jumped in the pool, and began playing with Jamie. Clay and Quinn stood by the fence chatting, it was the exact same place they had chatted a couple years ago when Taylor brought David over as her new boyfriend and Quinn had needed some air. They stood together talking, and watching there son in the pool. Clay had pulled Quinn closer to him and put his hands in the back pockets of her denim shorts to hold on to her. Quinn had done the same, her arms were under Clay's and her hands were in his back pockets of his jeans. Logan always noticed the little things like this that Clay and Quinn did. They always kept themselves very composed when Logan was around, but when Logan did see the little affectionate things that they did do, it didn't bother him at all. He liked seeing his parents so close and in love, it was something that was knew to him but had grown to like.

Nathan, Haley, Clay and Quinn sat around the large table outside beside the pool with a bottle of wine. It was just beside the pool so that they could keep an eye on Jamie and Logan playing in the pool. It was getting dark and they had decided to have a chinese take-away for dinner. 1, because it was easy and 2, because the adults were having too much fun chatting to actually want to cook dinner. Jamie and Logan played in the pool all night long, it must of been getting so cold for them, but they didn't want to get out. The parents enjoyed watching the two boys together, they treated each other just like cousins. The arrival of the chinese food was the only thing that managed to get the boys out of the pool. The doorbell rang so Nathan went to answer it, as Haley and Quinn went to get towels for the boys to dry them off. Jamie ran up to his mum who wrapped him in his towel and he went to sit down at the end of the table. Logan ran up to Quinn, who wrapped him up in a towel and picked him up. She loved holding him and he loved it when she did hold him. She didn't mind that he was going to get her damp, she just wanted to make sure he was warm and dry, after all, he had been in the pool for ages. Clay adored Quinn's maternal side. Quinn sat Logan down next to Jamie as they all tucked into their dinner and the chatting continued.

'Momma... can Logan stay over tonight?' Jamie asked.

'If he wants to, and if it's okay with Clay and Quinn' Haley answered.

'Can I mommy, daddy, pleeeaassee?' Logan begged. Clay and Quinn looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Since he had been living with them he had spent every night with them and they weren't sure if they were ready to let him out of their sight. Clay broke the silence by agreeing with Logan that it was okay for him to stay the night at Haley and Nathan's. Clay was glad that the boys were friends, and he was always happy to have a night alone with his wife.

After dinner Clay and Quinn decided to head home, if they stayed any longer they would of ended up drinking too much wine, leaving them unable to drive home.

'Bye Logan' Quinn said, hugging Logan one last time.

'Be good for Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan, okay bud?' Clay said as he picked up his son and hugged him. 'Call us if you need us' he said and put Logan back down on his feet.

'Okay i will, bye mom, bye dad' Logan said then turned towards Jamie and hi fived him.

'We love you' Quinn called to Logan as she walked out the door.

'Nate, thanks for having him' Clay said to Nathan. 'No problem man, now go and have a nice night with your wife' Nathan said as he pointed to the door. He knew Clay needed a night with Quinn, he knew Clay all too well.

Clay and Quinn had spent the majority of the drive home in complete silence. It wasn't often that things around them were so quiet because they'd always be chatting with each other or to Logan. The silence was calming and relaxing. It was a comfortable silence.

When they got into the beach house Clay went and got a beer from the fridge and poured Quinn a class of white wine. They both sat on the sofa chatting about everything and anything. Clay was sat up and had his feet resting on the little table in front. Quinn had rested her head on Clay's chest as the rest of her body was spread along the sofa. Clay pulled a little blanket from off the top of the sofa and draped it over Quinn's legs, noticing that she was in shorts and it had got chilly.

'You're amazing, you know that?' Clay said looking down to Quinn. 'Thank you for everything you've done for me, and for never giving up on me, and for taking in Logan, i know it mustn't be easy for you' Clay continued as he put his hand through Quinn's blonde hair and lifted up her head to press his lips against hers for a few moments, before returning it to its former position.

'It IS easy because i love you, and I love Logan, nothings ever gonna change that' Quinn said as she leaned up to kiss Clay again, when she pulled out of the kiss she rubbed her nose with his, keeping their faces very close.

'I love you so much' Clay said. He put his feet to the ground and lifted Quinn up as he stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as one of his arms went around her back and the other under her thighs while he carried her to their bedroom.

The next morning they lay, wrapped in each others arms, legs tangled and were both naked. It was the first time in a month they had actually slept naked, because they were parents now and had to be careful. Quinn slept on the right side of the bed, furthest away from the glass doors and window, she had done every night since the shooting. Clay didn't mind it though, he just wanted Quinn to feel safe, loved and happy. Clay woke up first, he rubbed his thumb against Quinn's while their fingers were interlaced. He could stare at her all day and still be completely infatuated with her beauty. He listened to her slow, even breathes and pulled her closer to his chest. Quinn had now slightly woken up, but hadn't opened her eyes. Her face was pressed against Clay's soft chest, breathing in his scent as she pursed her lips and pressed them against his chest, which let him know she had woken up. She made a trail of little kisses all the way up his chest, to his neck, to his chin, to his cheeks, to his nose and then to his lips as Clay slowly pulled her in on top of him and tickled her soft back with his fingertips.

They later headed to the shower. It was also the first time in a month that they had showered together. It was something they had really missed. Clay loved seeing Quinn with no make-up, wet hair, and of course naked showering with him. She was naturally so beautiful. They had a long hot shower, in which they stood holding each other in their embrace.

**I hope you like it, please review! xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Logan had his first night away from Clay and Quinn. Logan has slept at Nathan and Haley's house for the first time. He had really enjoyed his night playing video games with Jamie. Clay and Quinn also enjoyed their night together, it felt like old times for them, not that they didn't love their new life style too.

On this particular saturday morning, things were different in the Evans household. Clay and Quinn had woken up at 9am and, as usual, went into Logan's room to see if he was up yet. Normally he would be awake, reading a comic or playing with his airplanes, waiting for his parents to come and get him, but today, we was just lying in his bed, curled up in a ball, in complete silence. When Clay and Quinn entered his room, he acted as if nothing was wrong. He didn't know how to act and didn't want to worry Clay and Quinn, so he just brushed of his odd behaviour by saying he was just tired. Believable, but Clay and Quinn didn't buy it. They knew something was up but didn't want to pressure him into telling them what was wrong. They all just continued on their day as if nothing was wrong, but Clay and Quinn were worried, waiting for their son to tell them what was up.

By 10am they all had showered, got dressed and had breakfast made by Clay. It was something they always did every saturday. Logan had barely spoke or eaten anything around the breakfast table.

'Logan, what's wrong buddy? You've never been so quiet before?' Clay asked in a worried tone.

'Ermm...um, nothing' Logan replied quietly and slowly as he jumped down from the table and walked back to his room.

'Something is definitely up with him' Quinn stated to Clay, she was worried too. They had never seen him act this way.

'Maybe he just wants some space?' Clay questioned Quinn whilst clearing the plates off the table.

'Yeah that's what any typical dad would say.' Quinn knew it wasn't that. She was a woman after all, and women can tell when something simply isn't right. 'I'll go speak to him' Quinn said as she headed for Logan's room, leaving Clay in the kitchen. Her and Logan did have a really close bond, he treated her like his real mom, just as she treated him like her son, so she hoped he would open up to her and tell her what was wrong. Quinn knocked on his bedroom door lightly before entering. She saw Logan was just lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with watery eyes. Now she really was worried. She sat down on his bed and he automatically edged closer to her until she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her embrace.

'What's up baby? I know something's wrong, and you can tell me anything, you know that right?' She asked in her soft voice. A million thoughts ran through Quinn's mind; why was he so upset? was he unhappy there? did he miss his mom and grandparents?

'I don't feel very well momma' Logan replied as a little tear drop fell down his cheek and landed on Quinn's chest. She was kind of relieved that he was acting odd only because he didn't feel well.

'Why didn't you tell us earlier, you goof' Quinn said as she kissed his forehead.

'I didn't want to worry you or dad, and didn't want to look silly to you.' Quinn had to giggle a little at his response. She thought it was so sweet of him to not want to worry them.

'You don't look silly, you're not going to feel well all the time you know' She replied, 'So what's up Wolverine, why don't you feel very well?' She asked.

'I've got a headache and a sore throat, thats why I didn't eat all my breakfast, are you mad?'

'Of course not, but you know, the best cure for a sore throat is ice cream' Quinn smiled at him, and his face lit up. 'But you will need some medicine for the headache. Come on, lets go get some from the kitchen' She said as she picked up him.

Clay was patiently waiting for Quinn to return in the kitchen. He had cleared away the table and had washed all the plates when he saw Quinn walk into the kitchen with Logan in her arms. Logan had wrapped his arms around Quinn's neck and had buried his face in her collar bone.

'So what's up little man?' Clay asked but Logan didn't reply.

'He doesn't feel very well, and didn't want to worry us.' Quinn said as she placed him on the counter. Then she reached up into one of the cupboards and got some Children's medicine that she had for whenever Jamie had stayed, but it had actually never been used. It was the first time she actually had to look after a poorly child.

'I've got a headache and a sore throat dad' Logan finally spoke, not feeling so nervous any more.

'You don't need to be scared to tell us when your not feeling very well buddy, its not a problem' Clay said as he ruffled Logan's hair.

'Okay Logan, here's some medicine that will make you feel better' Quinn said as she handed him a spoon with the medicine on. She could tell by his face that he really didn't want to take it. 'I promise you it will make you feel better, and then we can send daddy to get some nice ice cream for your throat and we can go put our pajama's back on and watch movies all day' Quinn said trying to encourage him to take the medicine. And with that, he took it straight away.

'Ewwy that tastes so bad' Logan said as Clay handed him some orange juice.

'Trust me, it helps' Clay said while Logan drank the whole cup of orange juice to get rid of the taste. Clay and Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the squeamish little faces he pulled. 'Well i best go to the store and get some ice cream, why don't you go put your pajamas back on and i will be back real soon' Clay said as he lifted Logan off the side and put him down on his own feet, and watched him walk off to his bedroom. He pulled Quinn in for a quick kiss, 'That means you too, pajamas, go' Clay ordered with wink and pointed to their bedroom door. 'Hurry home' Quinn said as she tip toed and kissed him one last time.

20 minutes later, Quinn and Logan were cuddled in her bed waiting for Clay to return. Logan had his x-men pajama's back on and Quinn had a white tank top on with long Calvin Klein checkered pajama bottoms. Logan was choosing what movie to watch. When he moved in with Clay and Quinn, he brought all his DVD's with him from his Grandparents house. He eventually chose 'Home Alone 1' which seemed fitting considering it was Christmas in 3 weeks time. Clay and Quinn still had a lot of Christmas shopping to do, and Logan was going to spend the day with Haley and Jamie so they could go shopping, but they cancelled those plans when they noticed something was wrong with Logan. Quinn and Logan decided to wait until Clay was home before starting the movie, so they just lied together, Quinn softly tickling Logan's face with her finger tips, waiting.

'So how's your head now buddy?' Quinn asked.

'A bit better... mmm that feels nice.' Logan smiled as Quinn continued to softly tickle his face and head. It reminded her of when she was younger, if she ever had a headache, she would lie in bed with her mom tickling her face. Eventually she would fall asleep and the headache would go.

It wasn't long until Clay was back with the ice cream. He had bought 3 pots.

'Double chocolate chip for you little man' he said as he handed his son his favourite ice cream and a spoon. 'Mint chocolate chip for you gorgeous' and handed Quinn the pot, 'and Vanilla for me' He said and climbed in the bed next to Logan. 'Home Alone, nice choice.'

About 30 minutes into the movie Logan had fallen sleep in between his parents. It reminded both of them of the first time he ever slept at theirs, in the tent, and of when Clay proposed. Quinn's trick of tickling his faced had clearly worked on him as it used to on her.

'How do you do it?' Clay asked. 'You knew something was wrong, you knew how to get it out of him, and you knew exactly what to do.'

Quinn smiled proudly, 'I could just tell something wasn't right and i just guessed what to do next.. oh Clay i was so worried earlier, i just hoped i was doing everything right.'

'You're a natural, babe. How did i get so lucky with you?' Clay said as he leaned in to kiss Quinn, with Logan's head between both of their chests. 'mmm minty' he said as he pulled away slowly, rubbing their noses together.

'I just worry sometimes, you know.' Quinn said, 'Our son was afraid to tell us he wasn't feeling very well, surely thats not normal?' Quinn still had a slightly worried look on her face.

'It was the first time he'd felt like that being here Quinn, he probably just didn't know what to say. When he wakes up i will reassure him that its okay to talk to us about anything' Clay replied, looking down at his sleeping son between them. 'Let's leave him in here to sleep for the rest of the day' Clay said as he got out of the bed, walked over to Quinn's side and pulled her up by her hands. They both walked out of their bedroom to let their little boy sleep. They hoped he would wake up feeling much better.

'I already miss his little smile, and it's only been a few hours.' Quinn sadly said as she and Clay cuddled on the sofa.

'I know baby, so do i.' Clay replied, wrapping his arms around Quinn and pulling her closer to him, 'he'll be better in the morning, now stop worrying Quinn James'

**Thanks for reading, i hope you liked it. Please review! And send me any idea's! xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_'I already miss his little smile, and it's only been a few hours.' Quinn sadly said as she and Clay cuddled on the sofa._

_'I know baby, so do i.' Clay replied, wrapping his arms around Quinn and pulling her closer to him, 'he'll be better in the morning, now stop worrying Quinn James'_

Later that day, Logan had woken up in Clay and Quinn's bed, and found them watching a movie on the sofa. He sat within Quinn's body as she was stretched out on the sofa with her head on Clay lap. It wasn't long until Logan had fallen sleep again. He must of been feeling really poorly because all he had done all day was sleep. When the movie had finished, the sun had set and the stars were shining, Clay carefully and slowly stood from the sofa and slowly carried Logan into his own room. Quinn held back the cover as Clay laid Logan down. They gazed at him sleeping for a couple minutes, half smiling, thinking about how much they loved him, but also half worried, about how poorly he was. Sure a sore throat isn't normally seen as anything major, but considering it was the first time Clay and Quinn had ever gone through this, they were bound to be worried.

In the morning, the same routine happened as the day before, Clay and Quinn went to see if their son was up and waiting for them. But no, again he was lying in bed, still, calm and quiet. It made them even more worried. They thought he would be better by now. Clay and Quinn snuggled in his bed beside him, knowing he wasn't feeling any better. Logan wrapped his arms around Quinn yet again. It didn't annoy Clay that Logan always went for Quinn first, he actually quite liked it, knowing that his son had taken to her so well. He was definitely a mommy's boy.

'Still feeling poorly, Wolverine?' Clay asked as he ruffled Logan's hair. Logan didn't say anything, instead he just nodded. 'So maybe we should go to see the doctor?' Clay asked but it was more of a statement. Quinn felt Logan grip on to Quinn tighter, clearly the thought of going to the doctor's scared him.

'You don't need to be scared little man, i promise, the doctor will make you feel better.' Quinn said, but it wasn't enough to take the fear away, as she noticed a little tear drop fall down his cheek.

'Yeah buddy, it wont hurt and it will make you better, and back to your normal crazy self' Clay added.

Quinn felt the grip of his arms around her loosen as Logan turned to face Clay, again he didn't say anything, but he nodded to let them know that it was okay to go to the doctor.

Logan walked in between his parents holding tight on to one of Clay's hands and one of Quinn's hand as they walked into the doctors waiting room. Logan was wearing jeans and a green hoodie to keep him warm and comfortable. Quinn was wearing skinny jeans, a loose flowing cream top and flat sandals, and Clay was wearing jeans and a blue button down shirt. They all sat waiting patiently in the busy waiting room, time seemed to tick by so slowly. Clay and Quinn were obviously worried, they had never had to take a small child to the doctors, let alone their child. They just wanted Logan to be okay. They could tell Logan was afraid, he didn't let go of their hands once, and didn't say a word, instead he just stared at the ground. 'It's gonna be okay buddy' Quinn whispered to him to encourage him. 'Yeah it will Wolverine, and we're right here so you don't need to be scared' Clay whispered next, knowing that no matter what he said, Logan would still be afraid. Quinn picked Logan up off his own seat as rested him on her lap to cuddle him. He rested his head on her shoulder and buried his face in her hair as he wrapped his arms around her neck. 'It's gonna be okay.' Quinn repeated as she held him tight, before eventually setting him back down in his own seat.

'Logan Evans' A doctor called out into the waiting room. Clay and Quinn stood up straight away, Logan was more reluctant to move as he slowly stood up and squeezed his parents hands even harder while they all walked into the doctors room. 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap' was all Quinn could think. She was really good at hiding her panic, and all her worries.

After 15 minutes of Logan being examined, opening his little mouth as wide as he could, and having his temperature checked, they could finally leave the dreaded doctors. The doctor told them that Logan had a throat infection and gave them some yellow, banana flavored medicine, which Logan should take 3 times a day. The doctor also reassured them all saying that he should be better within the next 4 days. The doctor had picked up on Clay and Quinn's worried and nervous look the second they had walked into his room. A sigh of relief cast over Clay and Quinn as soon as they stepped outside the doctors and headed for the car. They had both been so worried, it was so new to them and they panicked that they were bad parents, obviously they weren't though, it was just because it was something they had never experienced before. Logan also appeared to feel relieved. His grip on Clay and Quinn's hands had loosened and he actually looked up and smiled once or twice, rather than just staring at the floor.

'See, that wasn't too bad was it Logan?' Clay asked when they got home.

'I guess not' Logan said quietly.

'Well now you get to stay home with mom all day for the next couple of days, and you can eat as much ice cream as you want and watch lots of movies!' Clay said with an excited tone, trying to cheer Logan up a bit. 'But i've gotta go to work' Clay said to Logan, hoping he would be okay with it. Quinn instantly looked at Clay as if to say 'Whaaat?' She didn't think she could look after him while he was sick on her own.

Logan had taken his medicine, which made he rather sleepy, so it wasn't long until he had fallen asleep on the sofa while watching X-men. Clay took Quinn in his arms as they stood behind the sofa watching their sleeping son, 'Well that was scary' He said, referring to their trip to the doctors. 'I know.. I'm just glad were home, and he's going to get better' Quinn replied letting out a sigh, 'But how am i going to do this while your working all day?.' Clay could tell she was nervous by the look in her eyes, 'Look at him, he's asleep right now, and when he wakes up he'll probably read a comic or watch another movie. He's gonna be fine baby, you have nothing to worry about, you're perfect with him' Clay replied as he pulled her in for a kiss, it was sweet, soft, and well needed. Clay knew that he could always calm Quinn down with a sweet little kiss which could make her forget all her worries in an instant.

**Please read and review!**  
**Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews or gives me idea's! I hope you like it! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

'So, what shall we get the little knucklehead for christmas' Clay asked Quinn as the two of them walked hand-in-hand into the shopping center. Christmas was in 2 weeks and this was the first time the two of them could go shopping alone. Today, Logan was spending the day with Haley, Nathan, Jamie and Lydia. Everywhere in the shopping center was decorated with snow-flakes and christmas tree's. They were both so excited, it was their first christmas together as a married couple, and as a family with Logan. They wanted it to be perfect.

'Absolutely everything' Quinn replied. Honestly she had no idea what they could get him, he already has everything a 6 year old could ever want and more!

They spent a good 4 hours shopping, both of them with bags and bags of toys, clothes and games in their hands. Clay had found a collection of x-men comics that he knew Logan would love, and Quinn had found him just about a whole new wardrobe of clothes. They bought him his very own x-box and tv for his bedroom, so he didn't have to play on the one in the lounge, with a bunch on new games.

'And what does my baby want for christmas?' Clay asked Quinn while they walked passed a jewelry store thinking she would stop to look inside. He knew she loved jewelry, all women like jewelry.

She turned to face him and looked him in the eyes 'I don't want anything' She said as she leaned forward to capture his lip, 'I have everything I could possibly want and need in my life.' And that was that, he didn't mention it to her again. When they got home they quickly wrapped up all of Logan's presents and hid them in one of the many spare rooms in the beach house, knowing full well he wouldn't even think to go in one of those rooms. They wrapped them up in red and green wrapping paper, Quinn doing a much better job than Clay.

Meanwhile, Logan was playing with Jamie at the Scott's house. Him and Jamie were just like best friends, even though there was a couple years between them, it didn't stop them from hanging out. Jamie was 2 and a half years older than Logan, but Logan was very mature for his age, so it worked perfectly for them. Nathan and Haley watched the boys as they played with Lydia on the grass in the garden. They both knew Jamie was able to look after Lydia, ever since the day she was born Jamie had helped them out by feeding her, and playing with her, however he refused to changed her, which was understandable. Logan liked helping them with her too. To a 6 year old, a baby is such an interesting being, so tiny and fragile, it fascinated him. When Haley took Lydia inside for her afternoon nap, the two boys went inside to play on the X-Box. They were playing on a basketball game, which even featured former NBA star Nathan Scott. It was Jamie's favourite x-box game and soon became Logan's favourite x-box game too. They spent hours playing it, with a break in between to have some dinner. Nathan had made Mac and Cheese, because it was Haley's favourite, _food of the gods._

At around 7.30pm Clay and Quinn arrived to pick Logan up and take him back home. They missed not being with him, maybe it was because they were still really new to parenting, but it's like they wanted to be with him all the time, but they knew they couldn't. Jamie and Logan didn't even noticed Clay and Quinn had walked into the house, they were too into the game.

'Good job we got him that game earlier' Clay whispered to Quinn when he noticed they were playing the basketball game that he insisted on buying, purely because Nathan was on it.

'Hey Wolverine' Quinn shouted from behind Logan. He paused the game and turned around to see his parents there waiting for him. His face lit up as soon as he saw them and he ran up to them and jumped in Quinn's arms.

'Hi momma, i missed you today' Logan said as he hugged Quinn. Clay watched them, smiling, he still couldn't believe their relationship. He felt so lucky to have the cutest son on the planet and the most beautiful wife. 'And I missed you too dad' He said as Quinn passed him to Clay, then she went off to talk to Jamie. Even though Logan was 6, and mature, he still liked it when his parents held him, maybe because it was still a new feeling to him. 'It's getting late little man, how about you finish off that last game and then we will head home'

'How's my Jame doing?' Quinn asked Jamie. The two of them were really close. Jamie and Quinn used to have special days together every week where they would go to the cinema, or go for pizza, or go on treasure hunts, but since Logan had moved in, they didn't have those days anymore. Quinn did feel bad about it, so whenever she was with Jamie she tried to make up for it. The two of them could chat for hours and still not run out of things to talk about. However the boys were playing a game, and she didn't want to interrupt it, so when Logan had finished chatting to Clay, Quinn left the boys alone to carry on playing, and she joined the rest of the adults in the kitchen.

'So, i was thinking you guys should all come over here for Christmas dinner?' Haley asked Clay and Quinn.

'Are you sure Hales?' Quinn asked

'Of course, look at those boys, im sure they'd love it, and we're family, we should all be together. Beside Quinny, i've seen your cooking, you don't want to scar Logan forever by giving him terrible food on his first christmas with you now do you?' They all laughed together. It was true, and how could Clay and Quinn say no.

'We'll definitely be here, thanks guys' Clay said.

After a quick chat, Clay and Quinn went to get Logan to head home. In the car ride home Logan did all the talking, he told his parents about his entire day with Jamie, being sure not to miss out a single detail. Clearly he had had a good day. They loved hearing him talk about what he done, especially because it gave him no time to wonder what Clay and Quinn had spent their day doing. When he had finished telling them about his day, he rested his head on the window in the car and instantly fell asleep. 'Well he certainly had a busy day' Quinn said when she turned around not long after he finished talking, to check he was okay, noticing he was fast asleep looking cute as ever. When they pulled up to the beach house Clay handed Quinn the keys, 'I'll get Logan, you go open the door' Quinn took the keys and went up the stairs. Clay went around to the back door of the car, and slowly opened it, being sure not to wake Logan. He unbuckled his seatbelt, pulled him close into his chest and rested Logan's head over his shoulder before slowly and quietly shutting the car door. When Clay had got into the beach house with Logan, Quinn was already in Logan's room picking out some pajama's to put him in. They gently took off Logan's converse, jeans and t-shirt and put him in some of his blue pajamas. They did it so slowly and gently, trying their very best not to wake him up, before placing him down into his bed and placing his quilt over him. He really was the cutest little thing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

2 weeks later, and it was Christmas day. It was their first christmas as a family, and Clay and Quinn wanted everything to be perfect for Logan. They had decorated the entire beach house with lights, snow-flakes, and general decorations. There was a big christmas tree in the lounge by the big glass doors, which the 3 of them had decorated with red and gold tinsel. Clay had lifted Logan up so he could put the star on the top of the tree. They had all been really excited for the past few weeks!

The morning of the big day, Clay and Quinn were woken up by their little boy running into their room at 8am and jumping onto their bed.

'Mom, Dad, wake up! wake up!' Logan called as he jumped up and down.

Clay and Quinn obviously woke up straight away. 'Whoa, Wolverine, why are you so excited?' Clay asked.

'Because it's christmas day dad!' He said excitedly.

'Actually bud, that was yesterday, you slept right through it' Quinn teased

'Nice try mom!' Logan giggled. Clay and Quinn both pulled him closer to them and they all shared a big hug before Clay pinned Logan down and tickled him.

'Well we best go see what Santa left you under the tree!' Quinn said as they all got out of the bed and headed to the lounge. Christmas was both Clay and Quinn's favourite time of the year, everything was so magical and calm. When they walked into the lounge, they were met by a large amount of present gathered around the tree. 'WOW' Logan gasped. Clay and Quinn just smiled at each other, happy to see that he liked it.

All 3 of them sat down on the floor next to the tree as Logan opened up all his presents. It took him about an hour and a half to get through them all. Every time he opened one he would look at it and really appreciate it. They may have spoiled him, but he wasnt a spoilt brat at all, he was thankful for absolutely everything.. Quinn had taken lots of pictures of him opening them and loved every little face he pulled opening each present. After Logan had opening up all his presents, he started playing with some of his new toys with Quinn, neither of them noticed Clay sneak out of the room until he had returned!

'Baby, you've got a present here too.' Clay said pretending to be confused. Quinn smiled knowing it would of been from Clay as he handed her a big box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with white snowflakes on. Quinn opened up the box and removed all the tissue paper to see another medium sized box and a slightly smaller box. She opened up the bigger box first, to find a gorgeous black Chanel handbag. She gasped 'Oh my god, thank you baby, i love it!' Quinn said and kissed him. 'Open up the bag' Clay said pulling out of this kiss. She opened up the Chanel bag to find another little box. Inside this box was a diamond necklace. 'Clayyyy' she squealed, 'its beautiful!' as Clay put the necklace on her. 'No, you're beautiful, this is just a nice accessory. Open up the other box' Clay ordered. Quinn went back to the big box and pulled out the smaller size box. Inside her final box was a pair of high heeled Louboutins. 'Clay, you've spoiled me!' She said as he pulled him in for another kiss. 'This is just my way of saying thank you for everything you've done for me, and to show you just how much i love you' He said.

'I love you so much" Quinn said as she hugged him tight. 'But now my present for you sucks!' she said pulling out of the hug and looking him straight in the eye. She ran off to the bedroom and came back holding two wrapped presents. One was square and one was rectangle. She handed them to Clay and watched him open them. He opened the square box first to find a shiny new Rolex watch. She quickly put it on him and kissed him on the cheek. He unwrapped the rectangular present to find a home made scrap book. 'Quinn, this is amazing' Clay said. It was full of pictures of them from the day they first met at Jamie's birthday party, their first date, and pictures of them with Logan. 'I love it' He said pulling her in for another quick kiss.

The three of them sat on the sofa together looking through the scrap book, it gave Logan the chance to see what Clay and Quinn were like before he came into theirs lives. This was followed by pancakes for breakfast. After they had all showered and got dressed, Clay set Logan's tv and x-box up for him in his bedroom whilst Quinn and Logan played with some of his new toys. When Clay had finished, the three of them went out onto the beach to fly one of Logan's new airplanes. Quinn watched her boys playing while she took a million pictures. She loved both of their smiles and could watch them play forever.

Later that day, they went to Haley and Nathan's house for a lovely christmas dinner. Haley had cooked up a feast, it made Quinn wish she could cook, but she was hopeless. After eating all the glorious food, all of them, including Jamie and Logan, sat around the big table playing games.

'I love UNO, i am the Uno-king!' Quinn said excitedly causing everyone else to laugh.

'We know baby, trust me, we know' Clay said rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face.

The whole family spent a couple hours playing all different cards games, drawing games, and the standard game of charades. Everyone was constantly laughing and smiling, and thoroughly enjoying the day. As it got later, Jamie and Nathan sat on one sofa, while Logan cuddled with Clay and Quinn on another, as they all enjoyed Haley singing and playing the piano. Her voice was amazing and blew them all away. Clay was thinking about how thankful he was for this family Quinn had given him and for loving him. Quinn was thinking about how amazing her sister was, she was really thankful for having an angel of a sister. Listening to Haley singing also reminded Quinn of her and Clay's first date, it was when Haley had a concert on the Rivercourt. Logan was thinking about how thankful he was that his dad finally found him, and that his dad was in love with Quinn, because he loved Quinn and her family too. Logan had never had a christmas like this, one with his mom and dad, aunt and uncle, and cousin. It was certainly something he would never forget. The night was so peaceful and calm. It truly was amazing. Clay, Quinn and Logan absolutely loved their first christmas as a family. Everything was so perfect and magical. It had been a fun family day for everyone, one to remember.

**_Thanks for ready guys. I hope you like it. Hit me with your reviews! xoxo_**


	6. Chapter 6

'How was your first day of school bud?' Clay asked when he had got home from work to find Quinn and Logan sat at the table colouring in an X-Men colouring book.  
'It was cool dad, i made a few friends, Jack, Ben and Tilly.' Logan smiled  
'Dude thats awesome, was it scary, being your first day and all?' Clay asked  
'It was at first, Momma had to walk me in, but then I sat with Tilly and it was okay' Logan replied and Clay smiled.  
'And how is my beautiful wife? What did you do today, while Logan was at school?' Clay asked Quinn as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.  
'I'm good thanks baby, i went out and took some photo's for my portfolio, and i saw Haley and Lydia for a bit' Quinn replied before looking at Logan 'So now that daddy's home, what do you fancy for dinner Wolverine?'  
'One day i am going to have to teach you how to cook Quinn James' Clay cut in  
'Thats Quinn James Evans to you' She replied with a cheeky smile.

Clay went on to cook the little family dinner, and they all sat down to eat together as they did every night. Logan told Clay and Quinn about his entire day at school and about all his new friends. Quinn had already heard the whole story when she picked him up from school, but she loved hearing it the second time too. After dinner Logan had a bath and went straight to bed. Clay and Quinn could tell he had had a long day, he was absolutely exhausted.

After a couple weeks of being at school Logan had settled in perfectly. It's not easy starting school half way through the year like Logan did, he started after the christmas holidays. Clay and Quinn had decided not to enroll him before Christmas because he was so new to Tree Hill and to living with them, so they didn't want to make him feel pressured and uncomfortable. Everyday he would tell Clay and Quinn about his day, what he learnt and what he and his friends got up to. It was clear to them what Tilly was his best friend, and then Jack and Ben were also his best friends. He had told them about how in his lesson he sits next to Tilly, and that he thinks shes really cool and clever. And then at break time he plays Horse with Jack, Ben and Tilly. They were like their own little group of four.  
'Momma, c-c-can i have a friend over tomorrow after school please?' Logan asked Quinn. He had never asked if he could invite anyone over before, normally it would just be the 3 of them.  
'Of course you can bud. Who do you want to come round?' Quinn bent down to Logan's level and picked him up, placing him on the counter.  
'Well i was thinking of asking Tilly to come round to play, she said she's only ever been to the beach twice, and we live on the beach' Logan said.  
'That's nice of you, I can't wait to meet her' Quinn replied. The fact that he was best friends with a girl made Quinn smile, it reminded her of Haley and her best friend Lucas growing up, and of Jamie and Madison.  
'Thanks mom, she's really nice, you'll like her' Logan replied and he reached out to hug Quinn. She picked him up and set him back down on the ground and watched him run off to his bedroom.

Clay had just walked in the door and noticed Quinn's big smile, 'Hey baby, what's got you all smiley?' Clay asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a quick kiss.  
'Logan's got a friend coming round tomorrow for a play date'  
'Awesome, what's his name?' Clay asked  
'HER name is Tilly' Quinn replied  
'Oh yes, we've heard a lot about her.' Clay said, pulling Quinn in for another kiss.

The next day Quinn and Clay both watched Logan and Tilly playing on the beach together. They were making sandcastles and running around. Clay and Quinn loved watching their son smile, after everything he has been through, he's such a happy kid with an adorable smile. Tilly has long mousey brown hair, brown eyes, and a thin frame. She is pretty much they same height as Logan and also has a really cute smile, which was very clear to Clay and Quinn, because she hadn't stopped smiling the entire time she was with them. It was nice to see Logan playing with someone his own age, usually he'd hang around with Clay and Quinn and sometimes Jamie, but now he actually has his own friends. Tilly stayed for dinner and Clay and Quinn got to know her a bit better, what she likes, if she has any brothers and sisters, any pets, the usual "i just met you" conversation. However She soon became a regular visiter and Logan would go to her house sometimes too, she lived about a 10 minute drive away from the beach house. Jack and Ben had also been over to play a few times, and sometimes Logan would have all 3 of his best friends round at the same time. Clay and Quinn loved it. The house felt so full and loved all the time, and they would do anything to keep that smile on Logan's face. When his friends were over they would play in the swimming pool, play on the X-Box, run around on the beach, or just sit on the sofa chatting. If all 3 of his best friends were over Clay would often invite Nathan and Haley over with the kids the make a whole party of it. The beach house was always full of people, laughing, smiling and enjoying themselves. Clay and Quinn had got to know Tilly, Jack and Ben really well, all three of them were really outgoing and polite, especially for 6 year olds. Normally when children meet their friends parents they're really shy, but these 3 instantly clicked with Clay and Quinn. Logan thought his parents were really cool, they always let him have his friends over, even when he didn't ask if he could have people over, they would just offer, and they spoiled him like crazy, but he was such a good kid, he never moaned or complained and he was thankful for everything he had in his life. He knew he was quite a lucky little boy, because his dad was a very wealthy agent and he obviously got more things than a lot of other people his age. He had actually grown to be very much like Jamie; polite, respectful, good, thankful and genuinely a nice boy. Clay and Quinn were obviously doing something right.

_**Sorry it's bad! I literally just wrote this insanely quick, because i'm busy revising for exams, but i just wanted to show that Logan's now at school and got some friends. **_  
_**Review please and throw some idea's at me PLEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE! **_  
_**And if you're still reading this, i love you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**- Its 5 past midnight right now and i really cant be bothered to check through this for grammar and spelling, so good luck reading it! :) Let me know what you think. Loves xoxoxox**_

'Wolverine?' Clay shouted from his and Quinn's bedroom. The two of them were sat up in bed chatting with the TV on quietly in the background.  
'Yeah dad?' Logan said, running into their room, climbing on the bed and snuggling in between Clay and Quinn.  
'Mom's got to go away this weekend for work, so how about we go camping with Uncle Nathan and Jamie?' Clay asked Logan.  
'Awesome.. but momma, where are you going?' Logan asked. He was excited to go camping, but Quinn had never been away from him before.  
'I'm going to New York to take some pictures for a magazine, i will be back by the time you're back from camping though' Quinn replied.  
'Oh okay, promise you'll be back when im back?' Logan said as he wrapped his arm around Quinn tummy.  
'I promise' Quinn said giving Logan a hug 'Anyway, you and daddy need to go get ready for camping, you're leaving in an hour!' Quinn said and looked at Clay.  
The two boys quickly jumped out of bed to get ready. Logan ran off to his room to pick out some clothes and Clay headed for the shower.

'Last time i went camping, you went to Peurto Rico to work with supermodels in bikini's, remember? Clay shouted to Quinn from the shower.  
'I remember baby, and to think you could of came with me' Quinn teased 'Oh and it was when 'Colmen the half ice half water cooler' and 'chairy' got destroyed'  
'Oh yeah! On second thoughts, maybe we shouldn't go camping!' Clay laughed.  
After Clay had showered and packed all his clothes and camping stuff he and Quinn helped Logan pack up some clothes and put it all in the car.

'I will see you in 3 days okay Wolverine' Quinn said as she picked Logan up and gave him a big hug  
'I will miss you mom' Logan aid as he held onto her a little tighter  
'I will miss you too, but i will call you every day okay' Quinn smiled and put Logan in the back of the car and strapped him into his seatbelt before kissing him on the forehead and shutting the door.  
'I will miss you as well Quinn James' Clay said as he pulled Quinn in for a kiss  
'I will miss you too baby, be careful and have fun' Quinn replied and gave him another passionate kiss. 'Now go, Jamie and Nate will be waiting for you' Clay gave Quinn a tight hug before eventually letting go and getting into the car.

Quinn went back into the beach house. It was so quiet and lonely without Clay and Logan, luckily she was heading straight to the airport. She had a short flight to New York and as soon as she landed she rang Clay. She already missed him and Logan and wanted to hear their voices, even though she would speak to Clay before she went to bed, she just couldn't wait. Clay and Quinn had an agreement that whenever they were away from each other, before they went to sleep they would call one another to say goodnight. It was something they had naturally done when they first started dating and Clay would be away a lot for work, and had soon became their own little 'unwritten rule'

Clay wasn't a big fan of camping, but he knew how much Logan loved it. Logan had told Clay and Quinn that he liked camping on his first night at theirs, so Clay knew he would have to start liking it. Jamie and Nathan loved camping and they did it quite often. Sometimes Nathan and Jamie would camp in their back garden just for a bit of father/son bonding. All 4 of the boys had set up a big 4 man tent and made a camp fire before the sun began to set. The trip was meant for father/son time, so before it got too dark, Nathan and Jamie went for a walk in one direction, and Clay and Logan went for a walk in the other.

Clay was always curious as to how Logan was feeling. Sure, he looked happy all the time, but Clay was very good at hiding how he actually felt and hoped Logan wasn't!  
'So Wolverine... you happy?' Clay randomly asked as the two boys strolled through the woods.  
'Er, yeah i guess?' Logan replied confused.  
'Well you know, just checking... er.. how's school?'  
'It's fine dad, I've got lots of friends and my teacher is nice' Logan replied  
'Are you being bullied or anything?' Clay randomly asked again.  
'No?... why did someone say i was?' Logan responded even more confused than before.  
'No, just checking' Clay repeated. 'And um, living with me and Quinn, i mean, your mom, how's that? Clay's voice was broken up. It was something he felt he needed to ask every so often, just to be sure everything was okay with Logan.  
'I know mom's not my real mom, but she's my mom, dad. i've got two mommys... and i like living with you, its cool' Logan said. He knew Quinn wasn't his biological mother, but to him it didn't really matter, she was his mom and that was that. She was the one raising him and he really loved her.  
'Okay bud, thats good then, why don't we call mom and say goodnight?' Clay asked as he pulled out his phone and dialed Quinn's number, which he obviously knew of by heart. 'Hey baby' Clay said as he heard Quinn answer 'Wolverine's going to say goodnight' Clay said passing the phone to Logan.  
'Hi mom, how's New York? Do you miss me? What's the hotel like? Are there many kids there? Can i come next time?' Logan asked a bunch of questions really quickly. Whenever he spoke to Quinn it's like he fully opened up on everything he was thinking. Everything that popped into his head, he would say.  
'Hey buddy, New York's good, of course i miss you, the hotel is nice, there's not thaaat many kids here, and next time you can definitely come because i miss you too much' Quinn replied, and with that she thought why she hadn't actually just got Clay and Logan to come with her. 'What have you done today then?'  
'Well me, dad, uncle Nathan and Jamie set up a big tent, and then we made a camp fire and had some pizza and now me and dad are walking through the woods and he's asking random questions'  
'Wait, you had pizza? how can you have pizza when you're camping?' Quinn asked  
'Dad drove into town to pick some up' Logan giggled making Quinn giggle. She knew how much Clay didn't like camping and found it funny how he actually drove to get them dinner.  
'And now you're walking through the woods? Isn't that scary?' Quinn asked  
'Yeah me and dad are having father/son time and so is Nathan and Jamie, and its not scary because i have my power ring' Logan replied  
'Thats awesome Wolverine'  
'Here momma, dad wants to speak to you too, night momma love you'  
'Night baby, love you too'  
'Next time you go away Quinn James, i am coming with you. i miss you so much' Clay said when logan handed him the phone  
'I miss you too handsome, and i agree, you and Logan are definitely coming next time. You know, its funny, we are used to being apart for a couple days, we used to do it all the time for work, but since Logan we haven't as much, and i've realized how much i need to be with you both' Quinn said with a sign  
'I know baby me too. How's New York? What have you done so far?' Clay asked  
'Today was actually pretty cool, i had to shoot for one magazine and then tomorrow im shooting some more and then editing. It feels good to be working again' Quinn replied  
'Sounds good, i will call you in the morning okay? Night gorgeous, i love you' Clay replied  
'And i love you, be safe, night babe' Quinn said before hanging up the phone.

'So bud, shall we head back to camp?' Clay said to Logan before picking him up and putting him on his back to piggy-back him the rest of the way. It was getting dark, which meant Logan would be getting tired.  
When they got back, Nathan and Jamie were already back and were on the phone to Haley. Clay put Logan straight to bed, wrapped up in a sleeping bag and lied with him for a few minutes until he fell sleep, then joined Nathan and Jamie around the camp fire.

The next 2 days flew by. Jamie and Logan spent the entire daylight hours running around, laughing, chatting and having fun. They had become really close. Nathan and Clay loved watching the young boys play together, they were just like best friends.

One the third day when Clay and Logan returned back to the beach house, Logan ran through the door hoping to see Quinn. She had promised him she'd be home when he got home, but he was gutted when he didn't see her waiting for them.  
'Dad, where's mom, she promised she'd be here' Logan asked in a sad voice.  
'Hmm, i dunno bud, why don't you go check out on the balcony' Clay said as he opened up the big glass doors. He knew Quinn was home, he, unlike Logan had noticed her handbag on the counter. Quinn was hiding, and Clay knew it, so he instantly played along. When Logan had stepped out side, Quinn came out of her hiding place, which was just behind the counter in the kitchen. She ran passed Clay and tapped his bum on the way by. She quickly ran through the door onto the balcony and up to Logan and picked him up from behind, cradling him like a baby with one arm and tickling his stomach with the other. Logan burst out laughing while Clay watched and admired.  
'Momma you're not allowed to go away without me again okay?' Logan said when Quinn finally stopped tickling him.  
'Okay Wolverine, next time you can come with me' Quinn said, kissing Logan on the forehead.  
'And me!' Clay interrupted as he walked up to Quinn who was now holding Logan on her hip.  
'Of course baby' Quinn replied as Clay wrapped his arms around Quinn and Logan. The three of them hugged with Logan trapped between his parents.  
'Squishing me. Cant. Breathe.' Logan said with a giggle.

_**Review pleaseeee :)**_  
_**I swear i'm getting worse at this..**_  
_**Sorry it's been a while! I can't write anything good anymore! BUT I LOVE YOU FOR READING THIS.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Make sure you read my notes at the end of this! Enjoy :) xxxxx_

It was 1a.m. and Quinn and Clay had been tucked up in bed for about an hour or so. Logan had fallen asleep on the sofa at 8 whilst watching 'Toy Story' so Clay had carried him to bed, and he had been flat out asleep since then. Logan was such a heavy sleeper and nothing could wake him once his little blue eyes had closed. He was the complete opposite to Clay. Ever since Katie shot him and Quinn, the slightest noises would wake him. Clay and Quinn spent the evening chilling on the sofa with a bottle of wine and had even played a couple of video games, before heading off to bed. Quinn could not sleep at all, she kept moving about, tossing and turning. Clay remained still and silent. Obviously if she couldnt sleep, he couldn't sleep. After an hour of Quinn wriggling, Clay finally broke the silence.

"What's up baby?" Clay whispered.

"Nothing, sorry, i thought you were asleep" Quinn replied and turned to face Clay

"I can tell something's wrong Quinn, you always fidget in bed when somethings on your mind, so tell me baby, what's wrong?" Clay asked again as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Really? Am I that obvious?" Quinn asked.

"It's just something i've noticed over the years; when your mom died, when Haley was depressed, when Katie first appeared, every night after we got out of hospital from the shooting, when i first started sleep-walking, even on the night before Logan's first day at school.. During all of those times, you would fidget in bed Quinn James, and all i wanted to do was hold you and tell you it would be okay." Clay listed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn smiled. It was true, whenever something bothered her, she would struggle to sleep. She had been like that ever since high-school.

"I don't actually know.. i just want you to know that when you can't sleep, i don't want to sleep. So why don't you tell me what's on your mind, so my mind can worry about it too?" Clay said rubbing his nose against Quinn's.

"I can't.." Quinn whispered as she turned her head down, avoiding looking at Clay.

"Hey" Clay said as he slowly lifted Quinn's chin with his finger "Don't you turn those pretty little eyes of yours away from me Mrs Evans. You can tell me anything" Clay smiled, hiding his concern.

"I...I need some air" Quinn whispered and kissed Clay on the cheek before getting out of bed, and pulling on one of Clay's hoodies to cover her strappy top. She walked out onto the balcony and down on the beach wearing only very short shorts and Clay's hoodie. She could feel the cool sand in between her toes as the wind blew against her blonde curly hair. Clay couldn't leave the beach house because Logan was in there sleeping, all he could do was watch his wife standing on the beach. He wanted to be with her and find out what was wrong so he could make it better. Quinn had never shut him out before, normally they were very open about everything. He just watched, waiting for her return. He wasn't going to take his eyes off her for one second. Quinn just needed to think, Clay was right, something was up, but she didn't know how to tell him. 15 minutes later and the wind had picked up. The sky was black, and the stars shone brightly as the moon reflected onto the ocean. It was getting very cold outside and Quinn was still stood on the beach. It was making Clay worried, he knew he had to get her inside.

He ran. He needed to be quick because Logan was inside. He ran up to Quinn and picked her up, one arm on her back and the other under her legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Quinn, its freezing out here now" Clay said as he ran back up the balcony and into their bedroom. He sat down on the bed, with Quinn still in his arms, so he rested her on his lap. "What's so bad that you can't even tell me baby?" Clay asked, rubbing his hands up and down her bare legs to warm them up.

"I'm so sorry Clay" Quinn whispered as her eyes filled up. Clay just looked at her waiting for her to continue. "I.." Quinn took a deep breath as she fought to hold the tears in. One tear escaped and dropped down her cheek. Clay whipped it away with his thumb. Quinn stood up and walked a few steps away from Clay. She looked out onto the sea and admired its beauty. Her life was so perfect and she didn't want anything to ruin it. She felt Clays hands slide down her shoulders and down her arms. He slowly turned her around and looked her lovingly in the eyes, "Quinn.. what is it baby?" Clay asked.  
She took another deep breath before answering. "Im pregnant Clay. I'm sorry" Quinn said as more tears fell down her face.

Clay instantly pulled her in for a tight hug as he smiled. "Why are you sorry Quinn, this is good news!"  
"You mean, you're not mad?" Quinn asked surprised  
"Baby, of course im not mad. Why would you think that?" Clay asked  
"Well we always say we're happy right where we are, and we have Logan. What's he going to think? You've given me so much Clay and everything is so perfect right now, I don't want to be the one to ruin all of this" Quinn said.  
"Im sure Logan would love a little brother or sister, you've seen how he is with Lydia. And we are happy right where we are, but this will make us even happier babe. And you've given me the best life Quinn, and you're not ruining anything, this baby is because of me too you know, not just you." Clay said as he pulled Quinn in for another hug.  
"We're having a baby" Quinn whispered with a smile. Now that she knew Clay was happy, she liked the idea of having a baby, in fact she loved the idea. It was actually happening.  
"Yes we are baby, I can't wait to tell Logan he's going to be a brother!" Clay replied "And babe, you know you can tell me anything right? Whether YOU think its good or bad!" Quinn just nodded. "Well, now that you are carrying my child, you need to get some rest to look after that little Soldier" Clay said as he carried Quinn over to the top of their bed and set her down.  
"Soldier? Really?" Quinn asked sarcastically with a raised eye brow.  
"Yeah, you know, we've got Wolverine, and now we need a Soldier" Clay smiled.  
"And what if this Soldier is a girl, Mr Evans?" Quinn asked  
"Soldiers can be girls too. But this is definitely a boy" Clay said as he rubbed Quinn's stomach. "Us Evans only make boys" Clay joked.  
"Oh well this James might only make girls" Quinn replied.  
"Hey, you're an Evans now too, so its a boy"  
"Hmm, we will have to wait and see"  
"Can we tell Logan in the morning baby?" Clay asked as he snuggled in the bed beside Quinn.  
"Yes babe" Quinn smiled  
"Okay, goodnight baby"  
"Night handsome"  
"I wasn't walking to you, i was talking to the baby..." Clay teased, "Just kidding, goodnight gorgeous" Clay leaned over to give Quinn a goodnight kiss before they both finally fell asleep.

xoxoxoxox

The next day, Clay and Quinn wanted to tell Logan about the pregnancy. They hhad no idea how he was going to react, but hoped it would be okay with him. The 3 of them were sat on Logan's bed.

"Wolverine, would you like to be a big brother?" Clay asked. Logan looked up from his comic book with a confused face. He looked at Clay and then looked at Quinn, very confused.  
"Erm, i don't know, i guess it might be okay.. why?" He asked.  
"Well buddy, mom's pregnant, which means she's gonna have a baby, so you're going to have a little brother or sister" Clay said. Logan shut his comic, got up and walked out the room. Clay and Quinn just stared at each other worried. They didn't want to upset Logan at all. Clay and Quinn walked out of Logan's room to find him sat on the steps leading down to the swimming pool from the balcony.  
Clay looked at Quinn, "Yes baby, i will do it" Quinn said, knowing exactly what Clay was thinking. She walked up to Logan and sat down on the step beside him. "Logan.. you okay buddy?" Quinn asked him. He told Quinn everything, so both her and Clay knew that Logan would open up to Quinn.  
"Will you still love me?" Logan asked sadly.  
"Of course we will Logan" Quinn said as she put her arm around him and tickled his arm.  
"But momma, you're gonna be a real real mom now" Logan said. He was upset because she was only his adoptive mother, but now she was having a child of her own.  
"No matter how many other babies i have, i will always love you Logan and i will always be your mom okay? Nothings ever going to change that." Quinn said  
"Okay good, because i love you and dad... So when will my little brother be here?" Logan asked  
"It could be a sister you know" Quinn laughed  
"Yeah.. or.. that" Logan giggled  
"It usually takes about 9 months buddy, so you will be 7 when this "Soldier" as your dad calls it, arrives." Quinn explained then picked Logan up and carried him over to Clay.  
"No matter what, we will still love Logan, won't we daddy?" Quinn said to Clay  
"Logan, you goof, we will always love you, even if we have 10 other babies, we will still love you" Clay said to a smiling Logan.  
"We are definitely NOT having 10 babies" Quinn cut in making both of the boys laugh.

xoxoxox

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Also a big thanks to anyone thats been reviewing, you're all amazing. Hit me with anything you want me to write about xxx**

**AND IF ANYONE CAN GUESS WHY I'VE CALLED IT "SOLDIER" I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! :) (so if you think you know why i've called it soldier, let me know.. just have a guess! drop your answers in a private message or on a review PLEASEEEEE!) **


	9. Chapter 9

Clay and Quinn were lying in bed, the glass door was open and the cool morning breeze was flowing in to their bedroom. It was the day after Quinn and Clay had told Logan that she was pregnant.

"What are you up too?" Quinn asked with a smile keeping her eyes closed as Clay slowly lifted her pajama top up a little and stroked her soft stomach.

"I love your tummy.. you are so beautiful Quinn James, how did I get you?" Clay replied with a smile.

Quinn sighed "I won't be beautiful in a couple months when my tummy is huge!"

"Of course you will, you goof. You're carrying my child.. thats the greatest gift you could ever give me and you will always be beautiful"

"And i'm gonna be craving food all the time, and have crazy mood swings" Quinn warned and Clay laughed.

"Babe, you do realise i can instantly tell when you're on your period because you eat like a horse and your mood changes.. i guess now you will just eat like an elephant"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Quinn tapped his shoulder

"Baby i'm joking.. Don't worry, i can handle you eating the whole house dry and i can definitely handle a few mood swings. It's the least i can do, you have to carry a baby for 9 months, and go through lots of pain, while i just stand by and watch, it's so unfair" Clay said as Quinn's phone beeped.

"Yeah it is unfair! Oh Haley just text me 'Hi Quinny, Jamie was wondering if Logan can come round to play today, he can stay the night as well? - Hales'' Quinn said reading out the text. "And i have my first doctors appointment today for this 'Soldier' so how about we drop Logan off at Haley's then go there?" Quinn asked.

"Sounds good to me" Clay said as he pulled Quinn out of the bed. "Let's go ask him" They walked hand in hand to Logan's room. Logan was in his room, lying on his bed reading a comic. He was fully dressed, in jeans and a cute blue t-shirt and seemed to have been up for a while.

"Morning buddy" Quinn said as her and Clay walked in.

"Morning mom, morning dad" Logan said causing Clay and Quinn to smile a little.

"So listen Wolverine, Jamie has invited you over for a sleepover today, wanna go?" Clay asked.

"Awesome" Logan said excitedly and nodded.

"Cool, so why don't you pack up a couple toys to take with you and then we can go" Quinn said as she ruffled his short blonde hair.

"Okay" Logan jumped off his bed and was picking out toys while Clay and Quinn went to get dressed.

* * *

"I guess now we can tell Haley, Nate and Jamie our big news" Clay said to Quinn as they pulled up to the Scott's house.

They all said their "hello's" and headed for the kitchen to chat. Clay asked Logan and Jamie to go into the kitchen with the adults so that he and Quinn could tell the Scott family the news all together.

"Me and Quinn have something to tell you all... actually, Logan, why don't you tell them?" Clay said.

"Um, okay... I'm gonna be a big brother like Jamie" Logan said with a big smile.

"What?" Nathan and Haley said with a gasp at the exact same time.

"Really? Congratulations Quinny, Clay" Haley said as she pulled Quinn in for a hug.

"Congrats man, that's awesome news" Nathan said to Clay, giving him a hug too.

"So will you two be the Godparents for this little Soldier?" Quinn asked them both.

"Soldier, really?" Haley asked, just like Quinn had asked Clay when he first said it.

"His idea" Quinn said jokingly, smiling at Clay "He's convinced its a boy already"

"It is totally a boy, Evans only make boys" Clay laughed

"Well we'd love to be the godparents" Nathan said as he hugged Quinn.

"Congratulations aunt Quinn and uncle Clay, i'm really happy for you both" Jamie said as he too, hugged them. He turned to Logan and said "This is so cool, you will love being a big brother" as to two boys snook out of the room to go and play some video games.

"We are actually going to the first appointment today, but don't tell Logan, doctors kind of creep him out" Quinn said to Nathan and Haley.

"Speaking of, if we don't leave soon Miss James, we will miss the appointment" Clay said to Quinn as he reached for her hand. They continued chatting for a couple minutes. Haley and Quinn could not stop talking about everything babies!

"Logan, we're going now" Clay called which made Logan come running down the stairs. He ran straight into Quinn's arms.

"Bye mom, see you tomorrow" Logan said.

"Bye baby, see you in the morning, if you need us or want us, just call us okay? Even if its at 4 in the morning" Quinn said then passed Logan to Clay. Logan had slept at Haley's loads of times now, but to Quinn, it was still hard letting go.

"Yep i will, bye dad" Logan said then whispered in Clay's ear "Jamie said that when aunt Haley was pregnant with Lydia he had to look after her, help her out and make sure she was okay, but because you and momma are going, you have to look after momma okay dad?"

Clay loved hearing Logan say that. It made him smile so much. He was only 6 and wanted to protect Quinn and his baby brother or sister "Will do buddy, i promise" and then set him back down to the ground and watched him run back up the stairs.

* * *

Clay and Quinn left Nathan and Haley's and headed to the doctors for their first appointment. On the way there Clay was very quiet. He was thinking about when he and Sara did the same thing nearly nearly 7 years ago. He still felt guilty for ever forgetting Logan. He missed Sara, but his love for Quinn got him through.

"I love you so much Quinn, you saved me, and im thankful for you everyday" He finally broke the silence.

"Well thank you baby, but where did that come from?" Quinn asked

"I was just thinking it and i wanted to say it, remember when i told you a couple years ago, that _i think we waste our words and we waste our moments, and we don't take the time to say the things that are in our hearts when we have the chance, _well that was in my heart and i didn't want to waste a moment."

"And i love you, you're perfect with me and have given me an amazing life" Quinn replied

"An amazing life, Quinn i've put you through so much over the last couple of years, Sara, Katie, getting shot, sleep walking, Logan, the list goes on Quinn" Clay said as if he was ashamed,

"Hey" Quinn said as her hand went to the back of Clay's head "Sara is apart of you and she always will be, and Katie wasn't you're fault, we've talked about that, and the sleep-walking brought you, and me, to Logan. I would do it all over again just to be with you and our son, Clay. Our journey, its what got us here and i wouldnt want it any other way" Quinn said... "Well, i could of done without getting shot" Quinn teased.

"Yeah i agree with you on that one, i mean, your scar, wow" Clay joked back. "Although you said it yourself, 'girl with a bullet in her boob', thats crossed off my fantasy-girl-wish-list now'

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Evans, we're ready for you" A doctor called into the waiting room. Clay and Quinn stood up and walked into a cold white room.

"If you could just lie down on the bed and lift up your top, then we can have a look at your baby" The doctor said to Quinn, and so Quinn did.

She held tight on to Clay's hand. It was a first thing for her, she didn't know what to expect and she was kind of nervous but excited at the same time.

"Now this gel will be a little cold" The lady said before squirting it on to Quinn's tummy. A thumping noise started coming out of the machine. "Theres the heartbeat" Tears began trickling down Quinn's cheeks. "And this is your baby" The lady said pointing to the screen. "Looks like your 12 weeks pregnant Mrs Evans."

"Wow" was all Quinn could say. Clay pulled her in for a quick kiss, "This is amazing Quinn"

"Everything seems perfect so far, you'll need to come back in a month for a check up, then in 2 months time we should be able to see the gender" The doctor told them. It reassured Quinn and took away all her nerves. Now she was just excited.

_**Thanks for reading! Please please pleeeaaaassseee review! If anyone has tumblr or anything like that, PROMOTE this story please! The more reviews i get the more i will write! I've got a couple idea's in mind, but let me know what you want to happen and i will try my best to make it happen. Also BOY or GIRL?  
P.S - i hope you don't mind how much i've related bits of this to actual episodes **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_ENJOY AND REVIEW! X_**

The moon was up over Tree Hill, the stars were shining, the waves were gentle crashing and the cool breeze was swaying. Quinn was 14 weeks pregnant, but she barely had a bump, still the flat, toned stomach. She woke up in the night, around 3am. She laid in bed staring at her gorgeous husband and listening to the waves. She was waiting for sleep to take over again, but it was certainly taking a while. After lying in bed for a while, Quinn decided to get up and get a glass of water. She couldn't sleep and was getting bored of just lying down, thinking. She walked into the dark kitchen and turned on the lights. She walked over to the cupboards and pulled out a small glass and filled it with tap water. She was tiptoeing around, being as quiet as possible because she didn't want to wake Clay or Logan. She sat down on the sofa with a photography magazine and let the silence set in. That's when she heard it. She could here the faint sound of weeps and cries. She knew it wasn't Clay, because she was with him only a few minutes ago. She quietly walked down the hall to Logan's room and pressed her head against the door to check to see if it was him crying. The cries were instantly slight louder, so she knew it was him. She quickly, but quietly opened the door, not wanted to scare Logan.

"Logan, baby, what's wrong?" Quinn said as she walked over to his bed and got in beside him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and let out a big sigh of relief. He was glad she had come to him. "Hey, what is it buddy?" She asked again while still waiting for a reply.

"I..I.. I had a horrible dream mommy" Logan said through his tears.

"What was it about?" Quinn asked as she tickled his face and head.

"Well, erm, when the baby came... dad forgot about me again, and you forgot about me too because you had a new baby to play with" Logan said his a sweet, innocent, quiet little voice.

"That's not going to happy baby, i promise. Your dad will never forget you ever again and i will never forget you either. We love you, you know that right?" Quinn said and Logan nodded. "Good, and when this baby comes, you will still be our baby too. Me and dad will just have two kids to look after. You have nothing to worry about buddy."

"Do you think its a boy or a girl mom?" Logan asked after a few minutes of silence. He was still clinging on to Quinn, not willing to let go.

"I think its a girl, but dad thinks its a boy. What do you think?" Quinn asked. Logan moved his hand to Quinn's stomach and placed it against her t-shirt.

"Hmmm... i think its a girl too mom" Logan said

"But would you rather it be a boy?" Quinn asked. Normally boys wanted younger brothers to play with.

"Erm, nope. I don't actually mind anymore because Tilly is a girl and shes my friend, and she's pretty cool. And then Lydia can have someone to play with when im playing with Jamie" Logan said, Quinn smiled. Logan was on her side, this was something she could tease Clay with.

"So, you think you can go back to sleep now?" Quinn asked and Logan shook his head, no. Quinn could tell he was wide awake now, after all his crying and talking, there was no way he'd be falling sleep again anytime soon. "Well how about we go get a hot chocolate, then get in bed with dad so he's not lonely?" Quinn asked. She didn't want to leave Logan, but knew how much Clay hated waking up in the morning without Quinn by his side. Quinn got out of Logan's bed and carried him out into the kitchen and placed him on the counter. Quinn was only in shorts and a strappy top, so she could really feel the chill, she definitely wanted a hot chocolate to warm her up. Logan was wearing Green Lantern pajamas and even had his green power ring on (which he used as a night light). Quinn made too very small mugs of hot chocolate and handed one to Logan. "Blow on it, its hot" She whispered, not wanting to wake Clay. She was stood in front of Logan, to stop him from slipping off the counter.

"Did you know my mommy? As in, mommy Sara?" Logan asked while drinking his hot chocolate.

"No i didn't buddy, but i would of loved to meet her." Quinn replied. It took her by surprise, he had never asked Quinn about Sara before, he would only ever ask Clay or his grandparents, and even that wasn't often. "But i know that she loves you and is watching over you to keep you safe"

"Yeah thats what Grandma and Grandpa say... but, erm,, i am glad that i have you as a mommy now too" Logan said followed by a little yawn. It made Quinn smile that Logan still thought of Sara, as well as seeing Quinn as a mom. She put their empty cups in the sink and picked Logan up. He wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist.

"Be careful mommy, there's a baby in there" He whispered as Quinn was squeezing him close to her as she walked out of the kitchen. Quinn giggled quietly. She carried him into hers and Clay's bedroom and quietly placed Logan in the middle of the bed, before getting in just beside him and pulling up the quilt. Clay was still fast asleep. Quinn was surprise he hadn't woke up, he was usually such a light sleeper. Logan turned to face Quinn and rested his head on her chest. Quinn placed her arm over Logan and rested her hand on Clay's stomach. Eventually she heard Logan's little breaths deepen and slow down, meaning he had finally fallen back to sleep. She soon followed in her slumber.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Clay woke up as the sun had risen. He noticed his son and wife completely flat out next to him and wondered what had happened while he was sleep. Logan was still in Quinn's embrace and Quinn's hand had moved from Clay's stomach to Logan's back to keep him close to her. Clay adored the sight, it was so cute. He quietly crept out of the bed and grabbed Quinn's camera. This was something he wanted to capture and cherish. He took about 5 photo's before setting the camera down on the bed side table and sneaking back into bed. Logan woke up next. His eyes flittered open and he turned to face Clay. He hadn't slept between his parents since the first couple of nights with them in the tent. He looked at Clay and gave him a cheeky smile.

"What are you doing in MY bed Wolverine?" Clay whispered with a sarcastic, teasing tone.

"Me and momma had hot chocolate and then fell asleep in here." Logan whispered back.

"Oh you did, did you? I'm guessing that was mommy's idea?" Clay asked and Logan nodded with a big smile.

It wasn't long until Quinn had also woken up.

"Morning handsome" Quinn said when she had finally opened her eyes to see that Clay and Logan were awake.

"Morning gorgeous" Clay replied. He covered Logan's eyes with his hand and leaned over to give Quinn a quick morning kiss. "Hmm, taste like chocolate" Clay whispered while he rubbed his nose with Quinn's. Logan just giggled until Clay removed his hand and let his son see again.

"And why is this little man in our bed, wife?" Clay asked Quinn

"It's a long story" Quinn said, and then she mouthed to Clay "Bad dream" because she didn't know whether or not Logan wanted Clay to know about his dream. But obviously Quinn would tell Clay all about it, just not when Logan was around.

"That ended with a hot chocolate?" Clay asked.

"Yep" Quinn replied and both her and Logan nodded.

"So what are we doing today dad?" Logan asked.

"Anything you wanna do buddy" Clay said.

"Yeah what do you want to do today Logan?" Quinn asked.

"Hmm..." Logan thought. "Maybe we could fly a airplane?" Logan asked.

"Sounds good to me" Clay smiled

"Can Tilly come round too, please mom?" Logan asked Quinn

"Of course she can bud, i will call her mom and ask when we've had breakfast" Quinn replied giving Clay an all too family look.

"Pancakes?" Clay asked, getting a smile from Quinn and an even bigger smile and nod from Logan.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Later that day, after Clay, Quinn, Logan, and his friend Tilly had played on the beach flying a plane, and crashing it, they all went inside for some dinner. Logan and Tilly were sat on the sofa playing a video game and were completely ignoring Clay and Quinn who were in the kitchen. Clay was set on teaching Quinn how to cook dinner. They had got out a bunch of ingredients, flour, eggs, sauces, pasta, vegetables.. They had no idea what they were going to cook but Quinn just got out as much food from the cupboards as she could. After all, she had no idea what she was doing when it came to cooking.

"Baby, you've got something on you nose" Clay said to Quinn just before flicking some flour onto her face.

"Oh, you did NOT just do that!" Quinn squealed.

"Er, yeah i did, my bad" Clay teased. Quinn grabbed a handful of flour and threw it straight back at Clay.

"This. Means. War." Clay said as he flicked some more food at Quinn, getting it all over her clothes. She picked up an egg and cracked it on the back of his head before heading to the fridge and putting some cream on her finger. She wiped it down Clay's face, starting at his forehead, going down his nose on over his lips. Then she gave his a passionate, creamy kiss. While Quinn was focused on kissing her husband, one of Clay's hand moved to grab some more flour. He pressed both of his hands on Quinn's bum leaving handprints on her shorts. Then the food fight continued. Logan and Tilly heard the giggles, so they paused the game and turned around to see what was going on. They quickly ran over to the kitchen to find to adults, completely covered in food.

"Awesome" Logan said as he realized they had had a food fight.

Quinn and Clay looked at each other and gave each other a knowing smile. "Choose your weapons" Clay said as Quinn opened the fridge allowing Logan and Tilly to choose something to join in the food fight. Logan grabbed a can of squirty whipped cream and Tilly grabbed sqeezy chocolate sauce, and the fight continued. Flour covered them all, and chocolate and whipped cream was every where. All four of them were out of breath from laughing so much, covered head to toe in food and were all sat on the floor to catch their breath.

"Dad you should definitely teach mom to cook more often" Logan said between breaths.

"That was so much fun" Tilly said

"I am sooo sticky now" Quinn said trying to wipe off food from her body, with her messy hands.

"Come on" Clay said as he stood up and pulled Quinn up, "lets get cleaned up" and both Logan and Tilly stood up. Clay picked Logan up and threw him over his shoulder and Quinn did the same with Tilly, causing both kids to giggle some more. "Us boys will go in our bathroom, you girls go in Logan's" Clay said to Quinn. Clay carried Logan into his and Quinn bathroom "Get showered bud and i will go in after you." Clay said to Logan, leaving him in his bathroom.

Quinn carried Tilly into Logan bathroom "Just put your clothes outside the door babe and i will wash them for you, here's some of Logan's trackies and a jumper that you can wear until your clothes are dry. Shout me if you need me." Quinn said as she set Tilly on the ground and turned on the shower. "Thanks Quinn" Tilly said as Quinn walked out of the bathroom and headed to her bedroom, leaving Tilly to shower.

"Wow, someone makes a food fight look kinda sexy" Quinn said as she walked into her bedroom and saw Clay taking off his shirt which was covered in food, revealing his perfect body.

"You know, Logan and Tilly are both showering, and we need a shower too.. what do you say we, er, go use the shower in the spare room Miss James" Clay asked with a cheeky smile.

"Clay we can't" Quinn said bluntly, but Clay didn't give up. He knew he could get Quinn to give in. He interlinked his fingers with Quinn and gradually and slowly pulled her out of their bedroom to the spare room. "Fineeee, 20 minutes only" Quinn smiled.

"20 minutes it is" Clay said as he pulled Quinn into the steamy shower. Obviously they had to be quick because of the kids. "You taste kinda good" Clay said as he kissed all around Quinn's neck, which was covered in chocolate.

After their quick shower Quinn went into Logans room to check on Tilly while Clay went to check on Logan. "Tilly, you okay?" Quinn shouted against the door, "Yep, just getting dressed" Tilly replied. Then Quinn ran into her bedroom to get dressed.

"Logan, how's it going bud" Clay shouted to Logan as Quinn entered the bedroom.

"Nearly done" Logan shouted back.

Clay and Quinn both dropped there towels, and quickly got dressed. Quinn put on some underwear, followed by some leggins and a jumper. Clay put on some trackies and a grey t-shirt. As soon as they were both fully dressed, the bathroom door opened and Logan walked out dressed in his green lantern pajama's. "feww that was close" Quinn thought, and Clay could tell what she was thinking, so he just chuckled.

Tilly ended up staying the night at the beach house. She slept in Logan's bed with him.. they were 6, it was okay. The two kids fell sleep really early after having such an exciting, action packed day. Clay and Quinn cuddled on the sofa after the kids had gone to bed. Quinn soon fell asleep on Clay's lap, she had been awake in the night with Logan and had a busy day, and she was pregnant, it was all so exhausting for her. Clay watched over his wife thinking about how much he loved her and that today was one of those days that Logan would look back on and remember as one of the funniest days of his life. Clay knew he too would do the same.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know anything you want to happen! **_

_**i love you all so much for reading this story. i don't read books or write anything properly, this is literally just because i love Clinn so much (ever since they joined the show i fell for them), so my writing isn't like a real writers, but im glad you're still reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

It was 7 o'clock in the morning. The sun was rising and the birds were tweeting. The Evans family were all tucked up in bed. But one person definitely wasn't at peace. Quinn James was panting and sweating and shaking. She was in the midst of a nightmare. Clay had woken up the instant he felt her body start to shake, worrying if something was wrong. He knew what was going on and had witnessed this scene all too many times. After Clay and Quinn got shot, Quinn would have nightmares every night, but eventually they had stopped. However on this particular night, the nightmares had returned.

Clay wrapped his arms around Quinn's hot body, which was faced away from his. He pulled her closer to his embrace, holding her tight. He didn't want to wake her too quickly, because that would scare her even more, so he gently shook her body and whispered her name a couple times. Quinn's eyes shot open as she sat straight up and took in a deep breath. Clay wrapped his arms around her yet again and pulled her closer. "Hey, its okay, its okay, I'm here" Clay repeatedly whispered.

Quinn laid close to Clay. There noses were touching, there arms were wrapped around each other and there legs were tangled. Quinn's breathing returned to its normal state and her body stopped shaking, "I'm sorry" She whispered.

"I thought these nightmares stopped ages ago?" Clay asked as he stroked down her arm.

"They did.. i guess this one just popped out" Quinn replied.

"What was it about?" Clay asked.

Quinn was quiet for a moment, she needed to gather her thoughts before telling him. "Katie came back.. and i know that she won't ever be able to come back, but if she did, it would be so much harder. We have Logan to protect and now im pregnant, and if she came back, i wouldn't be able to protect this baby... i've just got too much to lose now" Quinn's voice was fast, she wanted to get it all out straight away. "And i guess, just being up with Logan yesterday night when he had a nightmare, i don't know, maybe it just triggered this one"

"Maybe. But everything is fine, we're fine, okay baby? And we're nor going anywhere" Clay said reassuringly "Speaking of nightmares.. you never got round to telling me what Logan's was about?" Clay asked.

"Oh yeah.. he dreamt that you forgot him again, and i forgot about him too because of this baby" Quinn said as she rubbed her still rather flat stomach, "But i told him that was never going to happen"

"Yesterday was a good day" Clay said, trying to change the subject. He still felt bad about ever forgetting Logan.

"Yeah it was, i think i still have chocolate and flour in my hair" Quinn said as she thought about the food fight her Clay, Logan and Tilly had had the day before.

"We can drop Tilly home on the way to Logan's grandparents, and then tonight baby, i'm taking you out on a date" Clay said.

"A date?" Quinn questioned and Clay nodded. It instantly reminded her of their first date at the beach house with olives, cheddar bunnies, brownie bites and root beer.

* * *

"You excited for a few nights with your grandparents Logan?" Clay asked as he drove up the drive to Sara's parents house.

"Yeah i am, grandpa is really good at cooking dinner and grandma makes really good brownies" Logan replied. He hadn't stayed with them for a while, but when he didm he would always tell Clay and Quinn about how his grandparents were better cooks than them.

"You know, mom makes pretty good brownies" Clay said winking at Quinn. He was referring to the pot brownies she used to make.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." Quinn said bluntly but with a cheeky smile.

The car came to a stop and Logan jumped out and ran straight up to his granparents who were waiting at the door. Clay and Quinn followed him up and had a quick chat with the grandparents.

"Be good for grandma and grandpa" Clay said as he hugged Logan. They were all stood at the front door of his grandparents house, saying their goodbyes. "We will see you in a couple days"

"Have fun buddy" Quinn said as she picked Logan up and kissed his forehead, "we will call you every day."

"Bye mom, bye dad' Logan said as he walked closer to his grandparents, "I will miss you"

"We will miss you too Wolverine, but you will have lots of fun" Clay replied as he reached for Quinn's hand and turned to walk to the car.

"We love you" Quinn called back from the car.

* * *

Clay had dropped Quinn off at the beach house and had gone to speak with a client. He told Quinn to get ready for their date that night. Quinn didn't know where she was going, so it was quite exciting. She had a hot, relaxing bath with lots of bubbles and candles. Clay got home to find Quinn asleep in the bath. He walked into the bathroom and saw his beautiful wife surrounded by bubbles with her eyes closed and breathing slowly. She looked so peaceful.

Clay walked over to her and felt the water. It was still rather warm so she couldn't of been asleep for too long. He put his hand behind her neck to stop her from slipping as he leaned down to kiss her slowly. He continued to press slow and gentle kisses on her lips, until her felt her pressing back when she eventually woke.

"Baby, why are you sleeping in the bath?" Clay laughed as Quinn pulled a sarcastic face. "Come on, we need to get ready" Clay said. Quinn gave him a cheeky smile as her hands gripped onto his arms and with one quick motion, she pulled him in to the bath. Water flew out of the bath, soaking the floor. "You are so dead." Clay said as Quinn laughed. He quickly pulled of his clothes and pulled Quinn on top of him.

* * *

"Where are we going, baby?" Quinn asked her as her Clay walked hand in hand down a quiet street. Quinn was in heels and a short dress and had Clay's jacket resting over her shoulders. Clay was in a white shirt and black trousers. They had just had a lovely meal and a little restaurant and had popped in to see Haley and Nathan at Karen's cafe, before continuing on their moonlit stroll.

"You'll see" He replied. They continued walking until Clay stopped outside a dark building with large glass windows. It was only a couple hundred feet from Karens Cafe. "In here" he said as he gently pulled Quinn up a couple stairs and in the door. She couldn't see anything as the room was dark. She had no idea what was going on. "Okay, on the count of 2...1...2." Clay said as he turned on the lights.

"Clay" she gasped as she looked at the room filled with all her photographs. He had bought her a gallery similar to the one that her mom had brought her before the shooting. The room had lots of photographs in, some were of Clay and some were of Logan, but most were of random people, animals and sceneries.

"Now you have something to do that's nice and easy for the next few months of the pregnancy" Clay replied as he pulled her close for a quick kiss. "Me and Logan have been working on it for a couple weeks to make sure it was perfect.. he said it was "soooo hard to keep a secret from his mom" Clay said exaggerating as he used 'air quotes' with his fingers. "Do you like it?" Clay asked. Quinn was silent, kind of in shock. Clay noticed a tear drop down her cheek and instantly thought he had done something wrong, she didnt like it, he was worried. "Oh no, don't cry baby, im sorry, i didn't mean to upset you" Clay said as he wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"No baby, it's amazing, i love it" Quinn said, and she justifyed her tears by blaming them on her hormones. "Thank you so much... Show me round?" Clay held tight on to her hand and guided her around the gallery. He had put so much effort into making sure everything was in place, down to every last little detail. She noticed that her photographs had been labelled as "Quinn Evans" which made her smile. Last time any of her work was displayed it was named "Quinn James."

After showing Quinn around the gallery, it was getting quite late but Clay suggested they went for a walk on the beach. The beach was their spot, they shared their first kiss there, and they had spent so many days and nights relaxing on the sand watching the sun set. They dropped their shoes off at the steps of the beach house before running onto the beach. Clay's arm was wrapped around Quinn's waist to hold her even closer to him and too keep her warm. The moon was big and the stars were shining.

"If it's a boy, what do you want to call him?" Quinn asked Clay as they walked along the shore.

"Er, i haven't really thought about that" Clay replied with a confused face "Any idea's?"

"The only two names i could ever think of calling my kids would be, James for a boy, and Lydia for a girl.. but Haley beat me to them" Quinn replied. She wasn't upset or anything though, she just actually had to think about baby-names for the first time in her life.

"If it's a boy, which it is.. Clay Junior, but if its a girl, Quinn Junior" Clay joked

"My baby is not being named after my other baby, baby" Quinn replied as she tiptoed up to capture Clay's lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review please! Also.. baby names? If i decide that they have a girl, i don't really want to call her 'Sara' because i really can't see that happening in reality.. Quinn has been an angel with everything with Clay and Logan's past.. _but this is her future._ But please let me know what you all think and want to happen, even if you disagree with my opinion i would like to know yours. Send me any idea's you have about absolutely anything.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY ITS BEEN SOOOO LONG! IT CURRENTLY 1.30am AND I JUST HAD TO GET THIS OUT THERE FOR ALL OF YOU READERS! - sorry if there's lots of mistakes, but hey, its late! PLEASE REVIEW - they are what keeps me going!**

"Whoa, where did this come from?" Clay asked Quinn with a shocked tone as he rubbed his hand over her tummy. She was 16 weeks pregnant and her baby bump was just starting to show. Clay was used to Quinn's tummy being so flat and toned, it definitely took him by surprise.

"You do realise there's a baby in there right?" Quinn asked sarcastically with a raised eye brow.

"No way, who's the lucky father?" Clay joked.

"Just some guy i kinda love" Quinn replied and pulled Clay in for a kiss. They had just woken up and had an exciting day ahead of them. Quinn was going to have an Ultrasound which would show the gender of their baby. Quinn quickly pulled away from their kiss and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Clay knew exactly what was going on and quickly followed her to hold her hair back.

"Clay Junior loves making mommy sick, doesnt he?" Clay said in a childish voice as he held Quinn's hair and rubbed her back. He was still convinced the baby was a boy, but later on that day they would know for sure.

"I thought this stopped weeks ago" Quinn sadly said with a shaken voice. Morning sickness drained her and made her shiver and all Clay could do was hold her close to him. However Quinn hated Clay seeing her like this "Sorry im not so pretty for you...And i see you're still set on this baby being a boy? Well i think its a girl"

* * *

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Evans" The doctor said as she walked into the cold clinic room. Quinn was lying on the bed with her shirt rolled up, revealing her tiny baby bump. Clay was sat just beside her, holding her hand. Logan was spending the day with Jamie, Haley and Nathan while Clay and Quinn went to their appointment. "So do you want to know the gender of the baby, or are you wanting it to be a surprise?" She asked.

"We want to know now, don't we baby?" Clay asked Quinn, already knowing the answer.

"Yes i want to know now, i can't wait any longer!" Quinn said excitedly to the doctor.

The doctor slowly traced the machine over Quinn's stomach as a thumping sound began to boom. "There's the heart beat, sounding very healthy.. and this is your baby" She said as she pointed to the monitor.

"And what am i looking at?" Clay asked confused as his hand rubbed the back of his neck while trying to make out shapes on the black and while screen.

"This is.. baby girl Evans, congratulations mommy and daddy." she said to Clay and Quinn.

Quinn immediately teared up and smiled and Clay did the exact same. He put his hand and the back of Quinn neck, his fingers knotted in her curly blond hair as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. "Wow" he whispered.

* * *

"I told you it was a girl" Quinn said and had a smug smile wiped across her face. They were standing outside Nathan and Haley'e house and needed a couple minutes to gather their thoughts before telling everyone the sex of their baby.

"I know, i know, but honestly, i was hoping it was a girl" Clay said with a serious tone.

"Really? Why? I thought you wanted a boy?" Quinn asked

"Hmm when did i say that?" Clay joked. It reminded Quinn of Valentines day a couple years ago, when he pretended he didn't like valentines day.

_'i thought you hated Valentines day?'_  
_'hmm when did i say that?'_  
_'this morning in the shower, you said you liked my butt and you hated Valentines day'_  
_'well i guess i lied about one of those things'_

"Like every day! you said that us Evans only make boys and that it would be a little soldier" Quinn said as they both laughed.

"I just wanted to mess with you a bit baby"

"Why would you do that?" Quinn acted as if she was shocked. Clay and Quinn would always mess with each other and play pranks on one another.

"Because i love you" He replied as he placed his hands on their usual spot on her hips and pulled her in for a kiss.

"And i love you... but did you really want it to be a girl?" She asked and he nodded. "Why?"

"Because she's going to have your beautiful looks" He replied as he put hands through her hair "And not my big bushy eye-brows... we can leave that one to Logan" Clay joked and opened the front door to Nathan and Haleys _lavish_ mansion. The two of them walked hand in hand into the big kitchen, looking for everyone. Haley and Nathan were in there watching Jamie and Logan play catch outside, through the big glass windows.

"Hey Hales" Quinn said as she walked up to give her sister a big hug.

"Hi Quinnie" Haley replied and rubbed Quinns tummy "and hi baby..." she said looking up at Quinn waiting for her to tell her the gender.

"We want to tell Logan first" Quinn said and Haley smiled and pointed out the window.

Clay wrapped his arm around Quinn's waist and lead her outside. As soon as Logan saw them he ran straight up to them.

"Hey momma" He said as he jumped into Quinn awaiting arms.

"Hey little man" She replied and kissed his forehead.

"How's it going Wolverine? Ready to find out if you're gonna have a little brother or sister?" Clay asked and rubbed Logans back as Quinn held him in her arms.

"Yep i'm ready!" He nodded excitedly. Quinn set him back on the ground on her and Clay bent down to his level.

"Okay, you're going to have a..." Quinn said

"LITTLE SISTER" Quinn and Clay said at the exact same time.

"Awesome" Logan smiled "Now we can paint her a pink bedroom and buy her lots of toys" He was excited to have a little sister. His best friend was a girl and quite liked the idea of having to protect her. Clay and Quinn were pleased with his reaction and let him continue playing with Jamie while they headed back inside to tell Haley and Nathan the news.

"So then little sis... you're going to have a... GOD-DAUGHTER" Quinn said causing Haley to squeal.

"Oh Quinnie, i'm so excited for you!" Haley said as she pulled her sister in for another big hug.

"Nice work daddy... best feeling in the world isn't it?" Nathan said as he hugged Clay

"Thanks Nate... yeah it really is." Clay replied with a big smile.

"Have you thought about any names yet?" Nathan asked them.

"Uh, no not really" Clay replied, realizing that they actually had to start thinking about names.

* * *

"This is gonna be the coolest nursery ever!" Logan smiled at Clay. He was wearing old jeans and one of Clay old t-shirts, which covered his entire little body and stopped just at his ankles.

"Yeah it is" Clay replied. He was wearing old ripped jeans and an old plain white tank top, which showed his muscular stomach and his big shoulders. They were splatting pink paint all over the walls. It was one of the many bedrooms in the beach how and was quite close to Clay and Quinn's room.

"You two are covered in paint!" Quinn laughed as she walked in the nursery wearing old shorts and an old tank stop. "You look sooo silly!"

"Oh, well, i think you need to get messy too, what do you think Logan? Doesn't mom need to get all messy too, just like us men?" Clay shot a cheeky smile at Logan.

"Definitely" Logan said returning the smile, knowing exactly what his dad was getting at. Clay dipped his finger in the light pink, no bio paint and tapped it on Quinn's nose, before smearing the wet paint brush across her stomach.

"There we go, now you look silly too" Clay winked at Quinn as she gasped at what he had just done. It was enough to get her started though. She picked up another wet paint brush and flicked it straight at Clay face, splatting little pink specs all over his skin. Luckily the carpet was completely covered in old rags. Logan watched in complete ore at his parents being complete goofballs together. It amazed him at how easy going and fun they were together. It wasnt long before all 3 of them were covered head to toe in pink paint.. it was like their food fight situation all over again.

"Looks like we got more paint on ourselves than we did on the walls!" Quinn laughed as she picked up a paintbrush to actually paint the walls.

"And what do you think your doing now?" Clay sternly asked as he pulled the paintbrush out of her hand.

"Er, painting, what does it look like im doing?" she replied whilst trying to snatch the paintbrush back.

"Oh no you're not. You're pregnant, and you just had a paint fight, you should go and rest" He demanded to Quinn, "We can do this, can't we little man?" He said looking at Logan.

"Yeah momma, you need to go and rest to keep my little sister safe, me and dad can paint" Logan said in his cute 6 year old voice.

"Fineee" Quinn sighed. How could she argue with that?.

"Go and have a nice relaxing bath, and when you're done, this room might be painted... maybe." Clay laughed as he watched Quinn walked out of the nursery and head to her bedroom. He waited until he could hear the bath water running before turning back to Logan to actually paint the nursery.  
"Right then Wolverine, reckon we can have this done before mom gets out of the bath?" he asked Logan knowing that it was probably impossible, but worth the try considering Quinn would probably fall asleep either in the bath or as soon as she gets out.

About an hour and a half later, Quinn returned to the nursery with slightly damp hair, wearing blue short pajamas bottoms and a strappy white top, which clung to her little baby bump. She opened the door to see Clay finishing up the last wall and Logan watching him with tired eyes.

"Do you like it mom?" Logan asked as he noticed her standing by the door.

"I love it babe" She smiled, trying to hold in her tears. She thought the room was perfect. "Come on baby, lets get you bathed and ready for bed" She said to Logan as she walked further into the room to pick him up, being careful not to get any paint on herself.

"You smell nice momma" Logan said as he gave a little yawn with his head resting on Quinn's shoulder. She gave him a quick bubbly bath, knowing that he was getting very tired. He had spent they day "painting" the nursery and each other, so he was well and truly worn out. Quinn wrapped him in a big white towel and carried him in to his bedroom before putting him in some X-Men pajamas. She tucked him in his bed and got in beside him. "Night baby" She whispered as she stroked his hair. "Night mom, love you." He whispered back. Clay was watching from the door. He enjoyed watched the most important people in his life cuddling like a true mother and son relationship. "Love you too" Quinn said as she kissed his little cheek and continued to stroke his head of short blonde hair.

Once he had fallen sleep, Quinn got out of Logan's bed and went to find Clay. He had just got out of the shower and was free of pink paint. Quinn got straight into their bed and pulled the thin duvet over her. The pregnancy made her just as sleepy as Logan. Clay put on some pajamas shorts and got into bed with her, and pulled her into his embrace - something he realized he did every time he got into bed with her. He liked being able to feel her skin on his and wanted to keep her as close as possible, so he could feel as if he was protecting her. Quinn placed her head on the side of his chest while stroking his soft skin over his scar from the shooting- that was something she realized that she always did, it reminded her of how strong the two on them were. Their scars were a sign of their strength, not a sign of weakness.  
"Logan was right, you do smell nice" Clay laughed mimicking Logan as he breathed his the scent of her just washed hair. It smelled like fresh strawberries.  
"Thank you baby, you don't smell too bad yourself" Quinn said with a yawn.  
"Now go on and close those pretty little eyes of yours and let me watch you sleep" Clay whispered into her ear. She could feel his cool breath on the back of her neck that gave her goosebumps, which made her fall in love with him all over again. No-one else ever had that effect on her. He put his head on the back of her neck to pull her gently upward for little kiss- something he also realized he did a lot. She wriggled her back head on his chest to get comfy again before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

_**Once again, sorry it took ages! But exams are over now, so you have my full attention. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SEND ME IDEA'S.. im running out! **_  
_**i love you for reading this story, you're all amazing. Review! xxx**_


	13. Chapter 13

**review please! - i am getting so bad at writing, sorry :( **

**September 3rd**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOLVERINE!" Clay and Quinn shouted at the exact same time as they ran into Logan's bedroom and flopped on his bed, shaking his little body about. It was 9am and Clay and Quinn had been up for quite some time doing last minute decorations. The majority of which they had prepared last night when Logan had fallen sleep.

"7, big day hay?" Clay asked in his sweet fatherly tone.

"Huge day! I've waited a long time for this you know" Logan said with a huge smile. He was so excited. It was his first birthday with Clay and Quinn and was having his first ever birthday party.

"Well we better get ready for your party then! Everyone will be here before you know it!" Quinn said, knowing how long the week had already seemed. All 3 of them had been excited for this party for the last 2 weeks, Clay and Quinn were excited to see Logan and all his friends having a good time, Logan was obviously excited for his birthday, just like any normal kid. Quinn was now just over 5 months pregnant. She had a clear baby bump but the rest of her body was pretty much normal. She could pull of pregnancy better than any woman alive. Her frame was still thin and the only weight she had gained was obviously just the baby. She picked Logan up and whispered "You're not too old to get picked up now are you?" and he quickly shook his head no. Quinn carried him into his bathroom and told him to have a bath and get dressed, ready for his party. When all 3 of them were dressed, they had a "special birthday breakfast" cooked my Clay, which consisted of pancakes, waffles and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Hey Logan, wanna see your cake?" Quinn asked and he nodded. "It's outside on the table by the pool" He quickly ran outside to have a look, but when he got there he noticed something was wrong.

"Mom, who ate some of my cake?" He asked Quinn as he frowned.

"This cake is soooo good" Haley appeared and burst out laughing while licking her lips.

"Aunt Haley, you ate make cake before i made a wish!" He giggled.

"Buddy, i don't think this is your real cake" Haley said as she walked closer to him "If you look really close, if it was your cake, i wouldnt be able to do this!" She said as she rubbed Logan's face in the cake.

"You did not just do that!" Logan laughed as he grabbed some cake and threw it at Haley. Quinn soon joined in as the cake fight continued. "DeJa Vu" she thought. Clay watched from the balcony and couldn't help but laugh.

After the cake fight, they all had to get showered and cleaned up once again.

"Er, what do you think you're doing, shoving my kids face in cake?" Quinn joked.

"Hey, you did it to my kid on his 7th birthday, this was my revenge" Haley laughed. The two of them reminisced for a moment about Jamie's 7th birthday. It was when Quinn had just returned to Tree Hill and surprised Jamie with fake cake for his birthday, which ended up in a cake fight. Quinn was expecting Haley to pull a similar prank on Logan for his 7th birthday too, she knew her sister all to well.

As the day progressed, more and more people turned up to the beach house for Logan's party. Brooke and Julian with Jude and Davis, Quinn's best friend Alex and her boyfriend Chase, Chris Keller, and loads of Logan's friends including his best friends Tilly, Ben and Jack. The beach house was covered in birthday banners and balloons. There was a bouncy castle just to the side of the beach house were there is a small area of grass and there was lots of floats in the pool. Haley had insisted that there was no Clowns allowed. Haley, Nathan, Jamie and Lydia arrived before everyone else, so that Haley could do her prank on Logan without disrupting the party. A couple of Jamie's friends were also at the party, including Chuck, Madison and Andre.

Throughout the day, everyone was either playing in the pool, on the bouncy castle or playing football and volley ball with Nathan and Clay on the beach. Clay had also cooked a BBQ for everyone. The party was actually very similar to Jamie's 7th birthday, probably because Quinn had had such an amazing time at Jamie's, and knew how much he enjoyed it, that she wanted Logan to have nothing less.

"Hey little man, ready for your present?" Brooke asked Logan while he picked up a cookie, taking a couple minutes to catch his breath from all the running around. "Me and Jamie have a tradition you know, and now we can start one too"

"Cool" Logan said with a huge smile.

"So you get this much for being named after the coolest superhero and an extra zero for being my favourite 7 year old" she said as she wrote a cheque, just like she had every year for Jamie.

"Wow, thanks Brooke" he smiled whilst looking at the cheque.

"You're welcome buddy, now go play!" Brooke pointed at everyone playing catch on the beach.

Later that night, after the sun had set and everyone had gone home, Clay and Quinn were sat cuddling with their feet dipped into the pool. Clay was sat behind Quinn with his hands resting on her baby bump. They glared at Logan who had fallen asleep on a sun bed looking cuter than ever, wearing a signed Troy Jameson jersey that Clay had got for him.

"Our son had a great day today" Clay said "and he has his mom to thank for that" he kissed Quinn's cheek.

"Well i have his dad to thank for a great life. This really is the dream." Quinn smiled as she leaned back into his embrace.

"So have you thought of any baby names yet?" Clay asked as he rubbed her tummy.

She thought for a moment before replying "Well i had something in mind.. Kayla James Evans. Kayla comes from Mikayla, which means gift from God, and considering our lives, and how they turned out, i'd say this baby really is a little miracle, a true gift from God. What do you think?" Quinn asked Clay. She was referring the the fact that he had lost his first wife, they had got shot and they had discovered Logan.

"I love it. I love you and I love Kayla James Evans... but we still have 4 months to go.. just incase we change our minds" Clay laughed. If only he knew how wrong he was.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you don't mind that i kept it very similar to 7x01.. it one of my favourite episodes! we have a bit of drama to come. And i just needed Logan to turn 7 before the baby comes. Thank you for your reviews and ideas and a BIG thank you to Ashley for coming up with an idea for the name. REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**IT'S MY FAVOURITE ONE SO FAR!**

It was the first night of November and Tree Hill was cooling down and preparing for the winter months. Logan had been with Clay and Quinn for just over a year now and it felt as if he had always been there. There wasn't a cloud in the dark night sky but there was a cool breeze flowing through Clay and Quinn's balcony door, just the way they liked it. Both of whom where fast asleep under the duvet covers. Quinn was 6 and a half months pregnant, 29 weeks. Clay rolled over in his sleep to wrap his arm around Quinn and pull her closer to him, something he naturally did every night. However when he did it on this particular night, something felt strange to him. His arm on the bed felt cooler than the rest of the bed, it felt wet. He quickly woke up, shooting his eyes open. Clay has been a light sleeper ever since the shooting, and the slightest difference would wake him up. He moved his free hand from around Quinn and pressed it on the wet, usually white sheets. He pulled his hand closer to his face because it was dark in their room, which is when he noticed it. His fingers were red. Blood. Quinn's blood. He quickly shook Quinn's shoulders, "QUINN, QUINN WAKE UP" he shouted, but she didn't respond. "QUINN" He shouted even louder and shook her body even harder. Eventually she woke up. She was weak and in a daze.

"Clay?" she said before noticing the blood. "Oh my god, Clay what's happening to me" She cried and panicked. Clay ran out of their bedroom and down the hall into Logan room.

"Logan, wake up buddy, we're going out" He whispered to Logan, and picked him up and carried him off to the car. "I need to help mom, back in a sec" He said as Logan strapped himself into the car.

Clay ran back into his and Quinn's bedroom. He wrapped her in a blanket because she was only wearing shorts and a strappy top, and because she was bleeding. He picked her up, with one hand on her back and one hand under her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're going to the hospital, but don't tell Logan, he will panic too much" Clay told Quinn as he quickly carried her out to the car. When they got to the car Logan was already panicking.

"Where are we going dad?" Logan asked in his sleepy 7 year old voice.

"Er, to, um.. to Nathan and Haley's house for a sleepover" Clay nervously responded. Clay picked up his phone and rang Nathan's phone. He rang 2 times before Nate answered.

"Clay, its 4 o'clock in the morning, what's going on?" Nathan sounded annoyed.

"I'm dropping Logan off, be there in 2" He said quickly and hung up. Nathan was confused as to what was going on. Quinn was sat quietly, trying to hold in her tears and biting her hand to stop her from screaming. The pain had set in. It was what she imagined contractions to feel like. She had been with Haley throughout her pregnancy with Lydia, so she knew what to expect. However she didn't realise just how painful it was. Clay was breaking Quinn's only 2 rules, No talking on the phone while driving with Logan in the car, and no speeding. Clay was driving double the speed limit and arrived at Nate's in minutes. He ran out of the car, and unstrapped Logan and carried him up to the door. Clay had a key for Nathan's house so he quickly unlocked the door. "Go sleep in mom's old room, we will call you in the morning. We love you, bye Wolverine" Clay told Logan, speaking really quickly. As he pushed him through the door Nathan was walking down the stairs.

"What's going on Clay?" Nathan asked as Logan ran upstairs to bed.

"It's Quinn, she's lost a lot of blood, I gotta go" Clay said and ran out the door.

When he was back in the car, he sped off the drive and headed for the hospital. Quinn could now cry, scream and panic. She didn't have to pretend she was fine now. It was all happening so fast.

"It's gonna be okay baby, everything is fine" Clay repeatedly said in hope of reassuring her. Quinn gripped hold of Clay's right hand and squeezed it really tight every time she felt a sharp shooting pain. She was still bleeding and the blanket was now covered in her blood. Looking at it made her woozy. When they pulled up to the hospital, Clay parked close to the door in a space that he wasn't allowed to park in, but he didnt care. He ran around to the passenger seat and picked Quinn up, and held on to her tight as he ran into the hospital.

"We need a doctor now!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

They were given a private room, the best money could buy. Quinn had been given some medication to ease the pain while the doctors hurried to figure out what was wrong. Clay was sat beside Quinn's bed, holding on to her hand, when all of a sudden, mid way through conversation, he noticed Quinn's eyes roll and her eye lids slowly close. Her skin was pale and cool, but still the soft skin that Clay loved so very much, "QUINN?" he shouted. The doctor's rushed over to Quinn and ushered Clay out of the room. He was worried and annoyed. The doctors told Clay that Quinn had lost a lot of blood and her body was struggling to support herself and the baby. All Clay could do was sit in the waiting room, and panic, waiting for the doctors to tell him more information. Clay wanted nothing more than to be in that hospital room, holding onto Quinn's hand, waiting for her to open her beautiful eyes. He was sat staring blankly at the plain white floor, waiting. Moments later a doctor dressed in all blue approached him.

"Mr Evans?" He asked

"Yes? What's wrong? Why is no-one telling me anything? How's Quinn? How's the baby?" Clay asked as he stood from the chair.

"Quinn is stable, but we need to perform a c-section as soon as possible. Quinn is too weak to give birth right now, but if we leave it any longer you may lose both of them." The doctor told Clay in a calm voice.

"Yes, do it, now" Clay said quickly, fighting back his tears.

The doctors did the procedure while Clay had to wait in the waiting room. A couple of hours felt like days to him. He didn't know that to think.

"Mr Evans, would you like to meet your daughter?" A nurse asked Clay, pulling him out of his day dream. He couldn't speak, he just stood and nodded. He followed the small brunette nurse into NICU - a unit for ill or premature newborn infants. "She will need to stay in here for a few weeks, just until she's bigger and can support her self" The nurse calmly told Clay.

"How's Quinn? Can i see her?" his voice was broken

"The doctors are still in with her, you can see her as soon as they're done, it shouldnt be too long now" she told.

Clay walked over to the incubator that said "Baby Girl Evans" on. He saw his daughter wrapped in white cloth with a little pink hat on her head. Her body was tiny and her skin was a slight purple colour. Her eyes were closed and she had no eyelashes or hair. Her skin was wrinkled, but she was absolutely beautiful. The nurse left Clay alone with his daughter. "Hi baby girl" He said as he stared into the incubator. He could see all the tubes and machines. "Now i know this is all kinda scary, but you don't need to be afraid or intimidated. You're gonna be just fine, because you're a fighter, just like your mom.

After talking to his sleeping daughter, the nurse returned to talk to Clay. She informed him of everything that had happened to Quinn and told him that he could now go and see her and that the medication should wear off soon, so she should be waking up in a few minutes. When he walked into Quinn's hospital room, he saw her sleeping, she looked so peaceful. He noticed that her blonde hair gently flowed down her shoulders and rested on the white hospital gown and over the blue bed sheets. All the blood had been cleared away. It reminded Clay of what he looked like when he was in hospital because of the shooting. He had been in a coma longer than Quinn, so he never "really" got to see what she looked like in the hospital. "Please wake up soon baby" Clay said as he approached her and sat down, taking ahold of her hand "why don't you open those beautiful blue eyes and take my breath away, like you know you do. Just open those eyes and see me like no eyes ever have, and I'll be right here waiting." he got up and started walking around the room. There was so much running through his mind as he watched Quinn sleeping. However it wasn't long until he noticed her fingers wriggle, and her eyes flutter open.

"Hi handsome" Quinn whispered when her eyes opened up and she noticed him staring at her from the end of her bed with his arms folded.

"You're awake" He smiled and ran to her side before kissing her forehead. "God, i missed you" he said, even though it had only been a few hours.

Quinn moved her hand to her stomach and realized it was flatter than what she was used to. It made her panic. "What happened? Is she okay? Where is she?" Quinn began to cry.

"Hey, hey, don't cry" Clay said as he stroked her face. He really hated it when Quinn cried. "You lost a lot of blood, and you wouldn't of been able to support her for long, so they performed a C- section. Don't worry, she's fine baby! She in NICU right now and will need to stay there until she stronger, but i promise you baby, she's fine" Clay said as he held Quinn's face.

"What is she like?" Quinn asked through a broken voice.

"She's 29 weeks old so she's very tiny, and she is 3lb and 5 ounces. The nurse said that we can take her home in about four weeks time, when she's bigger and is strong enough to support her organs" Clay told Quinn

"Why did this happen?" Quinn asked

"Well, the doctors aren't 100% sure why it happened, but they said that it could be because of the shooting. Your body went through a traumatic time last year and being pregnant would of added stress to your body, and it couldn't cope. But our baby girl is a fighter, she's strong and she's beautiful, just like you"

"When can i see her?" Quinn asked. Clay smiled at her, it was just like Quinn to ask so many questions when she was worried. Clay left the room to ask a doctor if Quinn could go and see the baby. The doctor gave Clay a wheelchair and told him that he had to be very careful with Quinn. They didn't want her moving too much and she needed to move slowly. He pushed Quinn into the NICU and took her over to their baby. Quinn teared up yet again. "Hi gorgeous" she whispered. Quinn didn't really like seeing her precious tiny baby in an incubator, surrounded by tubes and machines, but she knew it was what she needed. "Clay? We need to officially name her?"

"What happened to Kayla James Evans?" Clay asked slightly confused.

"What about Kayla Bridget James Evans?" Quinn asked "Bridget means strong, and i think she's a strong little fighter.

"Its beautiful" Clay replied and leaned down to kiss Quinn. "Maybe we should call Logan and tell him that his little sister is here?" Quinn nodded.

Nathan and Haley took Logan to the hospital but unfortunately only immediate family were allowed in the NIICU unit, so Nathan and Haley weren't allowed in.

"She's so tiny" Logan whispered as he looked at his baby sister. "What's her name, dad?"

"This is Kayla Bridget James Evans" Clay smiled proudly.

"Kayla.. That's like momma Sara, her name was Sara Kay" Logan said. Clay hadn't even realized there was a resemblance, especially because Quinn had chosen the name. "How long until we can take her home, mom?" He asked Quinn, who was still sat in her wheelchair.

"Hopefully in 4 weeks" Quinn replied.

"Awesome, i can't wait to play with her!" Logan smiled.

_**So... what do you think? Please Review, send me idea's, complaints, anything? I really liked this chapter, i hope you all do too. It's quite long, but i didn't want to leave you on a cliffhanger!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**REVIEW. -the more i get, the faster i will update! :) love y'all xxx**

For the next four weeks, Quinn would spend everyday going to visit Kayla at the hospital. It killed Quinn having to leave the hospital each night, leaving Kayla behind, but she knew it was something that her baby girl needed. Clay and Quinn decided it would be best for Clay to carry on working until they could take Kayla home, so then he could have a few weeks off to help her settle at home. Clay would pick Logan up from school and take him to see his little sister everyday and then Clay, Quinn and Logan would all head home after sunset. There wasn't much they could do at the hospital. They could just watch over Kayla and talk to her. She was too weak to be held for the first 3 weeks after being born, but in the forth week, the nurses allowed Clay and Quinn to hold her. She was still so tiny and fragile, but was getting bigger and stronger each day. Exactly 4 weeks after being born, she was allowed home. Quinn and Clay couldn't be happier. Their family was complete. They had their son, and they had their daughter, all under the same roof.

Kayla's bedroom was pink, which had been painted by Logan and Clay. There was a white wooden crib with a white wooden changing stand. There was also white little draws and wardrobes for all her little clothes. It was a room fit for a little princess. Quinn had filled the room with pictures of her, Clay and Logan._ I never really felt at home without pictures of people around me that i loved. _The room was also filled with soft toys. There was a giant brown teddy bear in one corner of the room and a big rocking chair in the other, which Clay and Quinn could sit in together to rock Kayla to sleep.

When they finally got home with their son and daughter, Clay and Quinn headed for the nursery. They set her down in her crib and watched as her little blue eyes closed.

"She's got your eyes" Clay whispered to Quinn as he wrapped and arm around her waist.

"She's got your nose" Quinn whispered back and kissed him on his nose.

"Well lets just hope she doesn't have my big bushy eyebrows" Clay joked. They stood watching Kayla's little chest rise and fall. When they could see that, they were at peace. Quinn had never actually had to look after a new born baby before, so she was very nervous, whereas Clay had a little bit of experience with Logan before Sara died. Seeing Kayla reminded him of when Logan was born, and it still hurt him that he ever forgot about him. Logan tiptoed into Kayla's room after putting on his pajama's. He crept quietly over to his parents and stood in between them with his hands resting on the edge of the crib. He peeked in between the wooden planks and smiled as Quinn gently rubbed his head.

"She's so pretty and tiny" he whispered being careful not to wake her.

"Come on bud, bed time" Clay whispered to Logan as he bent down to throw him over his shoulder. "You can play with her in the morning"

"Okay" Logan sighed as Clay carried him off to his own room.

"I will be in to say goodnight in a minute baby" Quinn whispered to Logan as she watched them leave. She took a moment to stare at her baby girl, who was now without tubes and machines. Quinn rubbed her tummy and thought about how her baby girl should still be in there. After a few minutes, she finally left Kayla and headed for Logan's room. As she walked in, Clay was walking out. He stopped her for a second to kiss her on the cheek, before he carried on walking into the lounge to sit on the sofa.

"Hey little man" Quinn said as she walked into Logan's room and sat beside him on his bed. As always, he wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist and cuddled her. "You excited to play with your baby sister tomorrow?" Quinn asked him as she ruffled his little blonde curls.

"Yeah i am, but she's so small, i don't want to hurt her" Logan replied followed by a little yawn.

Quinn gave a little giggle because he was so caring and so worried, it made her smile and she knew from that moment, that he would always be the big protective brother, just like Quinn's brothers when she was growing up. "I love you Wolverine, no matter what. Never forget that, okay? Anyway you get some sleep, night baby" Quinn said and leaned down to kiss Logan on the cheek.

"Night mom, love you" he whispered and moved his head deep into the pillows as Quinn got up to leave.

Quinn found Clay on the sofa, holding a photo frame with a picture in that he had took.

"God i love this picture" Clay said when Quinn sat down beside him. She rested her hand on his lap and gently stroked his thigh.

"Me too" She replied. It was a picture of Logan and Quinn feeling Kayla kick. It was taken only 5 weeks ago.

**FLASHBACK.**

"_Baby, im home!" Clay shouted as he walked into the beach house, dropping his bag beside the sofa and getting a bottle of water from the fridge._

"_We're in here dad!" Logan called back._

_Clay followed the voice and walked into his and Quinn's bedroom. He saw Quinn lying on their bed, her head propped up with pillows, with her right hand on her little baby bump. Logan was lying to the left of Quinn. He had his head resting on her belly with his left hand holding on to her stomach. They were both feeling the baby kick and Logan was also listening to it. Quinn's left hand was stroking up and down Logan's little back._

"_It feels so funny" Logan giggled as the baby kicked. "Momma, doesn't it hurt you on the inside?" He asked Quinn._

"_It does a little bit bud, but its okay" Quinn smiled and Logan rubbed her tummy as if it would make it better._

"_It sounds sooo weird" Logan exaggerated as he listened to the noises with his ear resting on her stomach._

_Clay was stood in the doorframe watching in ore. He loved seeing Quinn and Logan together. He quickly picked up Quinn's camera from the dressing table and took a couple pictures of them, knowing it was a moment worth capturing and remembering forever. "Come listen dad!" Logan called and Clay walked over. He sat on the bed and placed his head gently on Quinn's stomach, copying Logan._

"_You're right buddy, it does sound sooo weird" Clay said mimicking Logan before giving Quinn a quick kiss._

**Present**

"Im so glad you took this photo, look how happy Logan looks" Quinn said as she rested her head on Clay's shoulder.

"And how are you feeling today? How's your tummy?" Clay asked lovingly as he gently lifted up Quinn's shirt to reveal a little red line that would form into a thin scar. It was from the c-section.

"Im fine baby, in 2 more weeks the redness should of completely gone and everything will be back to normal" Quinn replied and pulled her top back down.

"I spoke to Alex today, she's going to run your gallery for a couple of months, there's no point it being closed when its hiding talent, i hope thats okay?" Clay asked Quinn.

"Yeah thats a good idea" Quinn smiled then yawned.

"And Nathan's going to run Fortitude for a few weeks, so i can stay here with you and Kayla." Clay smiled

"Oh good, i couldn't imagine doing this without you Clay" Quinn said with a sign of relief.

"I love you and im right here, and im not going anywhere" Clay replied and tilted his head down to kiss Quinn softly on the lips.

It wasn't long until Quinn had completely fallen sleep on Clay's chest. He carefully picked Quinn up and carried her into their bedroom and gently set her down on their bed and pulled the covers over her. _You sleep like a rock and you're too long to carry. _He went back into the lounge to pick up the baby monitor and popped his head into Logan's room to check he was sleeping, before popping into Kayla's room. He watched her chest rise and fall once again, before heading back to his room and setting the baby monitor on his side of the bed. If Kayla cried, he wanted to be the one to go and get her. Quinn was so exhausted and needed some time to recover and he didn't want Quinn to have to do anything to hard or tiring.

And sure enough, that time came. At 3am Clay heard the little cries booming through the baby monitor. The second he heard it he turned the volume down, so it wouldn't wake Quinn. He was such a light sleeper and the slightness of noises woke him. He looked over at Quinn's face and saw that she was still fast asleep, before rushing into Kayla's room. He scooped her up in his arms and gently bounced her up and down and carried her into the kitchen to fix her a milk bottle. "ssshhh, its okay, daddy's here" he whispered as he carried her back into her room.

When he got in there he noticed Quinn was sat in the big rocking chair in the corner of the room. "Sorry baby did we wake you?" He asked as he sat down beside her with Kayla in his arms. The only light in the room was coming from a little star nightlight beside Kayla's crib.

"No i didn't even hear you or her, i just felt that you weren't beside me, and that woke me up" she said as she rubbed Kayla soft little head as Clay fed her some milk.

"I've got this, why don't you go back to bed?" Clay said it as more of a demand than a question, knowing that Quinn was very tired.

"I'd rather be here with you" Quinn smiled.

"I'd rather you be here with me too, but baby you need to get some sleep, you won't be getting much of it for the next few months" He said as if he was an expert, before giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Now go to bed Miss James, i will be in soon"

"Fineeee, and thats Mrs Evans to you handsome." She said reluctantly before returning the kiss and kissing Kayla on the forehead. As she walked back to her bedroom she peeked into Logan's room to see if the crying had woken him up. She saw his little face, buried in his pillows and noticed his eyes were closed tight. "phew, it didn't wake him" she thought and smiled as she closed his door and went off to her own bed and fell straight to sleep.

xoxo

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. Some would call it 'writers block' but i'm not a writer, i'm just a teenage girl who loves Clay and Quinn ;) Anyways PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND ME IDEAS! I AM DYING! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO NEXT! i love you all for reading this! Hope you all liked it!**

**i might leave this story now? i am thinking of just doing random one-shots. Let me know what you think!**

**Have a wonderful day, where ever you are in the world. xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't even know how to explain this chapter. YOU GET ME? **

**Review because its exactly 1.24am here and you feel sorry for my nocturnal state.**

**Q****UINN'S POINT OF VIEW.  
**I lie in bed, dreaming. I'm next to my gorgeous husband. He is lying to my left, on his back with his face tilted to the right, tilted towards me. Im lying on my left side, facing him. My right leg is spread across his legs, my head is resting on his shoulder, inches from his face, and my right hand is flat on his bare chest, with his left hand resting on top of mine. We are so close that i can feel his slow and deep breaths blow down my cheeks. I'm dreaming, it's a dream of memories. Dreaming about our past, not because I miss our old lives, but because that time was when our lives were just about us. Back when we didn't have our adorable son and beautiful tiny daughter. In my dream we start by reading. Clay is on the sofa reading a newspaper, the sports section no doubt, and I'm sat reading a book near by. _When i think of being in love, thats what i imagine, days like that. _Then we are acting like teenagers, we are playing video games on our bed, which is covered in comic books. It kind of makes me wish i knew Clay as a teenager. Growing up, i was a serious tomboy, so i got really competitive when playing video games with Clay. If he won, we would play again until i won, but he wasn't allowed to let me win, even though im sure he did, and still does. Those kind of days were my favourite, back then when all we had to think about was each other. We could be anything we wanted to be, and do anything we wanted to do. But that doesn't mean i don't love our new lives just as much. Everyday now is a new challenge, and a new lesson learnt. Everyday is a blessing in my life.

Suddenly i wake from my dreams, my breathing is heavy and my heart is pounding. It feels as if something sharp is stabbing me right through the heart, but my hands reassure me that there's nothing there. I shoot my eyes open, Clay is still fast asleep beside me. I gently shake my husband to wake him. "Whats up baby?" He whispers in his groggy 'i just woke up' voice.

"Something's not right, do you feel that? Somethings wrong" I whispered back in a shaken voice.

**GENERAL VIEW.**

Quinn sat straight up in bed, shaking, worried, as Clay sat up and wrapped an arm around her.

"Everything's fine baby" Clay reassured her "Go back to sleep" he said as he pulled her back down to his embrace. He knew she would occasionally wake up from nightmares, so this behaviour seemed normal to Clay.

Moments later, Quinn pulled away from Clay and tiptoed out of their bedroom, wearing only a blue strappy top and white shorts. She could sense something wasn't quite right. She didn't know what was wrong but she felt that she needed to check on her children. She tiptoed past Logan's room and opened his door. She could see he was wrapped up in his quilt, breathing, with his eyes closed. His little body laid perfectly in the center of his big bed. She took a deep breath and carried on walking. Something was drawing her to Kayla's room. The tension in her body was getting tighter and tighter with every step she took. She could feel it now, she KNEW something wasn't right. She ran into Kayla's room, turning the light on as she darted in. She ran straight over to her baby girl and instantly looked to see if her little chest moved up and down - something Quinn always looked for. But this time, it didn't. She didn't see the little pink cotton that covered her baby's body, move up and down. She immediately scooped up her daughter, not knowing what to do or how to react. She screamed for Clay, who came sprinting in.

"What's wrong?" Clay gasped

"She's not breathing!" Quinn cried as she held her little, cold baby girl.

"Get in the car" Clay ordered as he ran off to get Logan.

Within seconds the four of them were sat in the car, with Clay speeding to the hospital. It felt as if this was something he had to do far to many times. He hated it. Every time! Logan was sleeping in the car the entire journey, he didn't really know what was going on, but he was to tired to even take notice. Quinn sat holding Kayla in her arms. Quinn's eyes were full and red and she was shaking. All along she knew something wasn't right. She said in her mind that it was_ mothers intuition_, telling her to check on Logan and Kayla. Minutes ago she was dreaming about some of the happiest moments of her life, and now she's living in a nightmare. Clay was thinking about how he would not let another girl leave his life. He couldn't lose someone else that he loved so much. He wouldn't be able to handle it. Kayla was half him and half Quinn, he couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to her.

As they got to the hospital, Clay parked in the same place that he had parked so many times before. A space right near the entrance of the hospital. A space where he knew he wasn't allowed to park, but he didn't care. Quinn ran straight inside, calling for a doctor, while Clay picked up Logan and carried him inside.

"Stay here buddy, i will be back real soon" Clay told Logan as he sat him in a seat in the waiting room and handed him a comic book that Logan had left in the car a couple days ago.

Quinn handed Kayla to a doctor just as Clay appeared. He wrapped his arms around Quinn and pulled her into a hug, hoping it would calm her down and stop her from crying. Of course it didn't. The doctors took Kayla away from Clay and Quinn, only to increase their worries. They didn't tell them anything. They just whisked her away. It really annoyed Clay how they never told him anything. Whenever he was at the hospital, the doctors kept quiet. He understood why they did it, but he hated seeing the worried look in Quinn eyes.

"She will be fine Quinn, i promise" Clay whispered as his hand caressed her head and down her loose blonde curls, while they stood in a fairly empty, white hallway. Clay was so used to standing in these hallways, wearing nothing more than tracksuit bottoms, a tank top and a hoodie, which he had pulled on in a hurry. He noticed that Quinn's outfit is much skimpier than his, so he took off his hoodie and put it on her, pulling her arms through the arm holds and zipping it up at the front.

"What's happening Clay?" She whispers as more tears fall.

"I honestly don't know, but they will tell us something soon." He tried reassuring his shaking wife yet again.

"I can't lose her, she cant-"

Clay cut her off "You won't and she won't" He said, not wanting her to finish her sentence.

"I just knew something wasn't right, she wasn't breathing Clay, what if we were too late? I should of been quicker. I knew something was wrong and i should of just got up and gone to her straight away. But i didn't. This is all my fault." Quinn cried helplessly in Clay's shoulder. All he could do was hold her even tighter.

"Don't say that. We need to think positive. Don't put that on yourself, its not your fault at all Quinn" Clay said as he heard faint footstep come close to him.

"Mom. Dad. What's going on? Where's Kayla?" Logan said in his sleepy 7 year old voice. He was in his pajama's with his messy blonde hair.

Quinn was in no state to talk, so Clay had to take the lead. "Kayla's not very well bud, but the doctors are trying to make her better" He said battling his own tears.

"But she's gonna be okay, right?" Logan asked with a voice full of concern.

"I hope so" Clay whispered, barely audible.

"Is Mom okay?" Logan asked noticing Quinn was looking away from them.

"She's just sad and worried bud" Clay replied.

"Well, here, give her this" Logan said as he took off his power ring and handed it to Clay. It was the exact ring Clay used to propose to Quinn, with help from Logan. "It's lucky and tell mom that i love her"

"Thanks Wolverine" Clay smiled "Why don't you go sit back down next to the old man who was eating his buttons, and i will come get you soon?" Clay said and Logan agreed. He watched him walk off and head back to the waiting room before turning back to Quinn. He took hold of her hand and slid the ring on her wedding ring finger, placing it just in front of her wedding ring. "This is from Logan, he says its lucky and that he loves you"

Quinn wrapped her arms back around Clay neck, she smiled a little at what Logan did for her, but it still wouldn't shift the pain in her heart. After a few moments, of which felt like forever, eventually a doctor approach Clay and Quinn.

"Mr and Mrs Evans?" He asked and they nodded, "It was a close call, we did everything we could" Quinn sighed weakly as she gripped tighter to Clay. "but Kayla is very weak. She is stable, but weak. We need to keep her in over night for observation and potentially a few more days, depending on her recovery"

"What was wrong?" Clay asked out of desperation.

"Well, with Kayla being born so prematurely, only at 29 weeks, she proved that she's a fighter by surviving the first week out of the womb. However, she is still very tiny and is struggling more than expected with her breathing. Maybe the position she was sleeping in slowed down her breathing but most likely, she just struggled to breath by herself. Every day she is getting bigger and strong though, so this shouldn't occur again. It's highly unlikely that it will."

"I should of gone to her sooner, i should of checked on her more often. How could i let this happen?" Quinn finely spoke up, more talking to herself, but obviously the doctor heard.

"No Mrs Evans, you did everything you could of, and you were right to come straight here. You couldn't of done anything else, please don't blame this on yourself" The Doctor told Quinn as if he could read her mind. "She's back in NICU, you can see her for a short while but then i recommend you go home and get what little sleep you can, she will need you fully refreshed in the morning" The doctor told them and so they did.

The next day at their return to the hospital, both Clay and Quinn felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off there shoulders.

"I told you she would be fine. I've got my little fighting Soldier back" He said as he picked his baby girl up and cradled her little body in his arms. Her little eyes stared straight into Clay's, he was so happy that she was awake. Quinn leaned down and kissed Kayla on the head and let out a deep breath of relief. Quinn knew she wouldn't be able to sleep at night for the next few weeks, knowing that Kayla could stop breathing at any minute.

Quinn looked at the power ring on her finger and turned to Logan and picked him up. "Thanks for this buddy" She said putting her ring finger in front of his face. "I love you so much Wolverine, i don't know where i'd be without you and your lucky power ring" She said then kissed his forehead, followed by a big hug. "Fancy going home and playing with Lala?" she asked. Logan had started calling Kayla "Lala" on occasions because he told Clay and Quinn that when she starts talking, even though that would be ages away, she probably won't be able to say Kayla straight away, so he settled with something easier, a little nickname "Lala." Clay and Quinn both thought it was very sweet of Logan to decide that and they thought it was a cute name.

**Terrible; I know.**  
**Rushed; I know.**  
**Disappointing; I know.**

**DONT HATE ME! :) PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS. **

**othuser - thanks for the 'mothers intuition' idea! i hope you liked it? xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. ENJO (i haven't updated in soo long, that i actually forgot how to do it! haa, my apologies) **

Weeks had gone by since Kayla's near death experience. Quinn spent every night after that horrific encounter watching over her baby girl as she slept at night. It was only recently that Quinn had finally started sleeping in her own bed at night with Clay, instead of drifting off for an hour or two in Kayla's room. It was understandable behaviour as everyone knew how worried Quinn was, but it had started taking its toll on Clay and Logan. Clay missed sleeping besides Quinn at night, and Logan missed playing with Quinn during the day, because she was too tired and didn't have the energy when she was up all night; so both boys were glad she was starting to get back to her old self.

"Quuuiiiiiiinnnn" Clay moaned as he rolled over to face her in bed, hearing Kayla's cries, through the baby monitor.

"Cllllaaaaayyyyy" Quinn responded in the exact same tone.

"Your baby wants you" Clay continued to moan

"She's your baby tonight" Quinn replied as she poked Clay in the side of his stomach.

As they lay there waiting for someone to make the first move, they heard a little voice over the baby monitor.

"Shhh Lala" They heard Logan whisper. He had gone into his bathroom and carried his little stool that he stands on to brush his teeth, in to Kayla's room so he could reach her in her cot. As soon as Quinn heard Logan, she quickly pulled the quilt off her to get out of bed, but Clay rolled on top of her and pinned her down, stopping her from being able to move.

"Clay!" She snapped.

"Babe. Just listen for a sec" He said then kissed her on the nose, listening to Logan continue to talk to his baby sister.

Logan slowly and carefully picked Kayla up, being sure to support her head just like Clay and Quinn had taught him. He carried her over to the big chair in the corner of her bedroom, and sat down on it with her in his arms, with the only light in the room coming from a little night light beside Kayla's cot.

"Shhh Lala" Logan continued to whisper and rock her. "You need to let mom and dad get some sleep because they are always so tired." He took a deep breath and carried on, "Mom doesn't play with me anymore because she's too busy with you or because she's too tired because you've kept her up at night, and dad gets grumpy in the day because he's tired and has to go to work. Sshh Lala"

Clay and Quinn lay in bed listening to Logan, who had no idea they could hear him. It was then that they both realized how little time they had spent with Logan since Kayla had been born.

"Clay" Quinn whispered, slightly chocked up, "He's right, i haven't played with him in so long" as her eyes filled up with tears threatening to fall.

"I know baby, we need to make it up to him" Clay replied, annoyed at himself for never even noticing that something was up with Logan.

Logan continued to talk in a baby voice to Kayla, "Shh its okay, your big brother is here and everything is okay, so stop crying so you don't wake mom and dad up, shhh" and moments later, Kayla stopped crying and Logan watched her fall back to sleep in his arms.

When Clay and Quinn heard that she had eventually stopped crying, they decided it was best to go and check on Logan and Kayla. They both got out of bed and quietly walked out of their room. Clay wrapped an arm around Quinn waist and pulled her closer to him as they walked down to Kayla's bedroom. They walked into her room and saw Logan sat on the chair with Kayla sleeping in his arms.

Logan looked up at them, worried he would be in trouble, "well you woke them up" He whispered quietly to Kayla, so quietly that Clay and Quinn couldn't hear what he said.

"Logan, what are you doing up buddy?" Clay asked as he and Quinn walked over to him.

"She was crying and i didn't want her to wake you up" Logan replied as Clay and Quinn sat down on either side of him. "I'm sorry, are you mad?" He asked.

"Of course we're not mad, but its not your job to look after her, its our job" Clay replied.

"But you two need to sleep" Logan whispered.

"No, YOU need to sleep" Quinn said as she ruffled Logan's hair. "And we're sorry that we haven't been able to spend much time with you recently, but i promise you, thats going to change"

"Yeah bud, but first, you gotta get some sleep" Clay said as he took Kayla out of his sons arms.

"Okay" Logan sighed before leaning down to kiss Kayla on the cheek. "Night night little sis, night dad, night mom." He said and turned to hug Quinn. She pulled Logan into a big hug and set him on her lap.

"We love you, you know that?" Quinn told him looking straight in his eyes and watched him nod. "Come on then, lets get you to bed Wolverine" Quinn said and stood up, carrying Logan off to his own room and putting him in his bed. She got in his bed with him and waited for him to fall asleep, but ended up falling asleep to, leaving Clay with Kayla.

"Hey Angel" Clay whispered to his sleepy baby girl. "It's daddy. You know what i just realized? You're gonna be okay, no matter what happens in life, you'll soldier on. You know why?.. Because you have the best big brother looking out for you and i know he wont ever let anything bad happen to you. And you're lucky you have the best mommy on the planet. And i'm gonna try and be the best daddy ever. Nothing's gonna hurt my baby girl ever again." Clay whispered before setting her back down in her crib. He poked his head in Logan's room to check he was sleeping and saw his son and wife fast asleep "typical" he thought to himself, and decided to get in bed beside Logan, instead of going back to his own bed alone.

**SORRY IT TOOK AGES AND SORRY IT'S NOT THAT GOOD. I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW FOR MY LAST CHAPTER SO I HAD NO MOTIVATION WHAT SO EVER TO WRITE. Send me idea's or things you like/dislike! I LOVE YOU.  
p.s waaaaaaaaah its thundering here right now. :( **


	18. Chapter 18

**2.26am and im friggin exhausted so i apologize for mistakes and what not.. enjoy!**

This carries on straight from the last chapter..  
Logan woke up just as the sun was starting to rise. He noticed Quinn was fast asleep on one side of him and Clay was on the other side of him, also fast asleep. He remembered Quinn carrying him into bed and cuddling him until he fell asleep but he didn't realise that she and Clay would both end up falling asleep in his bed. He smiled at the sight of both his parents with him. Quinn's arm was resting over Logan and her hand was on Clay's chest. Logan carefully and quietly wriggled under Quinn's arm, being sure not to wake her, then climbed out of the quilt and tiptoed out of his room. He was set on letting his mom and dad get as much sleep as possible. He quietly tiptoed into Kayla's room, and saw that she was still sleeping, so he headed for the lounge. Turning on the tv, he put on some cartoons and wrapped himself up in the stripy blanket that always seemed to be on the sofa.

2 hours later and Quinn had woken up. The first thing she saw was Clay sleeping face, which made her smile. After not sleeping in her own bed with him very much over the past few weeks, it was a nice surprise that she was just getting back used to. Looking around the room, she realised she wasn't in her and Clay's bed, but they were in Logan's bed. And Logan wasn't there. "Maybe he's gone to the bathroom" she thought. Minutes later and Clay had woken up, just as it used to be, they would wake up around the same time.

"Morning baby" Clay said in his groggy morning voice before pulling Quinn closer to him for a kiss. "Where's the little Knucklehead?" he asked.

"I don't know, i'll go find him" Quinn said as she kissed her husband once more, before pulling back the quilt and getting out of bed, Clay quickly followed. As they opened Logan's bedroom door leading to the hallway they could hear the sound of the TV.

"I'll go to Logan, you check on Kayla?" Quinn said as she slowly walked towards the lounge, while Clay walked towards Kayla's bedroom.

Logan had fallen back to sleep whilst watching the cartoons and the blanket had fell to the floor. His back was pressed against the back of the sofa and his hand were underneath his face on top of the pillow. Quinn thought how about how cute he looked. She turned the TV volume down and picked up the blanket and rested it over Logan's tiny body, but in doing so she accidently woke him up.

"It's okay, go back to sleep Wolverine" Quinn whispered as she saw his eyes flutter open whilst putting the blanket on him.

Just then Clay walked in singing at the top of his lungs, clearly not realising that Logan was sleeping, dancing and completely goofing off. _"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say, What can make me feel this way? My girl. Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl"_ He sang swinging his baby girl around in his hold with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well, maybe not then" Quinn laughed looking at Logan as he got up, laughing at his dad. "Someone woke up in a good mood? " Quinn asked Clay as she picked Logan up for a hug.

"Well when you've got a handsome son like i have" he said looking a Logan, "And a beautiful daughter, like i have" he said bouncing Kayla up and down, "Annndddd a gorgeous wife, oh, like i have.. its hard not to be in a good mood"

"I didn't know you could sing so well" Quinn said in a serious tone, wondering how she had never realized Clay could actually hold a note or two.

"There's a lot you still don't know about me Quinn James... So, Today is gonna be a Mom, Dad and Logan day today buddy, what do you want to do?" Clay asked Logan, who was still in Quinns arms.

"What are my choices?" He asked just like he had on the day they adopted him.

"We can do anything little man" Quinn said to him "But first we will need to drop Kayla off at Aunt Haley's for the day." Last night Clay and Quinn realized they needed to give Logan more attention, after hearing what he said to Kayla during the night. So they decided to start right away.

"Comic book store" Logan smiled widely.

"Dude, they're Graphic Novels!" Clay gasped as Quinn burst out laughing. Clay liked comic books probably more than Logan ever did, so he was happy to go. Over the years of being together, Clay had managed to get Quinn into them too.

"Go get ready then, you dork, while dad makes breakfast" Quinn said as she set Logan back down on his feet and winked at Clay. As Logan ran off to his bedroom, Clay handed Kayla to Quinn. "Hows my baby" Quinn talked in her babyish tone as Clay fixed a bottle of milk to feed her.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that morning, the Evans family strolled into the Scott household. Logan instantly ran off to find Jamie, who was in the lounge playing a video game, as Clay who was holding Kayla, and Quinn headed for the kitchen, to find Haley, but they hadn't realized she was actually in the lounge with the two young boys.

"Hi Lydia" Quinn gasped as she picked up her niece from her play-pen.

"I swear you always have to have a baby in your arms" Clay said, earning an evil eye-roll and glare from Quinn, but ended it with a smile. It was true, she loved holding someone in her arms, Kayla, Logan, Lydia, and at night, Clay.

"Wow" Logan gasped as he saw one of Haley's old guitars on a stand in the corner of the lounge. He walked over to it and ran his fingers down the strings and smiled at Haley.

"Do you play, Logan?" Haley asked as she walked over to him, completely intrigued.

"Grandpa used to play all the time, he taught me a couple things, but that was a long time ago" He smiled thinking back, which was actually only just over a year ago.

"You can have this guitar if you want it? You know, it was my first one too" Haley offered.

"Thanks Aunt Haley, but i can't, its yours" he looked down to the ground, shy.

"And now its yours" Haley urged but he wouldn't look up, "If you don't have it no one will, Jamie can't play musical intruments at all"

"What about Lydia?" he asked

"Logan, i have loads of guitars, please take it" Haley said.

"WOLVERINE?" Clay called, which made both Logan and Haley head to the kitchen, leaving the guitar. "Let's go, bud"

"Thanks for having Kayla on such short notice Haley Bob" Quinn smiled as she hugged her sister.

"No problem, i love my little niece, see you later" Haley replied watching the 3 of them leave.

oxoxox

Clay, Quinn and Logan spent at least an hour in the comic book store before Logan picked a couple that he wanted. X-men and Green Lantern of course. Clay picked out a whole collection that he had never seen before, so he was excited to get home and read them too. Quinn just enjoyed watching her boys in their own little world, she would do anything to keep them smiling.

"Hmm, im thinking we need some ice cream to go with these comics, what do you think dad?" Quinn said smiling at Logan knowing he would love the idea.

"I couldn't agree more" Clay laughed. "What do you say Wolverine? Wanna get some ice cream?" Clay asked.

"Er, YEAH!" Logan squealed with a huge smile on his face. Quinn noticed how that smile hadn't left his face the entire day, she had missed seeing it so much over the past few weeks, so she was glad it was back.

After they had their ice creams they spent a couple hours on the park, which consisted of flying a plane, crashing the plane and Clay's poor attempt of fixing the plane. Both of the boys thought it was awesome when the plane plummeted to the ground and smashed into various pieces. Quinn liked watching them together, it reminded her of when Clay was in the Centre and she had watched Clay and Logan fix a plane, this was before Logan even knew Clay was his dad.

"I think this plane has had its day, sorry i crashed it buddy" Clay finally admitted, realizing he couldn't fix the beat-up plane.

"It's okay dad, crashing is the second best part!" Logan laughed, as the 3 of them sat on the fresh cut grass in the middle of the park.

"And besides, you have LOADS back home anyway" Quinn said to her boys, wondering whether the planes were more for Clay. He was such a big kid! "Let's go home, then we can fly another one on the beach" And so they did.

xoxoxoxoxo

Later that day, after flying another plane, which luckily they didn't crash, Logan sat on his bed reading another one of his comics whilst Clay and Quinn relaxed in the lounge. It had been such an exciting day that they were all pretty exhausted. Haley knocked on Logan's glass doors that lead to the decking and balcony. She had come to bring Kayla home, but wanted to see Logan first. She had Kayla in one arm and the guitar from earlier that morning in the other hand.

"Knock knock" she said, getting Logan's attention as she walked in to his bedroom "I bought you this" she said handing him the guitar. "If you want me to teach you, then call me any time Little Man, Okay?"

"Thank you so much Aunt Haley" He smiled and hugged her before she headed out of his room to give Kayla to Quinn.

She had a quick chat with her sister and brother-in-law to see how their day had been, and then headed out as it was getting late and she wanted to get Lydia to bed.

"Clay, do you hear that? Is Logan listening to music or something?" Quinn asked, slightly confused. They had never heard any form of music coming from Logan's room, ever.

"Whats this Logan?" Clay asked as he and Quinn walked into their sons room to see him strumming chords on the guitar.

"Aunt Haley gave me it" He smiled, glad he finally accepted her gift. Quinn made a mental note to also thank Haley.

"You like to play guitar?" Quinn asked, now very confused.

"I guess?" Logan smiled

"How have you never told us this before?" Quinn asked then looked at Clay with a confused look and a raised eye-brown as if to say "_did you know about this"_

"Well Grandpa plays sometimes, and i play with him sometimes, but thats all." Logan replied with a yawn, then put the guitar down resting against the walls in the corn of his room. "Night mom, night dad" He said as he climbed into bed.

"O-Okay" Clay said, thinking about when Logan's grandpa used to play guitar when he and Sara were visiting. "So now my son is a Superhero, guitar playing, plane flyer? What a combo, hay?" He said as he ruffled Logan's hair. "Night son"

"Night baby" Quinn said as she kissed Logan's forehead. She realized she had learnt two new things that day, one, Clay could sing, and two, Logan liked guitars. Since when had her boys been musical? She thought that was only Haley.

**REVIEW :)**

**IM SORRY, ITS SO SO SO BAD. I GOT SOOO LAZY TOWARDS THE END, BUT SERIOUSLY, 2.26am.. THIS IS COMMITMENT AND DEDICATION ;)**  
**you all need to check out othuser RIGHT NOW, because i love there story and you will too! and they're super helpful! thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I forgot to say that the last chapter was requested by **confusednikki24-7** who asked for a Clay/Quinn/Logan day without Kayla.. i hope you liked it? x**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEE!** This chapter will lead on to a dramatic one..

* * *

"_**Hey it's Clay, leave a message."**_

"Hi Honey, where are you? I thought you'd be home at 6?" Quinn said speaking into her phone as she looked at the clock. It was 7 oclock and she expected Clay home by now.

"Mom, where's dad? He promised he would play Guitar Hero with me when he got home from work tonight." Logan popped his head up and over from the sofa, looking back to Quinn who was sat at the dining table doing a cross word puzzle.

"Erm, he should be home soon Bud, but in the meantime i will play with you" Quinn replied feeling bad for her son. She walked over to him as he turned back around on the sofa to face the tv. She kissed the back of his head and ruffled his hair.

"But momma, you suck at Guitar Hero" Logan said with his cheeky killer smile.

Quinn gasped and pretended to be hurt by what he said, by putting her hand across her chest and frowning, before cocking her head to the side and giving him _her_ cheeky smile, "Well for that, im not gonna go easy on you to let you win this time" she said then tackled him down on the sofa and tickled his tummy over his Wolverine pajamas.

"I surrender" Logan squealed out of breath from laughing until Quinn finally stood back up.

"You set it up, I'm just gonna check on your sister," she said as she headed to Kayla's bedroom "you goof" she smiled.

After checking on her baby girl, who was sleeping soundly in her cot, she walked back into the lounge to see Logan holding a guitar and choosing a song to play. When Clay and Quinn learned that Logan liked playing the guitar that Haley gave him, Clay insisted on buying him Guitar Hero so they could all play together. He thought it would be a good game for them all to play as part of their Mom, Dad and Logan time.

"_**Hey it's Clay, leave a message."**_ Quinn heard for the second time.

"Babe, you're supposed to be here playing Guitar Hero with Logan. Where are you?" Quinn said before putting her phone back down on the table and walking over to Logan and picking up her guitar.

"You ready to lose?" Logan grinned at Quinn.

"No. Are you ready to lose? You dork." Quinn replied to Logan.

"You're the dork" Logan laughed. Quinn was very competitive when it came to games, but she would always let Logan win, but not tonight.

After winning the first two songs on Guitar Hero, Quinn decided maybe it was time to let Logan win. That way he would be having even more fun and it wouldn't give him a chance to wonder where Clay was.

"Dude, you're getting soooo good at this!" Quinn said to Logan causing him to smile, the smile that Quinn would kill to see every second of every day. It had got to a point where she actually had to try really hard if she wanted to win. Logan was a natural at everything he set his mind to, whether it was playing real guitars or just playing Guitar Hero, or even learning to perform a Cobra with one of his planes. Everything he wanted to be able to do, he managed to do, he was a fast learner. "I'm just gonna get some water, want some?" Quinn asked as she set down her guitar to get a drink and have a breather. It was getting intense now and they were both playing competitively, as well as jumping around to the songs.

"_**Hey it's Clay, leave a message."**_

"Clay, i'm officially worried, call me back" Quinn said into her phone whilst in the kitchen getting her and Logan a drink, but she didn't want Logan to hear her on the phone. She didnt want him to worry. "Here you go bud" She said handing him a small green plastic cup filled with water. "It's getting pretty late, so one more round, next one to win is the official Guitar Hero King okay?" She asked.

"Well you better prepare your losers speech now then mom" Logan smiled at Quinn, in which she replied with her evil eye roll glare, followed by a smile. Of course she was going to let Logan win. She may be competitive but how could she let her little boy lose? His smile and laugh was more important to her than her winning a game. "Just press play" She laughed.

"YAY I WIN!" Logan shouted and did a little dance to the music making Quinn laugh so much it hurt.

"Shhhh we don't want to wake Kayla up" Quinn said between her giggles as she held her index finger up to her lips. Her and Logan always had so much fun together, she couldn't imagine her life without him anymore.

"It's okay mom, you can still be the Uno-King" Logan said after they both stopped laughing and he turned the game and the tv off.

"Come on, lets get you to bed you cheeky monkey" Quinn said as she picked him up and threw him over her shoulder, walking into his bedroom she gently chucked him onto his bed and watched him as he wriggled under his quilt.

"Mom, where's dad?" Logan asked with a confused face.

"I don't actually know Bud, i guess he just got held up at work, he's probably with a client or something" She replied as she got into bed with him, knowing he would be upset that his dad wasn't with them.

"But he never misses our mom, dad and Logan days" he sighed.

"I know and im sorry he's not here tonight, but we had fun and you're the King of Guitar Hero!" Quinn replied and nudged Logan, hoping to make him smile, which it of course did.

"Night momma, i love you" Logan rolled over to face Quinn.

"Night Wolverine, love you too" Quinn replied and stroked his head and back until he finally fell asleep. Quinn tiptoed out of Logan's room and went back into the lounge to find her phone. It was now gone 9 o'clock and she had expected Clay home over 3 hours ago.

"_**Hey it's Clay, leave a message." **_Quinn heard yet again after it had rang for about a minute, but didn't leave a message.

Quinn was getting worried. Clay always rang if he was going to be home late and he never missed his Logan time or saying goodnight to Logan. Quinn tried to call Nathan to see if he was out with Clay, but Nathan's phone was switched off, so she decided to call Haley.

"Hey Quinny, what's up? You never call this late" Haley asked concerned.

"Hey Hales, is Nathan home?" Quinn asked and Haley could hear that Quinn was worried.

"Yeah he's actually in the shower, do you need him?" Haley asked.

Quinn was silent for a moment, thinking, before she responded, "No its fine, how long has he been home?"

"Since like 5.30 maybe 6ish? Why Quinny, whats going on?" Haley asked.

"Well Clay hasn't came home yet, and he hasn't called either. Did Nathan say anything about work?" Quinn asked.

"They had a meeting with a new client called Ashley, Nathan had a drink with them at Tric then came home to take Jamie to the Rivercourt, so he must still be at Tric, Quinny"

"Okay, thanks Haley-Bob, love you"

"Bye Quinny" and the phone went dead.

Quinn was now upset. Clay had stayed at Tric when Nathan had made the time to go home and play with his son. What possible reason could Clay have for not coming home for his son and not even calling. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep until he was home. She spent to next few hours watching a movie in bed, waiting for Clay to return or at least call. Neither happened. Kayla woke up crying at around 1am, so at least that gave Quinn something to do whilst waiting.

"Hey baby girl" Quinn cooed to her 9 month old baby who has big blue eyes and short fair coloured curly hair. "Don't cry, momma's got you" Quinn said as she picked her up out of her cot and rocked her in her arms trying to get her back to sleep. Kayla had started sleeping all through the night a few weeks ago, which made everything easier for Clay, Quinn and Logan as they all got a full night of sleep too. "Shhhh, you don't want to wake your handsome big brother up, do you" She whispered in her baby voice. Eventually the crying slowed to weak sobs. Kayla stared at Quinn with her big blue eyes, blue meeting blue as Quinn gazed back. Kayla grabbed a handful of Quinn's long blonde curls in her tiny soft hands. Quinn had noticed that almost every time she held Kayla, she would hold on to her hair and Quinn loved it. She couldn't wait until Kayla was older and would have beautiful brunette locks, just like Quinn had when she was younger. Either that or she would have mousey brown hair just like her dad. She hoped that Kayla would be a mini carbon copy of herself, because Clay had Logan who looked just like him. When Kayla's eyes finally closed, Quinn set her back down in her cot and left her daughter to sleep. She went back to her room and tried to call Clay again.

"_**Hey it's Clay, leave a message."**_

"Clay, if i have to hear that stupid tone one more time, i swear im going to go mad! It's 2am and im really worried! Come home!" Quinn said with a slightly angry but also worried tone into the phone. She lied back down in bed, sighing and got lost in her own thoughts staring blankly at nothing in particular. A while later, she was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of loud knocking on their big glass doors leading to the decking. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door, hoping it was Clay. She pulled back the white curtains and was relieved when she saw Clay's massive smile pressed against the glass. She quickly unlocked the door so he could get in. "Clay where the hell have you been?" Quinn asked, she wasn't sure if she should be angry or worried, but anger was definitely getting the best of her. Clay stumbled in the door and flopped on their bed. "Great. You're drunk!" Anger won.

"Im not drunk!" Clay tried to defend himself as he giggled that laugh that would normally make Quinn's heart race, but not tonight. "Okay maybe i am a little drunk!" he used his thumb and second finger to show "a little"

"A little! Clay I can smell you from here! You stink of beer and cigarettes! Have you been smoking?" Quinn tried not to shout, she was angry but she had to think of her two sleeping children.

"No i was not smoking Quinn James, my new money maker Ashley was with a friend who was smoking." Clay replied while taking off his shoes, shirt and jeans, dumping them on the floor and getting into bed.

"Why didn't you call Clay! I've been up all night worried sick about you!"

"I was celebrating Quinny-Pooh" Clay didn't think he had done anything wrong, probably because he was so drunk.

"You missed mom, dad and Logan time!" Quinn was upset for Logan and she was disappointed with Clay for letting there son down. "He's really upset. Nathan went home at 6 to spend time with his son, why couldn't you do the same?" She said while standing at the end of their bed, she was hurt by her own words.

"Ashley didn't want to leave yet, we had just signed a 19 million contract, Quinn! Logan will get over it, i will crash a plane with him tomorrow" Clay said and turned off the lamp on his side of the bed, "Baby just come to bed, we will talk in the morning"

"Yeah we will talk in the morning" Quinn said bluntly and headed for the bedroom door. She looked back at him and whispered "You could of called." She walked out of their room and opened Logan's bedroom door to make sure they hadn't woke him up. She saw him sleeping and decided to get into bed beside him. She didn't want to sleep beside Clay tonight, she was mad at him. She could of slept in one of their spare rooms, but she hated sleeping alone, and she knew Logan would love it if he woke up and she was beside him. "Im sleeping with my very favourite guy tonight" she whispered to Logan and kissed his head as he slept.

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**Why is Clay being a dick? hmm.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
sorry its sooo long. i had intended for it to be a massive argument for Clinn, but i got soo caught up in the cute Logan/Quinn bits haha.**

**MASSIVE THANKYOU to Casey. Ruby. Fan and Confusednikki247 for reviewing every chapter! you are amazing and i love you and i look forward to your reviews! :)**

**if you like my story, you need to thank OTHUSER because if i didn't have her daily message to update, then this wouldn't be here! haha. CHECK OUT HER STORY BECAUSE I LOVE IT. K? THANKS.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO WRITE, JUST LET ME KNOW AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO DO IT :) byeeee love y'all xxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Can i just say.. THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! Also, see how quick that update was! blame othuser. ;)  
This is chapter 20! When i stated writing this story, i thought it would be like 4 chapters long, NOT 20!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! xxxxxx**

"Mom" Logan whispered to a sleeping Quinn. He woke up to find her right beside him, facing him with her arms wrapped around him tightly. "Mom" Logan whispered a little louder and tried to wriggle in her arms. "Mom, wake up" He said even louder and poked at Quinn's arm.

"Mmmm. Hey buddy" Quinn whispered back as she struggled to open her eyes. She hadn't gone to sleep til late the night before as she was up waiting for Clay.

"Mom, Kayla's crying" Logan told her.

"Your dad will get her, let's go back to sleep" She smiled, still with her eyes closed as she pulled Logan back into her embrace.

"But Mom, why are you in my bed? Did you fall asleep in here watching me sleep again?" He asked, sometimes she would fall asleep in Logan's bed because she got too caught up watching him sleep, and eventually she would drift off herself.

"Mhm" She nodded. Technically she wasn't lying, she was watching him sleep when she fell asleep, but she didn't want to mention that it was after her and Clay had a fight.

"Mom?"

"Yeah baby?" Quinn answered, still with her eyes closed.

"Kayla's still crying, I don't think dad's going to get her" Logan said causing Quinn's eyes to fly open. She was still angry. First Clay ignored Logan, now he's ignoring Kayla.

Quinn sighed, "I will go get her then, how about we have Toaster Pastrys?" Quinn said as she got out of Logan's bed and he nodded and ran to the kitchen to wait for Quinn.

Quinn scooped up her baby girl and rocked her until she stopped crying, carrying her into the kitchen to meet Logan.

"What you got there buddy?" Quinn asked Logan who was holding a piece of paper.

"Dad left a note on the fridge, look" He said and handed her the note, balancing Kayla in one arm and holding the note in the other hand.

_**Had to go meet Ashley. Call you later. - Clay.**_

"Unbelievable" Quinn muttered as she screwed up the note a threw it in the bin. Quinn put Kayla down in a little play pen on the floor, where she would normally just sit, roll and hold a teddy. "So how many toaster pastries bud?, One, Two?"

"THREE!" Logan shouted and smiled.

"Three! Will your little tummy really be able to handle all of them?" Quinn smiled and she bent down to Logan's height and tickled his tummy.

"Yep!" he laughed

"Well you will have to sing the toaster pastry song three times then!" and Logan nodded with a big grin. "Okay go play with Kayla and i will make them for you, you goof" Toaster Pastries was probably the only thing Quinn could make without it going horribly wrong.

"Toaster Pastry you look so good and yummy" she sang to her self.

"MOM, COME HERE QUICK!" Logan shouted and Quinn came running in, leaving the toaster pastries in the kitchen.

"What is it?" She panicked.

"Look, Kayla's crawling!" Logan was sat with Kayla's teddy about 3 meters away from her, making her crawl towards him. "Come on Lala, chase the teddy" He said in his baby voice that he only used when talking to his baby sister. Quinn smiled widely and grabbed her camera to snap a few photos of the scene in front of her. She wished Clay was there with her too see it too, now she had yet another reason to be mad at him.

Later on in the day, Quinn still hadn't heard anything of Clay. She was getting more and more annoyed with him as the day went on. She had tried calling him, but all she got was his voicemail. She spent the day with Logan trying to get Kayla to crawl on the lounge floor, they also went onto the beach to fly a plane and then Quinn and Logan read a comic book together while Kayla had a nap. They went for dinner at Karen's Cafe, because Clay still wasn't home and Quinn didn't want to risk a kitchen disaster.

"Hey Haley-Bob" Quinn said walking into the cafe with Logan and Kayla.

"Hey Quinny, what can i get you?" Haley asked, and Quinn ordered some food and drinks for her and Logan.

"Since when do our men go for breakfast meetings with clients?" Quinn asked Haley after her and Logan had finished their dinner.

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Haley was confused.

"Logan could you go and find me a book for us to read to Kayla tonight please baby?" Quinn asked Logan and pointed towards the stacks of books that Haley had set up around the Cafe. Quinn didn't want Logan hearing this conversation, so she needed a distraction. When he had gone out of hearing range she looked back at her sister and continued, "Clay wasn't in when we woke up this morning, he said he had to meet Ashley and that he would call, but he hasn't."

"Nathan hasn't gone work at all today Quinny, he's spent the entire day teaching Jamie how to do some basketball tricks. Why would Clay meet Ashley alone?"

"That's what i want to know! Oh and did i mention, he didn't come home until gone 2am last night, and when he did, he was drunk. Drunk Haley, very drunk!"

"They signed a really good contract, i'm sure they're just celebrating" Haley tried to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Well they don't need to celebrate at 9 in the morning. You know he didn't even tell me that he was going back to signing women. After the whole Katie situation he only signed men, then last night he tells me he's got Ashley. Should i be worried Haley?" Quinn was angry with Clay but she was also starting to worry about their relationship.

"Listen Quinn, i've seen the way he looks at you, he loves you, he's probably just got caught up in the young, carefree life-style, with Ashley only being 21"

Quinn almost spit up her drink, "What? She's 21?" and Haley nodded. "Great, next you'll be telling me she's a tennis player.."

"Erm Quinny, she _is_ a tennis player." Haley admitted.

"You're kidding right?" Quinn asked and Haley shook her head. "Im gonna kill him."

"Quinn, what's wrong with her being a tennis player?" Haley asked as Quinn got up to leave but Quinn didn't respond.

"Logan, we're going home now bud" Quinn said as she reached for his hand and picked Kayla up.

"But momma, i haven't found a book yet"

"It's fine, we've got loads at home, lets go" she smiled weakly at him as they left the cafe.

As soon as they got home, Quinn put Kayla to bed then tried to get Logan to sleep early by stroking his head as she always did. She wanted him to be asleep by the time Clay got home, knowing that they would have an argument because of how angry she was at him.

At 10pm Clay returned. Quinn was sat on the sofa reading a photography magazine to make the time pass as she had to wait.

"Hey babe" Clay said walking into the beach house from the side door, beside the kitchen. Clearly he didn't realise Quinn was _still_ mad at him.

"Don't '_Hey babe'_ me" Quinn said slightly louder than normal as she stood to face him. "Where have you been?"

"Out with Ashley.." Clay replied as if Quinn should of been expecting that answer.

"Yeah i got that from your note, what have you been doing Clay?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Celebrating Quinn!" he raised his voice

"You celebrated yesterday, all day and night, or can you not remember that because you were so drunk?" she said with a very sarcastic tone.

"Well today was more formal, breakfast, training, meeting with coaches, dinner, and then celebratory drinks. You'd really like her." His voice returned to its normal tone, he didn't see the harm in what he was doing.

"You never take clients out for breakfast Clay? Why now?"

"She young and new to town" Clay said, trying to understand what was wrong with that.

"Exactly, she's young, she will meet people, preferably unmarried people without a baby daughter and a son waiting for their dad at home"

"Is this still about missing Logan time yesterday? because Logan would of already forgot about that" he said as he walked to the fridge to get a beer.

"Its not just that Clay! You've missed 2 dinners in a row now, you missed Logan time, you came home drunk off your face last night, you weren't here when we woke up, you missed Kayla's first crawl, you left a note, AND DIDNT CALL ONCE Clay. You've spent the past two days with a 21 year old girl, and completely abandoned your family." she said trying so hard not to shout too loud because Logan and Kayla were sleeping.

"My phone died and i haven't abandoned you, I'm here now aren't i!" Clay argued back. Their shouting had now woken Logan up. Logan heard the argument and tiptoed out of his bed and opened his bedroom door slightly to listen to his parents and see what all the noise was about.

"Yeah, you're here now, after your kids have gone to bed and after you've been out drinking yet again Clay!" Quinn said causing Clay to put his beer down on the side and walk away from it.

"Quinn, we used to get drunk all the time!" Clay said, thinking about their relationship in the past.

"**We** used to, THEN **WE** STARTED A FAMILY" realizing the last time her and Clay got really drunk together was before he even knew about Logan's existence.

"Just because we have children it doesn't mean we cant go out and drink Quinn" He said, completely unaware that Logan was listening

"I never said we couldn't.. All I'm saying is, you need to think of your family before your clients, especially Ashley" Quinn argued, she already didn't like Ashley, and she didn't even know her. Meanwhile Logan jumped back into bed, he didn't want to see or hear any more. He hid under his quilt in the hope that it would drown out the sounds of his parents arguing, something he had never witnessed before. He was so used to Clay and Quinn being so loving to each other and never thought they would fight.

"What's wrong with Ashley?" Clay asked, clicking on that Quinn didn't like her.

"SHE'S A TENNIS PLAYER, CLAY!"

"So..." he raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Katie was a tennis player!.. You stopped signing girls for a reason, especially tennis players." Quinn's heart sank, she still wasn't completely over the Katie situation, and was angry at Clay for not even discussing it with her.

"Look Quinn, i was out with _just _a new client-"

"With Ashley. The hot tennis player. Getting Drunk..."

"So what, you think i cheated? Because I would **never** do that"

"How can i know that? You're never home!" Quinn shouted and stormed off out of the lounge and headed to her bedroom. On the way she noticed Logan's bedroom door was open slightly. "Oh crap" she thought, realizing Logan would of heard them arguing. She opened his bedroom door a little more and peered in, and could hear faint weeps coming from Logan's bed. She noticed he had pulled the quilt all the way over his head, so she couldn't see his face.

"Logan?" She whispered to let him know she was there. She moved closer to him and sat down on his bed and slowly pulled the quilt away from his face so she could look at him. He had little tears streaming out of his gorgeous blue eyes. Quinn hated it when he cried. "Hey its alright buddy, don't cry, shhhh" She whispered at pulled him closer to her, to hug his tiny body. Clay stood just behind the door so that Quinn and Logan couldn't see him, but he could hear what they were saying.

"Why are you and dad fighting?" He asked between sobs with a sniffly nose.

Quinn was slightly thrown off, she didn't know how to respond. It made her think, maybe she was over-reacting, Clay was just out having fun. But maybe she was under-reacting, maybe Clay was cheating, why else would he spend so much time with the hot 21 year old athlete? Maybe he was bored of his new family life style? Why else would he miss family time? - "I don't know bud." She couldn't think of a better answer to tell her little boy.

"But you and dad never fight, ever." He continued to sob, it made Quinn's eyes fill up too. It was true, Clay and Quinn never fought and never had a bad word to say to each other, they were too in love for that.

"I know babe, but it will be fine, don't worry" Quinn replied as her tears threatened to fall.

"Dad doesn't love me anymore does he?" Logan said, and it stung both her and Clay in the heart.

"Of course he does Logan, what would make you think that?" Quinn replied, heartbroken. Clay wanted to burst in there and hug his son, but he also wanted to hear what Logan had to say and he knew Logan would tell Quinn everything.

"Because he cares more about work and having fun than me, i heard what he said"

"No that's not true, he loves you more than anything, we both do" she squeezed him even tighter.

"Then why is he never home anymore?"

"It's not because of you Wolverine, i cant tell you why he's never home, but i promise you, its not because of you" she said looking straight into his eyes.

"Then you and dad should both say sorry and make up then dad can be at home more and you wont be fighting anymore" Logan said followed by a yawn.

"Okay, if i go and make up with dad, will you go back to sleep?" Quinn smiled, trying to lighten the mood, knowing he wouldn't go to sleep if he was upset.

"Yep, i promise" He replied and lied back down.

"Where would i be without you hay? I love you Logan, don't ever forget that" she said as she kissed his cheek and tucked him in. Clay went back to the lounge so that Quinn wouldn't see that he was watching and listening her and Logan. Quinn quietly left Logan's room and went to her bedroom, she had had enough of the arguing and would just talk to Clay when he came to bed. Which he did minutes later.

"So Kayla started crawling today?" he asked as he walked in, leaned against the door frame and saw Quinn sat in the middle of their bed and noticed that she had been crying. Seeing her upset broke his heart, he hated it when she cried and wanted nothing more than to kiss her and take everything back.

"Clay, i'm-"

"I'm sorry Quinn" Clay butt in before she could get her words out.

"Clay, I-" she tried again.

"No Quinn, please let me just say this. I love you, and i love our children, more than anything in the whole world. Nothing is more important to me than you and our family and im so sorry i let you think otherwise. I'm sorry i didn't discuss Ashley with you, i should of known signing a tennis player would of reminded you of Katie, i will go and rip up the contract right now if you want. And im sorry i didn't call and came home drunk and missed family time, and missed Kayla's first crawl" The list seemed to go on and on. "I just got so caught up in an old pattern, but i won't let it happen again, i promise you Quinn. I love you so much, i didn't cheat on you, i would never dream of it or do anything to hurt this family like that. I love you, please forgive me" He said as he moved closer and closer to Quinn who was still sat on the bed.

"Clay, I-"

He sat down on the bed beside Quinn and took her hands in his hands "Listen to me Quinn James, i know your the stubborn one, but i would rather_ lose_ the argument, than _lose you_ to the argument."

"I-"

"Just like i would rather_ lose_ a contract than l_ose you_ to the contract.." he took a deep breath.

"Can i talk now?" Quinn asked and Clay nodded. "Good. I'm sorry" she said.

"Wait, why are you sorry? You shouldn't be apologizing Quinn, this ones on me"

"I'm sorry for over reacting and i'm sorry that i got jealous of you spending so much time with Ashley, i know you wouldn't cheat, i was just angry and every little thing seemed to get worse and worse." She said looking into his eyes that made her heart melt and her stomach do flips. "I was just annoyed that you didn't answer your phone, and you missed playing with Logan and you only left a note and I'm sorry for getting so mad and angry at you," Quinn was starting to ramble just like she always did when she was nervous or had a lot on her mind, Clay only knew of one way to calm her down, it was risky, but he had to do it. He cupped both her cheeks in his hands and gently but quickly pulled her face towards his and kissed her straight on the lips. The kind of kiss that she wouldn't pull away from because it gave her butterflies and she could feel all the anger leave her body, leaving her weak at the knees. Clay put everything he had into that kiss, he needed her to know that he loved her and was truly sorry for everything.

"I'm sorry, can we just stop arguing now" Clay said when he finally pulled out of the kiss. Quinn nodded and smiled to agree, Clay had the strongest effect on her. "Good, i love you, only you, nothings ever gonna change that" He said before leaning in to kiss her again.

**Thanks for reading, i hope you liked it? Do you realise how hard it is to write the couple you love more than anything in an argument? It's a killer for sure. **  
**P.S. I AM SO COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH THIS QUINN/LOGAN RELATIONSHIP... i hope you love it too!  
Please leave a review, and let me know some idea's. LOVE Y'ALL xxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! I noticed i've got some new readers, so hello and welcome to my story. haha! if you have any ideas, please let me know as i am running out of things to write. but hay, CHAPTER 21 WTF.**

**October 14th**

Quinn walked into her bedroom carrying a tray with a plate of toaster pastries and a glass of orange juice. It was a cool, breezy day in the fall, but the sun was shining brightly. She placed the trey on the table beside her side of the bed and sat down on her bed, and gently stroked Clay's face to wake him up.

"Morning baby" he said when he finally opened his eyes, looking straight into Quinn's and leaned up to kiss her. "Do I smell toaster pastries?" He asked and Quinn smiled, turning around to pick up the trey and place it next to Clay. "What's this for?" He asked.

"I just want you to know that i love you" Quinn replied.

"Quinn-"

"Clay is the 14th" Quinn bitted in.

"I know" he sighed.

"I think you should spend the day with Logan" Quinn said and took a bite of Clay's breakfast.

"Quinn, are you sure?"

"Of course. She's his mom" She knew it was true but she was hurt that Logan wasn't one of her own, even if she treated him like it.

"Yeah but you're his mom too now" Clay reassured her and fed her some more of his food.

"I know baby, but still.. he knows what today is." she replied looking away from his gaze.

"He does?" Clay asked and Quinn nodded.

"When i went to see if he was awake, he was looking at a photo of Sara, and he's been really quiet all morning. I think he needs you today, and i know you need him too" she was right and Clay knew it.

"The last 8 years.. they've gone so quick. Logan is 8 now and Kayla turns 1 in a couple weeks. It's scary how time flies" Clay said before taking a sip his orange juice. "What are you gonna do today then?" He asked, catching her gaze once again.

"Me and Kayla can have a girls day" she smiled, "And we will go see Alex at the gallery, its about time i get back to work." Alex had been running the gallery for Quinn, opening it twice a week, while Quinn looked after Kayla and Logan. When Alex wasn't at the gallery, she spent most of her time in Red Bedroom, writing and recording songs, or spending time with her boyfriend Chase, who was bar owner of Tric.

"That sounds like a good idea, we can set up a play-pen for Kayla there." He replied and finished off the rest of his breakfast.

"Go be with Logan" Quinn nicely ordered and kissed Clay once again "But if you need me, im here for you, always."

-xoxoxoxox

"Logan, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to you know" Clay asked his son as they walked in the cemetery where Sara was buried.

"No, i want to" Logan replied and reached for Clay's hand, who squeezed it tight. Logan's grandparents took him to her grave a few times, but it was hard for all of them. Logan was to young to remember though. "So what do we do here?" he asked Clay as they looked at her headstone.

"Well you can talk to her if you want, out aloud or in your head, either way is fine buddy" Clay said, remembering all the 'conversations' he had with Sara in this exact spot. "Hey Angel. Logan wanted to come see you today, now he's 8 and a big man, we thought he would be able to handle it. Quinn says Hi, she suggested that today should be a Me and Logan day, but i know deep down she really wanted to come to. She's been great Sara, you were right about her. I don't know where i'd be without her, so Thank you for pushing us together. We have a daughter now too, she's called Kayla and looks just like Quinn, sometimes i wonder if she's really mine. Logan's great with her too. I miss you sweetheart." Clay said talking to the air while Logan stood staring down at the ground, holding on to his dad's hand. "Want to say anything bud?" Clay asked.

"C-can i talk to her on my own?" Logan asked looking up to Clay.

"Of course. I'll just go sit over on that bench" he said pointing to a bench a few meters away. "Shout me if you need me, okay?" he asked and Logan nodded with a weak smile.

When Clay had gone, Logan gathered his thoughts before talking, he was nervous, he had never 'spoke' to Sara before. "Erm, Hi Mom. I don't really know what im supposed to say. But um, me and dad got you some flowers." He said as he put the flowers down on her headstone and sat down on the grass. "Um..Dad has told me a lot about you, but um.. i wish i knew you. But i'm glad i've got mommy Quinn too, she's really nice and fun and i love her. Grandma and Grandpa say that you're watching over me to make sure nothing bad happens to me, so thats pretty cool. I've got lots of photographs of you, that mom, well, um.. momma Quinn, put up for me because she says its important to have photo's to surround you of the people that love you. I don't really know what else to say, just, erm, i hope you like heaven." Logan said and looked up for Clay, to let him know he was done. Clay came over and sat down on the grass and they sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. Normally when Clay visited, he could talk to Sara for hours, but it was the first time he had bought Logan with him, so he didn't know how to act. "Can you tell me a story about my mom?" Logan broke the silence and leaded his head on Clay's arm.

"Sure" Clay smiled "Your mom didn't sleep for a week when we brought you home. Every cough, every gurgle, she'd be up and have you in her arms immediately. One time I teased her about it and she said 'Im always gonna be there for him, no matter what, he's got to know his mother loves him'." Clay said and looked at Logan to make sure he was okay. "She loved you more than anything in the whole entire world buddy, actually i'm kinda jealous of how much she loved you, and she still does, you know." It was hard for Clay not to fill up, but he knew he had to be strong and hold in his tears for Logan. "It's okay to be sad, and its okay to cry, Logan." Clay said knowing that Logan was putting on his poker face.

"I know dad, but, i don't want to cry" he took a deep breath, "Im happy that she loved me so much.. Can we go home now?" Logan asked.

"Yeah we can" he stood up and Logan copied. "Bye Angel, i love you and i miss you." It was a different kind of love to the love he now felt for Quinn, but both him and Quinn knew a part of him would always love Sara.

"Bye mom, love you" Logan whispered and turned to walk away with Clay.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxx

"Hey best friend!" Quinn smiled as she walked into her Gallery to see Alex standing in front of a photo, staring at it deeply.

"Hey!" Alex was shocked and jumped back a little bit, she didn't even hear Quinn come in while she was in her trance. She ran to hug Quinn who was holding Kayla "Hey girlie" she squealed as she took Kayla out of Quinn's arms. "God, i love this photo, you sure are talented Quinn." She had been staring at a picture of a couple children playing in a spray of water. Quinn had took it while the girls were all in Puerto Rico.

"Thanks Alex, and thank you so much for running this place, but im coming back now" Quinn hugged her best friend again.

"Anything for my very favourite girlie" She said as she bounced Kayla up and down in her arms, obviously she was referring to Kayla.

"I feel like we haven't spoke forever! What's going on with you and Chase? How's the record going? When do i get to listen?" Quinn and Alex definitely had a lot to talk about.

"Me and Chase are good, for once i actually feel stable, i really love him." Alex said and went all shy and smiley.

"Well have you told him?" Quinn asked, knowing Alex hid her feelings very well, she was an actress after all.

"Not in so many words to his face, which brings me to the record, he will know how i feel about him when he listens to the album" Alex smiled knowing that most of her songs were inspired by her love for Chase.

"I can't wait to hear it!" Quinn said.

"You will soon, anyway enough about me. Where's Logan?" She said looking behind Quinn to check she hadn't missed him come in.

"He's with Clay.. its the 14th." Quinn replied.

"Ohhh" Alex replied knowing exactly what that date meant "So why are you here and not with them?"

"I wanted Clay and Logan to spend the day together, besides me and Kayla can have a girls day"

"Oh right, so what are you and this baby that i might just steal, doing for the day?" Alex asked, without ever taking her eyes off Kayla

"Well, she's 11 months old so not much" Quinn laughed "I can't wait until she's a little bit older so i can play with her, i always play with Logan and im so bored when he's not around" Quinn pouted.

"Well, I was just about to close up here and go to the Cafe for some lunch, wanna come? Then we can have a proper catch up?" Alex asked and of course Quinn took up the offer.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hey babe" Clay shouted as he entered the beach house later that day with Logan. Quinn closed Kayla's bedroom door and headed to Clay and Logan in the lounge.

"Shhh" she said putting her index finger up to her lips, "She's just gone down. How was it?" She asked looking straight into Clay's eyes. She felt as if she could know everything that was on his mind just by looking into his big blue eye.

"It was good, wasn't it Wolverine?" He asked, putting his hand on Logan's shoulder and shaking it a little.

"Yeah it was." He agreed and walked off to his room quickly and quietly.

"Don't worry Quinn, he's fine" Clay immediately reassured Quinn, knowing that she would be worried about Logan.

"And how are you Clay?" Quinn sighed, she knew Clay would be upset, even if he wouldn't admit it, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Im good" he smiled then pulled her in for a kiss. "it was a good day and you were right, i needed him" Quinn was always right.

"I'm gonna go chat to Logan" Quinn said and hugged Clay again before heading for Logan's bedroom. She knocked gently on the door before entering his room. She saw him sat on his bed holding the guitar that Haley gave him a few months ago. "Hey buddy" she smiled at him when he took his eyes away from the guitar and looked at Quinn. "Do you want to talk?" She asked but he didn't respond, so she moved closer to him and sat next to him on his bed.

"Grandma and Grandpa say hello." he smiled at Quinn. "Grandpa taught me how to play some new chords. Wanna hear?" He asked and Quinn nodded yes, so he played her a few notes, before putting the guitar back down and climbing into bed. Quinn got in with him and cuddled him, holding him close in her embrace. She felt his grip tighten around her waist as he took a deep breath and sighed and she waited for him to talk. "Today was weird." was all he got out.

"Why bud?" she asked as she rubbed his back.

"I felt silly talking to no-one" he replied.

"It's not silly at all babe" she tried to reassure him.

"You know when dad told you about me, what did you think?" He asked.

"Erm, well" Quinn thought for a moment, that question really threw her off. "I don't know bud, i was so confused and your dad was really scared and angry at himself, and i just wanted to be there for him and support him. It was alot to take in. But i knew i'd love you as soon as i met you, and you know what, i did."

"Thanks for looking after me, i love you mom" Logan said, followed by a yawn.

"I love you to Logan, and im never gonna stop" Quinn replied and kissed him on the top of his head, and continued to rub his back and tickle his head until he fell asleep. She knew he'd had a long day and must of been exhausted.

When Logan had finally fell asleep, Quinn tiptoed out of his room and went to find Clay. He was sat on the sofa with a beer and had his feet up on the table in front. Quinn sat down beside him with her legs along to sofa and rested her head on his arm. She linked both her hands around his arm closest to her and snuggled beside him. She didn't know what to say, all she could do was be there for him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave me a review, they literally make my day!**  
**i dont know that actual dates or anything so i made it up. This was just a chapter that i really needed and wanted to do. It's quite crap but it needed to be done and i wish it was better, sorry. Anyways, REVIEW. **  
**love you all for reading! thanks. xxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING. THIS IS ALL CLINN FLUFF. GO BE SICK NOW. **

**On a serious note.. this story is coming to an end, every chapter gets worse and worse! If there's anything you want me to write, an idea's, then let me know! I NEED YOUR HELP! This chapter was sooo hard to get out, because i just have no idea's anymore.**

Clay and Quinn had the weekend to them selves, alone at the beach house with no children to look after. Every month, Logan would spend one weekend with his Grandparents, Sara's parents, and now that Kayla was getting older, Sam and Lynn had asked Clay and Quinn if they could act as grandparents to Kayla too. They didn't like the idea of taking Logan away from his sister for a whole weekend each month. Both Clay and Quinn had lost their parents, and they didn't want Kayla to grow up without any while Logan did, so they were delighted when Sam and Lynn asked. Quinn had got to know Sam and Lynn really well over the years since adopting Logan, it was as if they were her parents too. They had accepted Quinn into the family, just like Quinn had accepted Logan. They all had the children's best interests at heart.

"You're staring" Clay said to Quinn as she gazed at him while he slept. It was 12 noon and the pair had slept in, enjoying a nice long lay in. Clay's eyes were still closed, but he could feel Quinn's eyes on him.

"I'm just looking... intensely." Quinn laughed and then stroked his face with her fingertips while propped up on her elbows, before leaning down and kissing him on the lips.

"Mmm i could do this all day" Clay smiled with his eyes still closed.

"What, sleep?" Quinn laughed.

"Yeah and that" He laughed as he rolled on top of Quinn and returned the kiss, without even opening his eyes, he knew exactly where she was, before the silence consumed them both again as they lay in their bed. Silence was something they only got to experience on certain weekends when Logan and Kayla were at the grandparents house, it was nice and comfortable but strange for them all at the same time.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn asked Clay as they lay in silence staring at the ceiling. Quinn's head was rested on Clay's chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I was just thinking.. about the time i asked you to move in with me" Clay smiled and turned to face Quinn, moving her head from his chest, he took ahold of her hand and rubbed his thumb along her fingers, "It was just after your mom passed, and i couldn't stand being away from you, even though you had your own key and stayed over all the time"

"I remember" she smiled at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

"_Clay let me see!" Quinn pleaded and whined in a playful voice. Clay's hands were covering her eyes as he guided her into his walk in closet. _

"_Okay baby, on the count of 2?" He asked and she nodded. "Okay, one.. two" He said and released his hands, letting her see._

"_Babe, why are we in your closet?" She asked completely confused._

"_Well.." Clay replied and pulled open a mirrored door, reveling all of Quinn's clothes, shoes and accessories. "I was wondering, maybe you could officially move in, i mean, you sleep here every night, and you have your own key, and you go back to Nathan and Haley's every morning to pop in and say 'hi' and get more clothes, so i thought, you could just live with me now? I love you and i know i want to be with you forever, so you don't need to look for your own place anymore because you can live here" Quinn could tell he was nervous, he was rambling._

"_How.. did you do all of this?" Quinn asked in shock._

"_With a lot of help from Nathan and Haley... She packed up all of your clothes while you spent the day with Jamie, and then Nathan brought it all over here and helped me unpack."_

"_Oh right" she smiled and looked around the room._

"_So... will you move in with me?" he asked but Quinn didn't reply, she was still in shock. "If you don't want to baby it's fine, if you think we're moving to fast or its a step that you're not ready for, then its okay, i will pack it all back up for you" He was rambling again._

_Quinn walked straight up to him and pulled him close. Her hands went straight to the back of his head as she tiptoed and captured his lips with hers to stop him from talking. "Does that answer your question?" She smirked._

"_I will take that as a 'Yes' then?" Clay said as he leaned down to kiss her as she nodded._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Honestly, i thought you were going to say no" Clay laughed as he thought about that day.

"Well i didn't really have a choice, did i?" Quinn smiled and raised an eye brow. "It was nice of Nathan and Haley to help you, especially as it used to be sooo awkward around Nathan, like on our first date at Haley's concert!... oh and remember how when i 'officially' moved in, we made pancakes for breakfast every day for a week"

"And yet, you still can't make them right!" Clay joked and Quinn playfully slapped him on they arm. "And you made me get rid of the maid! ..Why did i ask you to move in again?" He teased.

"And then we went to Utah" She said.

"Yep, that was a good week, we should take Logan and Kayla when she's a little older. We've got halloween this Sunday then Kayla's first birthday on Monday, but I think we should take them to Utah when she's 18 months? I reckon Wolverine would love it" Clay was getting excited like a 5 year old just talking about it. Quinn liked the idea of it, that week was one of the best weeks of her life and it was just what her and Haley needed.

"Yeah we should" she agreed.

"So what will it be Quinn James, pancakes, toaster pastries, or the Clay-de-lux?" Clay asked as he got out of bed to prepare their breakfast.

"Me and Logan had toaster pastries everyday this week, so not them or i will definitely be sick!" she replied as she followed Clay to the kitchen.

"Hey, i've seen you eat 8 all in one day!"

"That was a dare and i was pregnant with Kayla!...You're so mean to me!" Quinn laughed at the thought of it but then pouted for the sympathy she knew she'd get from Clay. However Clay knew her trick all too well, so he just laughed at her even more. "What! You are mean to me, you say i'm too long and that i lose things and that i can't cook, and you make me do silly dares"

"Remember when Hales was in labour with Lydia, and you, me and Jamie tried eating 7 crackers in 60 seconds!" Clay said as he burst out laughing again.

"That was horrible! Yet another stupid thing you get me to do!" Quinn tried not to laugh, still wanting the sympathy from Clay.

"I'm pretty sure that one was your idea!" Clay teased causing Quinn to gasp. "I only do it because i love you, more than you will ever know"

"It's a good job you know how to save your self with these perfect lines" Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around Clay's neck and kissed him. She got what she was after.

"Clay-de-lux it is then" Clay said pulling out of the kiss and getting out the ingredients needed. "There's a crossword puzzle on the table, go knock your self out"

"I'd rather sit right here and watch you" Quinn replied as she jumped up to sit on the counter just beside where Clay was preparing food.

Clay and Quinn spent their entire day together doing all the stuff they did before they had Logan and Kayla. They went to the comic book store, they played video games, they went for a walk along the beach, Clay even tried to teach Quinn how to cook their dinner which ended up being a disaster, so they had to settle for take-out. After their romantic dinner, which turned out to be Pizza, they cuddled on the sofa and talked. They always talked, they rarely ever ran out of something to talk about, but when they did it was such a comfortable silence between them that it was relaxing. Talking was the thing they did best, neither of them liked being shut out and both liked knowing exactly what the other was thinking, but most of the time, they could tell what each other was thinking.

"I know you miss the kids, but you will see them tomorrow night so stop worrying about them Quinn James" Clay said looking at Quinn.

"How-?"

"I always know" Clay butted in, knowing that she was going to ask how he knew what she was thinking. Quinn still had a hard time letting go of the children, she knew they were in good hands with Sam and Lynn, but nothing would stop her from missing them. The bond she had formed with Logan was just like a normal mother/son relationship, to an outsider they were the perfect, normal family. And Kayla was her baby girl, the baby girl who she almost lost twice, she would always worry about her.

"Well do you know how much i love you?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Hmm no i don't Quinn James, how much do you love me?" Clay used this as an opportunity to fish for compliments.

"Enough to make me Quinn Evans.. not Quinn James!" she laughed "And that's like, a whole lot!"

"I am a pretty lucky guy then aren't i?" Clay asked in his teasing tone.

"Yeah, but you're stuck with me forever" Quinn smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Clay smiled and leaned down to kiss his wife.

**Thanks for reading..**

**So, sorry for the awful chapter, sorry for all the fluff. **

**I hope you liked the flashback, it was something we never actually got to see, so i made up my own version, and if you don't like it then well, sorry. ha.**

L (guest) dude, make an account so i can talk to you! i love getting your reviews.  
M (guest) are you the same person as L? haha, if not, go make an account too! 

**Go read othuser's story because its really good and if it wasn't for her, this story would of ended weeks ago! **

**Please leave me a review! Love you all xxxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Okay so here's chapter 23, i managed to continue this story, but i don't know how much longer i will keep it going.  
i already know what you're all going to complain about in this chapter, its cool, hate me. I LOVE YOU. enjoyyyyy xxxx**_

"Hey Girlie" Alex said to Quinn while she walked into Quinn's gallery but didn't walk up close to Quinn.

"Hey Gorgeous" Quinn replied as she put Kayla down on the floor to crawl around. Kayla was now 1 years old and still hadn't said a word or walked a single step, she did, however enjoy crawling everywhere.

"I have some news for you" Alex said from the doorway with a huge smile on her face.

"Ooooooh what is it?" Quinn questioned.

"Chase asked me to marry him!" Alex squealed and held up her ring finger.

"What!" Quinn squealed back "Get your sexy butt over here!" Quinn said and Alex ran up to hug her best friend. "Congratulations!" and then they were both screaming.

"We want to get married as soon as possible... like in 2 weeks"

"What, thats crazy! Exciting, but crazy!" Quinn said as she put her hands on Alex's shoulders and took a step back, looking straight into her eyes to make sure this is what her friend really wanted.

"I know but we just want to be married, there's nothing i want more than to be his wife, so why wait? .. And anyway, you're the one who got married without a word of warning!" Alex said

"_haha,_ okay but you have got to let me take your wedding photo's!" Quinn smiled.

"No way. Not gonna happen." Alex said bluntly.

"What! Why?" Quinn pleaded with a disheartened face.

"Because, im going to need my maid of honor to get really drunk with me without having to worry about capturing important moments, i want you to be in the photo's with me!" Alex said as she took hold of Quinn's hands and subconsciously began swaying them back and forth.

"...What?" Quinn said in shock.

"I want you to be my maid of honor, will you?" Alex said and reality kicked back in with Quinn.

"Of course i will" she said before pulling Alex into another tight hug.

"Us girls are having a spa day for my bachelorette party next weekend" Alex said pulling out of the hug.

"A spa day... Do i need to remind you of Brooke's spa day?" Quinn said raising an eye brow.

"Nooo" Alex smiled and shook her head thinking about Brooke's crazy party. "P-l-ease, i could only wish my party is as good as hers was"

"Good? Brooke lost her ring, Millie got a tattoo, we stole a dog, annnddd I GOT MY TONGUE PIERCED!" Quinn laughed at the memories knowing it was an amazing night with friends.

"And after this weekend, you wont be the only lady of Tree Hill without a tattoo" Alex said thinking of all the girls tattoo's. Haley had the number 23 on her back, Millie had boots on her back, Brooke had a tattoo near her lady business and Alex had a tattoo saying 'believe' on her left arm.

"Oh yes i will!" Quinn said in a serious tone with a smile.

"Whatever." Alex laughed. "Anyways, i need to go tell Julian and Brooke, and Nathan and Haley"

"Where is Chase by the way?" Quinn asked.

"He's meeting me at Brulian's, i wanted to tell my best friend first and he would not of enjoyed our screaming"

"Congratulations" Quinn said pulling Alex into another hug. "I love you, Mrs-soon-to-be-Adams"

"I love you too Evans" Alex said pulling away from Quinn then headed for the door.

As Alex was walking out of the gallery Clay was walking in with Logan. Logan smiled and high-fived Alex before running up to Quinn and jumping into her arms.

Clay stopped to talk to Alex, "Congratulations Shorty" he said straight away and took her in for a hug.

"How do you-"

"I just bumped into Chase, thats how i know" Clay cut her off knowing what she was going to say.

"Oh well, thank you, i'll see you later" Alex smiled at Clay and left the gallery. With Quinn and Alex becoming such good friends, Clay and Alex had became better friends too, just like Quinn and Chase had.

"Hey mom!" Logan said while Quinn held him in her arms.

"Hey Buddy, did you have fun with dad?" She asked and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yeah, we went to see Joe Turner and he signed a jersey for me!" Logan smiled telling Quinn about his day with his dad.

"Thats awesome" Quinn said before putting Logan down "Dude, your getting so tall now, soon i wont even be able to pick you up!" Quinn laughed then Logan went to play with Kayla who was still crawling around the floor.

"Hey Handsome" Quinn said walking towards Clay and giving him a quick kiss.

"Guess where I'm going next weekend for Chase's bachelor party" Clay teased.

"Oh God.. where?"

"Vegas!" he replied and Quinn's mouth dropped open.

"You mean the place with prostitutes, strippers and show girls?!" she said and looked behind her to make sure Logan hadn't heard.

"Yeah. I don't know. I hope so!" Clay laughed causing Quinn to give him a little shove with a sad and shocked face. "Baby, im joking, don't worry, its just us guys having a few drinks in an extremely nice and expensive hotel."

**ONE WEEK LATER.**

It was early this Saturday morning, Quinn had pulled into the drive way of the beach house and parked her car. She had just returned home from taking Logan and Kayla to their Grandparents house, where they will be staying for the night. When she stepped into her house, she could hear the shower running, so she quickly headed for the bathroom, undressed, and joined her husband.

"What are you doing in my shower, baby?" Clay asked with his eyes closed facing away from Quinn, he felt the draft of cold air flow into the shower as she stepped in and felt her cold arms wrap around his chest from behind.

"Letting you know what you'll be missing if you screw up tonight in Vegas" she teased as she kissed the back of his neck and formed a trail of kisses around his neck and she slowly moved her self in front of him.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" Clay teased as he wrapped his arms around her body and placed his hands on the bottom of her back.

"That stupid rule doesn't apply to us!"

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because you're mine and no-one else can ever have you." Quinn squinted her eyes and tiptoed to kiss Clay.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Clay said as Quinn pulled out of this kiss. "I saw a red dress laid out on the bed, is that what your wearing tonight?"

"Yeah, maybe. Why? Is it okay?" Quinn asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, the neck line should be at least 2 inches higher, its far too short and definitely too tight"

"HEY!" Quinn gasped and hit Clay in the stomach. "I probably won't be wearing it for very long anyway."

"Oh is that right? What do you girls have planned?" Clay asked.

"Let's just say, i might have random guys hands all over me..." Quinn teased.

"Massage?" he asked with a smile.

"Massage. We're having a spa day. But seriously baby, i want you to have fun tonight." Quinn replied as she stroked Clay's chest with a fingertip. "But not too much fun" she said before kissing him passionately.

"Wait.. you're having a spa day.. like Brooke's? I remember the stories from that night and i remember not being able to kiss you _like this_ for a whole week because someone decided to let her best friend pierce her tongue." Clay joked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, you need to go, you're going to miss your flight!"

"But its more fun in here with you" Clay pleaded.

"Go on you dork" she said pointing to the shower door.

"Are you kicking me out of my shower?"

"Mhmm" she nodded

"You come in here, interrupting my shower, and now you're kicking me out, right." Clay said pretending to be upset.

"But you love me for it." Quinn smiled, that smiled that Clay loved more than anything.

"Yeah i do. I will see you tomorrow, and baby, try not to get a new piercing, tattoo, black eye or steal anyone's pets.. I love you Quinn James."

"I love you too, now go, you goof" Quinn said before kissing Clay one last time and giving him a final hug.

**LATER THAT DAY.**

"So ladies, are you ready?" Alex said to Haley, Brooke, Millie and Quinn as they all stood outside a suite that Alex arranged for their night. She opened the door's to reveal a classy, beautiful room filled that had 7 good looking, strong men in, ready to pamper the ladies. There was a constant flow of wine for everyone and soothing, relaxing music in the back ground. They were all so into their massages that they barely said a word to each other, they were enjoying the peace and quite, something they rarely had. Jamie and Lydia were spending the night with Nannie Deb, Logan and Kayla were at their grandparents and Victoria and Ted were looking after Jude and Davis, so it gave all the young parents a chase to escape from their children for a night.

"What's up Quinn, you seem.. different?" Alex asked noticing her best friend wasn't her usual happy and loud self.

"Nothing" she said quietly but Alex just stared at her with a raised eye brow waiting for Quinn to tell her the truth. "Fine, i just miss Clay and the kids. And Clay is in Vegas with prostitutes and strippers and show girls!" she said sarcastically but Alex knew she meant it.

"Listen Quinn, I've seen the way that boy looks at you, and i promise you it will be okay, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know"

"Come on, let's get ready to go out! Drink up!" Alex said handing Quinn another glass of white wine.

Meanwhile, the guys were all in Vegas. Chase had got a big suite in a fancy hotel for him, Clay, Nathan, Julian, Mouth, Skills and his best friend and best man Chris. They dropped off there bags and went straight out to the clubs. Within the hour they were all very drunk on the streets of Las Vegas. They wasn't out for very long because they had wife's and girlfriends waiting for them at home, and they realized they couldn't enjoy Vegas as much as they could of if they were single men. They returned to the suite and continued drinking in there. However Skills and Chris were single men, so they stayed out for longer, before realizing it wasn't as fun without the rest of the guys.

**THE NEXT DAY.**

"I don't feel so good" Quinn said waking up on the floor with mascara down her cheeks and red lipstick all over her face, she ran to the bathroom wearing last nights red dress, ready to be sick and to wipe all the messy make-up off her face.

"What happened last night?" Brooke asked as she woke up lying on the table surrounded by food on pink paper plates and empty bottles of wine, as she noticed the room was a complete mess with wet floors and silly string hanging everywhere.

"Why am covered in.. what is this.. fur?" Millie asked as she looked at the white and grey fur on her shirt.

"Brooke, your knee's are black!" Alex said and got up off the floor.

"What! Ouch!" Brooke gasped as she poked at her knee's.

"OH NO!" Quinn screamed from the bathroom which made all of the girls run in.

"What" All the girls said as the entered the bathroom as saw Quinn with her left arm stretched out and she was looking into the mirror.

"Uh Oh, i told you this would happen!" Alex laughed to her best friend.

"Clay is going to kill me!"

"Why would you get 'Fortitude' tattooed on your arm?" Brooke asked trying to remember the night.

"And why is it in the exact same place and the exact same font as your tattoo?" Quinn said looking towards Alex, who shrugged.

"At least you don't have a pair of boots above your ass!" Millie said, causing Alex to quickly unzip the back of Quinn's dress, just to check.

"It's okay, you're good." Alex said and Quinn signed with relief.

"Why am i the only one who did something stupid?" Quinn asked.

"You're not. Brooke's knee's are black and Millie had sex with an animal." Alex laughed.

"I did not!" Millie cut in.

"Where's Haley?!" Quinn asked and no one replied, "HALEY" she shouted and the all began running around the suite to look for Haley. "I will call her" Quinn said looking for her purse, "wait, has anyone seen my purse and my phone?" Quinn asked.

"No" they all said, "I will call Haley, Millie call Quinn's phone" and so they both did, but Quinn's phone didn't ring.

"Tutor Mom, where the hell are you?" Brooke asked when she heard Haley answer the phone.

"I'm at home with my children" Haley replied bluntly as if Brooke should of known that.

"What, why?!" Brooke angrily asked.

"Why don't you ALL come over here and i will explain." Haley laughed.

"Fine" Brooke replied and hung up.

"This is like our own version on The Hangover and we're not even the ones who went to Vegas!" Millie said walking around the room looking for anything that would remind her of the night.

"Clay is going to love this! He always says i lose things, and right now i have no idea where my phone or purse are. And a tattoo with his business's name on! Who does that?!" Quinn said with mixed emotions, she half found it funny but half knew that this would provide Clay with jokes for years. "Alex, why has nothing happened to you?"

"Because i'm getting married next week and didn't want a black eye like at the last bachelorette party, i was very sensible last night"

"So you remember what happened?" Millie asked

"I wish" she shook her head no.

"Right, we need to go to Haley's, she knows something that we don't know." Brooke said to the girls. Just then they heard a shuffling noise coming from the closet.

"What.. was that?" Alex asked and Millie walked up to the closet, ready to open it to see what was inside. As she pulled open to door she didn't directly see anything until she looked down.

"Bunny Rabbit" she laughed and picked it up realizing thats why she was covered in fur.

"Chester?!" Quinn asked and walked over to Millie to see "Yeah this is Chester! Why do we have Jamie's rabbit?"

"Let's go find out!" Alex said and they all headed to Haley's house.

xoxoxox

"Wow, you all look horrible" Haley said when she opened to door to Brooke, Alex, Quinn and Millie who were all in last nights clothes.

"Worst hangover of my life Haley-Bob" Quinn said and hugged Haley.

"And you smell like, well lets just say, shower before Clay gets home in 2 hours" Haley replied.

"I think this belongs to you" Millie said handing Chester to Haley, who quickly went up to Jamie's room to put Chester back in his cage.

"Why does every party i go to end up like this?" Alex asked as Haley returned.

"So Haley, why are you here, and not hungover at all?" Brooke asked.

"You girls really don't remember anything, do you?" Haley asked and they all shook their heads, no. "Well after we left the suite to go out, Deb called me and said that Jamie wasn't feeling well but not to worry, so obviously i worried and didn't drink for the rest of the night, just incase. When you were all extremely drunk, i decided to go home to check on Jamie, but you all insisted on coming with me. Quinn you said that you just _had_ to check on Jamie because you're his favourite Aunt Quinny, and when you went into his room, you stole Chester and said you'd take good care of him and even promised Jamie you would look after Chester, so i knew he'd be fine. Then when you all left you said you were going back to the suite" Haley tried her best to explain the night "Oh and Brooke you fell down the stairs at Tric and then the stairs outside my house" Haley said causing all the girls to laugh.

"Well that explains the bruised knee's and the stolen rabbit" Brooke said.

"Yeah but it doesn't explain THIS!" Quinn said pointing to her tattoo.

"QUINN! You didn't?!" Haley gasped.

"Oh apparently i did" Quinn signed.

"Well, now we all have one!" Brooke laughed trying to lighten Quinn's mood.

"Have you seen my phone?" Quinn asked Haley "I need to call Clay"

"Quinn, he will be home soon and he will be on the flight on now, go home and shower and he'll be back before you know it" Haley said trying to reassure her big sister.

"Alex, this was your night, why are you not suffering like us!" Millie asked but Alex just laughed. She didn't know why she wasn't as affected as the others, not that she was complaining.

Brooke, Quinn, Millie and Alex all went back to the spa suite to clean up the mess they had created. Quinn had found her purse under a couch and found her phone smashed up in the freezer. They did one final check that they had got all of their belongings and that everything was as good as new, before returning to their lovely husbands and boyfriends. When Quinn got back to the beach house, she walked in, still in last nights dress and still very hungover. She saw Clay sat in his chair with a bottle of water in one hand and a box of pain killers on his lap.

"Well you look like you had a good night" He said as Quinn leaned against the wall.

"My head hurts and my insides hurt" she pouted waiting for the sympathy she knew he would give her.

Clay got up and walked over to her and gave her a hug and handed her the pain killers and water, "i thought you would need these" she instantly swallowed the pills and leaned her head against Clay's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Go shower you goofball, you smell like the floor of a brewery!" he said as he slowly guided her towards the bathroom before returning to his chair where he could recover from his night in Vegas. When Quinn got out of the shower, she got dressed into some pajama shorts and a strappy white top and sat with Clay on his chair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face in his neck.

"I need to tell you something" she said in a whispered, scared of how he might react.

"Okay.." he said looking straight at her, not knowing what to think.

"Actually i will just show you" she said and lifted up her left arm and pointed to her tattoo, "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to get a tattoo, i have permanently marked my skin with the name of your business!" Clay just burst out laughing. He reached into his jeans pockets and pulled out his phone.

"Look at these" he said handing her his Blackberry. He showed her pictures that she had sent him last night of her and the girls. When he got to the last couple pictures from her, he pointed one specific photo out to her. It was of Alex putting a temporary stick on tattoo on to Quinn's arm.

"Wait.. what?" she looked shocked and confused.

"You called me last night saying that Alex really wanted you two to have matching tattoo's so i suggested a temporary one, if you scrub hard enough it will come right off" Clay laughed at the fact that Quinn had got a fake tattoo and thought it was real.

"I called you last night?!" her voice was high pitched.

"Yeah, about 8 times, the last time you called you cut me off because you dropped your phone, then you rang me back off Brooke's phone and told me that you put your phone in the freezer." he laughed.

"That explains so much!" Quinn smiled as she got comfy again and cuddled Clay.

"Oh and did you find your purse? Brooke hid it under the couch." Clay asked.

"Yeah i did, how did you know that?"

"She called Julian.. 9 times." he replied causing Quinn to laugh again, "You girls really missed us guys didn't you?"

"It's only because we love you!" Quinn defended her behaviour.

"I know baby, you texted me that 14 times last night." he said and Quinn gasped, trying to remember anything about the girls night out. "I love you Quinn James, even when you're a drunken mess"

"And i love you" Quinn replied before kissing her husband. They laid on the couch for the entire day, recovering from partying and enjoying each others company, because they had missed each other so much, even though they were only apart for one night.

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**L (guest) - you have to go make an account now, we had a deal! :)**  
**Confusednikki24-7 - thanks for reviewing every single chapter, you are amazing.**  
**Thankyou to anyone who reviews!**  
**HUGE THANK YOU TO OTHUSER. THIS GIRL. GO READ HER STORY. enough said.**  
**love you all xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, i am soooo sorry it took over a month to update, i have been sooo busy with school work that it actually took about 2 weeks to get this completed because i just cant find the time! lol jk, i have a fucking amazing social life, thats why! _everyones turning 18, what can i say!_ haa. anyways this chapter is pretty awful but oh well! ALSO, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY (which is sooo much better than this one) CALLED _'HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA.'_ SERIOUSLY. READ IT. IT IS AMAZING COMPARED TO THIS TERRIBLE THING I CALL A STORY!**

"Logan Samuel Evans!" Quinn shouted "If you break that box spring you'll be sleeping on the floor!" Quinn laughed as she walked in to Logan's room and leaned against the door frame and watched him jump around on his bed. Logan was to busy laughing at himself to even care what Quinn had said. "I mean it." She said with a serious face trying not to smile.

"What's all the noise about?" Clay asked as he walked up behind Quinn and put his hands on her hips.

"Wolverine thinks he's tigger!" Quinn said.

"Logan Samuel Evans, if you break that box spring you'll be sleeping on the floor" Clay said not realizing Quinn had just said the exact same thing.

"That's what i said!" Quinn pouted.

"You want to jump on the bed too, don't you?" Clay looked at Quinn, who couldn't help but smile.

"Yes i do." She replied and climbed on to Logan's bed, took hold of his hands and started jumping around.

Clay stood by and watched for a few minutes, and laughed as the two of them fell down at the same time, out of breath and exhausted. He flopped on the bed and grabbed both of them in his arms, "I've got you now, my crazy tiggery things. Why are you so happy this morning?" He asked Logan.

Logan took a minute to catch his breath before replying, "I'm spending the day with Skills" he smiled.

"You are?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Yep. Jamie said that him and Skills are always together at Tree Hill weddings, so i will be with them."

"Okay, but don't leave the church unless Skills goes with you, promise?" Quinn said thinking about when Jamie left the church to go to the bathroom and then got kidnapped.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Just promise us you will always stay in the same room as me and your mom." Clay said.

"I promise" Logan replied, still confused but he wouldn't go against his parents word. He climbed off his bed and headed for the door.

"Logan" Clay called, causing him to turn around, "You're my son and i love you, i need you to be safe"

"I know, i love you too. Is there breakfast, dad?" He asked which made Quinn laugh.

"Yeah dad, is there breakfast?" Quinn added.

"Sometimes i think the only reason you two love me is for my cooking skills" Clay said as he and Quinn followed Logan into the kitchen. Quinn and Logan simply nodded at him.

"I love you for other things too" Quinn whispered into Clay's ear when Logan had walked over to Kayla who was in her play-pen on the floor.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Clay asked, waiting for more compliments.

"Well, you earn a lot of money." Quinn teased.

Clay pretended to be hurt "Thanks babe, thanks."

"Im kidding baby" She said and kissed his cheek before going to play with Kayla and Logan.

"Hey babe, where's Alex?" Clay asked.

"She's gone for a walk along the beach, she wanted a few minutes to herself before the wedding" Quinn replied and Clay nodded. Alex had spent the night at the beach house as she was getting married to Chase today, and it was unlucky to see each other before the wedding.

All of a sudden Kayla pushed herself up on two feet and took a step towards Quinn. Quinn gasped and shouted for Clay to look. It was her first steps. Clay and Quinn had expected her to of started walking or talking a couple months ago, and when they started to worry, they took Kayla to the doctor who explained that because Kayla was born so prematurely, she was a slow developer and learner. The doctor reassured them that it is something she will grow out of and when she reaches her toddler years she would be fine. Kayla had muttered a few sounds but nothing made up a word or even remotely sounded like a word, so they are still waiting for that.

"Baby! You're walking!" Quinn squealed and held out her arms, which Kayla walked straight into.

"Okay, now come to daddy, princess" Clay said as he positioned himself a few steps away from Quinn. "Come on Kayla" he said as Quinn turned Kayla to face Clay. Kayla took a few steps towards Clay and almost fell once, but managed to stay on her own two feet long enough to reach Clay. "Well done baby girl." Quinn grabbed her camera and took a couple pictures of Kayla's first steps. She got a lovely shot of Kayla walking towards Logan, who was sat on his knee's with his arms stretched out wide, with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my god!" Alex squealed as she walked into the beach house after her walk along the beach. She saw Clay, Quinn and Logan all sat on the floor, with Kayla walking between them. "This is the cutest thing i have ever seen!" she said before taking a picture of Clay, Quinn, Logan and Kayla.

* * *

As the day went on Quinn and Alex got ready in Quinn's bedroom. Quinn did Alex's make-up and curled her hair for her, while Clay and Logan were getting ready in Logan's room. The girls were both in jeans and shirts, they didn't want to put their dresses on until they were just about to leave for the church, but the boys were ready in their suits. Alex's parents arrived at the beach house and the three of them travelled together to the church, while Clay, Quinn, Logan and Kayla went together. When they arrived at the church, Clay took Kayla and sat down in one of the first few rows of seats with Brooke and Julian and the boys, while Logan ran off to Skills and Jamie. Alex's mom also went to sit down. The music started playing and Lydia, the flower girl, walked down the isle, followed by two of Alex's friends from childhood, and then Quinn, and finally Alex and her dad. The church was small and she could see Chase, who turned around to look at her the instant he knew she was coming down the isle. There wasn't many guests, just a few close friends and family. After the ceremony, the party was held in a 5 star luxurious hotel, so that guests who had travelled down to Tree Hill had somewhere to stay. It was held in one of the function rooms and had been decorated with white and pink drapes. There was a big dance floor in the middle of the room. The first on the dance floor was Skills, who was trying to encourage Jamie and Logan to dance with him. Alex and Chase had their own little table, and everyone else was on a table with their families. It wasn't long until the dance floor was full of people dancing. Clay had dragged Quinn up to the dance floor but soon regretted it when she started dancing. Logan found it hilarious and laughed his little giggle that made you giggle. A slow song came on next and Clay pulled Quinn close. All the couples were dancing together with Alex and Chase in the middle of the dance floor.

"Gosh, she looks absolutely beautiful, and her dress is just..-" Quinn whispered into Clay's ear, looking at Alex as she rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"Stunning, i know" Clay interrupted her sentence, knowing what she was thinking.

"This whole day has been amazing for Alex" Quinn said with a slight sigh. She started thinking about how she never had a big wedding with Clay. Before they had adopted Logan, all Quinn could think about was her wedding day with a fancy dress and Mini Banana Cream Pie's but when Logan called her "mom" her priorities instantly changed. She didn't regret her choice to not have a big wedding, but seeing her best friend have one did make Quinn slightly upset.

"I'm sorry we didn't have a wedding like this, Quinn" Clay said and gave her a tight hug. He knew from the second she sighed that she was thinking about _what could of been._

"Don't be sorry, it was my choice to get married when we did" she said as she continued to sway to the slow song.

"I know but i wanted to give you the day of your dreams" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Everyday I'm living my dream, with you, and Logan and Kayla" she smiled honestly as Logan and Jamie were moaning at the DJ begging him to put up beat music back on.

"Speaking of, where is my little princess?" Clay asked

"She's with Millie" Quinn replied. Millie had offered to keep an eye on Kayla, who was sleeping in her stroller near the Scott/Evans/Baker table. The loud music and people talking and laughing couldn't even wake her up.

"Quinn, i've been thinking about something, and i don't know how you will take it" Clay said looking straight into her eyes so she would know he was being serious.

"What is it, honey?" she asked as she put the palm of her hand on his cheek.

"I want us to have another baby" he said without moving his eyes from hers.

"Really?" she squealed. People always told Quinn that they imagined her having loads of babies, and coming from a big family she had always wanted at least 3.

"Yeah" Clay nodded. "Logan's growing up so fast, Kayla started walking, and I know you want lots of babies too" he said and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Just then an upbeat song came on and everyone starting dancing along to the music. Logan started dancing with Alex. She bent down slightly and held on tightly to his hands as they swayed back and fourth and round and round.

"Okay i need another drink" Quinn said as she grabbed Clay's hand and pulled him away from the dance floor and headed to the bar.

"One beer, one white wine and 2 tequila shots please" Clay ordered.

"Are you trying to get me drunk!" Quinn laughed after they both did their shots.

"Well, we have a room upstairs, maybe we should go and get started on this baby making process" Clay cheekily smiled.

"Clay, we can't right now"

"Whyyy" he said already slightly drunk.

"Because we are parents!" Quinn laughed

"Yes but look, Logan is over there with Alex" he said pointing to the dance floor, "and Kayla is over there with Millie and Mouth" he said pointing to Kayla.

"Clayyyy" she smiled as he took hold of her hand and started pulling her towards to doors to leave.

"Shhh, don't act suspicious" he said as he pulled her into the elevator and pressed the floor number. When they reached their room, he quickly pulled his room key out of his jacket pocked and rushed to open the door.

Meanwhile Haley and Nathan took a break from dancing to sit down and catch their breaths.

"Where's Quinny?" Haley asked Nathan as they sipped champagne.

"I don't know, i haven't seen her or Clay for a while, maybe they stepped outside to get some air, you know what Quinn's like with her dancing!" Nathan laughed causing Haley to giggle. "Do you need her?" he asked.

"Well i've got a bit of a headache and i know she has some pain killers in her make-up bag upstairs" Haley sighed.

"Well this is her bag isn't it?" Nathan asked as he passed Haley a silver clutch handbag that was on the table, "Maybe her room key is in their, she'll be fine with you going up and getting some pills"

"Yes! Here's her key! I will be back down in a minute" Haley said as she stood from the table.

"Do you want me to come with?" Nathan asked.

"No it's fine, i wont be long" she kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

When she got to Quinn's suite, she unlocked the door and slowly opened it. As she opened it she noticed the lights were already on, but dimmed, she saw one of Quinn's Louboutin heels on the floor, which she knew Quinn was wearing when she last saw her a mere 15 minutes ago, and then another one just a couple steps in front, along with both of Clay's shoes and his tie crumpled on the floor. She didn't even have to take a step inside to know exactly what was going on in that room, and she definitely knew what Clay and Quinn were like, everyone did. Haley quickly pulled the door shut, not wanting to see any more and especially not wanting to hear anything. She giggled to herself as she headed back to Nathan and the rest of the party.

"Well I found Clay and Quinn" Haley smiled as she sat back down with Nathan who was now cuddling Lydia. Haley put her hand on Nathan's thigh and gave it a little squeeze so he would subtly look at her.

"Oh where are they? Did you get something for that headache of yours?" He asked completely oblivious to what Haley was getting at and leaned down to kiss her temple.

"No I didn't actually get into the room." She said still trying to get him to understand.

"What, why?" he asked and she gave him a stupid _do-i-have-to-sound-it-out-for-you-look, _her eyes were wide and she giggled a little. "OH! Ew Haley, i didn't need to know that!"

"Yeah, well I had to witness it!"

"You saw?!" he almost chocked

"NO! Thank God no! I opened slightly, then ran away faster than you can say slutty wedding sex!" she said slightly releaved

"Well there's always slutty wedding sex at weddings Hales, you know that!"

"But-i-uh-um" she didn't know what to say next, thinking back to when her and Nathan were the slutty wedding sex criminals. "I need another drink, i'm just going to drink through this headache" she shook her head and went to get herself and Nathan a drink.

As she sat back down she noticed Clay and Quinn walking back into the room, both looking smartly dressed and Quinn had touched up her make-up, but her now slightly messy hair do screamed slutty wedding sex. They were both clearly drunk and had a mischievous look on there faces. Haley continued to watch as Logan ran up to them and jumped straight into Quinn's arms.

"Mom! Dad! Where have you been?" he asked excited to see them.

"Mom needed to fix up her make because she was looking uuuuggggllllyyy" Clay thought of a quick lie as Quinn put Logan back on his feet then hit him in his chest a little harder than she expected "hey!" she pouted.

"You look pretty momma, you always do" Logan smiled his billion dollar smile.

"Thanks buddy"

"Come dance with me" he asked both Clay and Quinn.

"We're both really tired at the minute Wolverine" Clay said knowing that Quinn was just as tired as he was from there quick bit of exercise.

"We will meet you on the dance floor in 5 minutes okay?" Quinn said straight after Clay. She couldn't turn Logan down completely, not now, not ever.

"Okay" he said and both Clay and Quinn watched as he ran back to the dance floor, smiling proudly of there so well behaved son.

"He's right you know. You look pretty, you always do" Clay said as he wrapped an arm around Quinn' waist and directed her to Nathan and Haley table.

"Here they come" Nathan whispered to Haley while looking at Clay and Quinn.

"Shh. Don't say anything!" Haley sharply whispered back.

"You two really can't keep your hands off each other for a single night, can you!" Nathan said immediately as they sat down, completely ignoring what Haley said. Clay and Quinn both looked shocked.

"How did you know?" Clay asked as both him and Quinn burst out laughing.

"There's always one couple that does at a wedding" Nathan smiled looking away from them both.

The rest of the evening consisted of everyone dancing and drinking and just enjoying their night, some more than others. Quinn had told Alex numerous time about how beautiful she looked and told Chase how handsome he looked.

* * *

So, i just had to get this off my chest.. a guest gave this review on my last chapter_ "I am so sorry but this is a terrible piece of writing, plus life isn't this dam perfect. Maybe try and make it a little less cliche. Maybe you should consider doing a creative writing course, may help. Anyway sorry if I have offended you."_ and i just have to respond.. firstly, im not offended at all, i just want you to know that i have **zero** intentions of doing a creative writing course because i have **zero** intentions of becoming a writer, like i have said many times throughout this story and i have never** EVER** studied literature or writing, whatevs you call it, so your comment means nothing to me. secondly, its not my fault your life sucks.

**huge thanks to casey. ruby. fan. - i love getting your review even though they are always sooo late! **  
**lucy 07- my long lost twin, thank you!**

**HUGE THANKS TO MY GIRL OTHUSER. WITHOUT HER ANNOYING ME EVERY SINLGE DAY TO UPDATE YOU WOULD NOT HAVE THIS CHAPTER.. so if you hate this chap blame her.. GO READ HER STORIES. YES. STORIES. SHE'S GOT 2 ON THE GO NOW TOO! AND THEY ARE BOTH AMAZING. - bitch just said that im a pain in her butt. typical. just as i was typing nice_ish_ things about her...**


	25. Chapter 25

Clay stormed into his house as the clock struck 11pm. Kayla and Logan were both fast asleep, but of course Quinn had stayed up, patiently waiting for her husband to return home from a long day of work. Quinn hated when Clay worked late because it meant he didn't get to spend time with Logan and Kayla, but it didn't happen often. He slammed the door shut and instantly regretted it, knowing his children would be sleeping and he didn't want to wake them. Walking into the kitchen he headed straight for the fridge and pulled out a beer, before slumping down on one of the tall kitchen stools. He wondered where Quinn was and why she hadn't immediately came running to him when the door slammed. He thought she might of fallen sleep too.

Quinn was in her bathroom when she heard Clay return to the house. She wiped her eyes and washed her face free of make-up before going to see Clay.

"Baby, was wrong?" She asked Clay as she walked close to him, noticing his angry face that explained the door slamming.

"Stressful day at work, thats all" He replied not looking away from his beer.

"What happened?" She asked as she stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders hoping to release some of his stress.

"Me and Nate are looking to buy an office, rather than just working around our dining table, but we can't agree on one, we need a good location with a professional appearance, but he doesn't get that" Clay began to rant.

"Hey" Quinn interrupted and kissed his neck trying to calm him down, "I'm sure the perfect one is out there.." she kissed his cheek "I'm going to bed" she said as she turned away.

Clay instantly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on to his lap in one swift motion. "You've been crying?" He asked, but it was more of a statement. He could see her eyes were a little red. Quinn didn't reply, she diverted her eyes away from Clay and stared blankly at the wall. "Hey look at me babe." Clay said as he gently shook his leg that she was sat on to get her attention. "What's wrong?" He asked sincerely when she finally looked at him.

"I took another pregnancy test. It was negative." Quinn said sadly and Clay instantly pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay baby, we can keep trying" Clay replied. They had been trying for another baby ever since Alex and Chase's wedding.

"We've been trying almost every night for the past 3 months, why is it taking so long" she said with a dry throat from holding in her tears.

"These things take time Quinn" he tried to reassure her.

"It didn't take long with Kayla, she wasn't even planned and I was still on the pill when she was conceived"

"I know babe"

"Clay, what if somethings wrong?" Quinn asked and started to worry.

"Nothing's wrong, we just have to keep trying, okay?" he was trying to cheer Quinn up. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

"I know, i just... i just don't want anything bad to happen. We had such bad luck with Kayla and it seemed like everything that could go wrong, did go wrong"

"Listen to me Quinn James, everything will be fine, we can just keep trying, in fact, if you didn't have to be getting up in 5 hours to go to that amazing photo shoot in New York that you haven't stopped talking about, i'd be carrying you off to the bedroom right now." he said still trying to lighten her mood, hoping it would work. Quinn had been offered to shoot for New York fashion week at a Teen Vogue event, it was an offer she immediately accepted.

"Are you sure you can look after Logan and Kayla tomorrow? Things are stressful with you and Nate and i don't want to add to that by leaving you to look after the kids on your own - i can cancel the shoot?" Quinn said, it was just like Quinn to drop everything for the sake of her family. Nothing was more important to her than Clay and her children.

"You leave at 4am and get back at 10pm, I'm sure I can look after our children for that long, and don't you dare cancel that shoot Quinn James!" he said as he lifted her off his lap and began to stand up. "Now get to bed, otherwise you'll never wake up in time" he said as he directed her to their bedroom.

"Fine." she replied bluntly. She knew Clay was right, she did need to go to sleep, but she wanted to spend more time with him. "Have fun with my babies, and I will see you at 10 tomorrow night" she said as they both got into bed.

"Night babe, i love you" Clay said as he leaned over to kiss Quinn goodnight.

"Night handsome, i love you more" she said after pulling away from their kiss and resting her head on his chest.

At 4am Quinn was up and ready to leave for New York. She had quietly snook out of bed, hoping not to wake Clay and quickly got ready. She had checked on both Logan and Kayla and kissed them both on the forehead, again hoping not to wake them. She sat in the kitchen on the same stool that her and Clay had been sitting on only a few hours prior, drinking a cup of coffee and reading a magazine before she had to leave. She was so into the column that she was reading that she didn't even hear the faint footsteps that were getting closer to her. Suddenly she felt two big arms snake around her waist, making her jump. After everything that she had been through, being alone at night time scared her enough.

"Clay!" She gasped as she noticed it was him, and couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry baby, i didn't mean to scare you" he said as he pulled her closer to his embrace.

"Did i wake you? I was trying to be really quiet" she said apologetically.

"No, I could feel that you were gone, and that woke me up" he replied. That was normal for both of them, they could always sense when the other wasn't there and it would wake them up.

"Oh right, well i need to go and you need to go back to bed. Logan and Kayla will really tire you out tomorrow" she said and tiptoed to give him a quick kiss.

"Call me when you get there, okay" Clay said, being his usual protective self.

"I will honey, I love you, bye" she said as she turned to walk away, but once again Clay quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back.

"I'm gonna need a little more than a quick peck to keep me going all day with out you!" he said as he pulled her closer and gave her a more passionate kiss. "Now go, before you miss your flight" he smiled and watched her leave, before climbing back into his bed.

After what felt like 5 minutes to Clay but was actually 4 and a half hours later, Clay was woken up by Logan climbing on to his bed, with Kayla attached to his hip.

"DAD!" Logan shouted "Wake up dad!"

"I'm up, i'm up" Clay said as he struggled to open his eyes. "What's up little man?"

"Me and Kayla want breakfast, don't we Lala?" Logan said as he and Kayla crawled closer to Clay.

"Yep" Kayla said. Clay still couldn't believe that his little girl was now walking and was able to say a few words. He would never forget the first time she spoke.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Clay, Quinn and Logan were all snuggled up on the sofa one friday night watching The Goonies, while Kayla obliviously walked around in her play pen, playing with a ball. After Kayla got bored of playing and walking she sat back down and began to get restless. She didn't cry or moan this time, instead she let out a few mumbles of words, if you can even call them words, more like sounds, before clearly saying "Dada". All 3 were instantly drawn away from the movie and looked straight at Kayla._

_"Did she just-" Logan said but was quickly interupted by both Clay and Quinn._

_"Yeah!" They both said at the exact same time._

_"She just said "dada!" Quinn squeeled and ran over to Kayla and picked her up._

_"She said her first word!" Clay said in an equally excited tone._

_"That's awesome!" Logan said as he and Clay walked over to Quinn and Kayla. "Say "Logan" Logan said as she shook her little hand, "L-O-GAN" he said trying to make her say it, but she didnt._

_"Say 'mom' babygirl, say 'momma'" Quinn said._

_"momma" Kayla quietly said._

_"No say Logan!" Logan said causing Clay and Quinn to laugh._

_"Logie" she said in her adorable 18 month old voice._

_"Ah close enough" Logan giggled and went back to the movie._

_"Well done babygirl" Quinn said as she bounced Kayla up and down in her arms. Both Clay and Quinn had the biggest smiles on their faces. It didn't bothered Quinn at all that she sad "dad" instead of "mom", she figured "dad" is most babies first worst, it was her first word and all her siblings first word, and it was even Logan's first word, so she's been told._

_"Well it's about time you started talking, princess. You've had mommy and daddy worried!" Clay teased as he stroked her soft little cheek, knowing she probably didn't understand a word he was saying._

**_END OF FLASHBACK._**

"So can we have breakfast dad? I'm starrrrrving" Logan said making Clay laugh as he was drawn away from a memory. Logan exaggerated all the time and put on a cute little voice as he pretended to moan.

"I don't know, what do you think Lala?" Clay asked as he picked Kayla up from the bed and rested her on his chest, where Quinn would normally be resting her head. "Should we get Logan some breakfast?"

Logan nodded at Kayla, and Kayla copied his motion, nodding her head at Clay.

"Come on then." he said picking up both of his children, Logan in one arm and Kayla in the other.

The three of them spent the entire day together at the beach house. They made a mess of the kitchen floor from finger painting and Clay had to give Kayla a quick bath and Logan had a quick shower before they could cover the whole house in paint. Now that Kayla was getting very good at walking, it was hard to keep her still. He had to keep an eye on her at all times because she would walk anywhere and everywhere. After they had all cleaned up and put their pajama's on, they made a fort with all the cushions from the sofa's and used a few quilts and blankets. As Clay and Logan would set something up, like a big cushion to act as a wall for their fort, Kayla would walk over and knock it down again, so it was a very funny but long process. They called themselves the three musketeers, not that Kayla knew what one was or could even say it.

"But dad, what about when mom gets home, then we can't be the three musketeers anymore because there's four of us?" Logan said

"Hmm what else could we all be then?" Clay asked and they both thought for a moment

"The fantastic four!" Logan smiled "that's what we can be! Lala say The Fantastic four!" Logan said to Kayla.

"Four!" was all she managed to say as she looked at Logan blankly.

"Um, that will do" he giggled and lied down in the fort. "I am soooo tired" Logan exaggerated again.

"Me to!" Clay yawned. He was happy that Logan was tired, because he him self was exhausted. He smiled at himself as he thought about how Quinn had warned him that Logan and Kayla would tire him out.

"But dad, its only like 8.30, why are you so tired?" Logan asked.

Clay couldn't exactly say that most nights for the past 3 months he and Quinn had been up late trying to make another baby and he actually needed to catch up and sleep, "You kids are a tiring piece of work!" he laughed, "but I had a lot of fun playing with you and Lala today Wolverine"

"Yeah, me too" Logan yawned "Night dad"

"Night son" Clay replied

"Come here Lala" he said and patted the quilt in between him and Logan. If they were this tired, she must of been even more tired! He wondered how she had managed to stay awake so long. As soon as she crawled over to Clay, she lied down and fell straight to sleep. Logan and Clay soon followed.

When Quinn returned home at just after 10pm, she was greeted by what at first looked like a giant mess, but then she realized it was a fort. She noticed there was a little sign on the stop of the fort that had "The Three Musketeers" on, which had been scribbled out and had "The Fantastic Four" written just below. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the three bodies sleeping soundly inside it. Clay on the left, Kayla in the middle and Logan on the right. She quickly changed into her pajama's and climbed into the fort and snuggled up beside Clay and put her hand on his chest and gently kissed him on the lips. She didn't want to wake him up, but a part of her wanted him to wake up.

"I missed you" she heard Clay whisper seconds after she had rested her head on the pillow just next to Clay's head.

"I missed you too" she said and closed her eyes, exhausted from working all day.

**THANKS FOR READING YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE.**  
**PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS!**  
**I REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ALL DO TO.**

**OTHUSER. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITHOUT YOU FOR A WHOLE WEEK. - have fun at school while i'm on a cruise!**  
**To everyone else who always reviews, you all know who you are, i love you all, you are all amazing and its your reviews that keep me writing... that and OTHUSER nagging me every single day to write! gotta love her for it though!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm sorry we can't go trick or treating tonight Logan, but the storms too bad so Halloween is... Cancelled this year" Quinn said to her 9 year old son and watched his face go from happy to sad. "Buy hey, why don't me, you and Kayla all put on our costumes so they don't go to waste and we can watch a movie until dad comes home from work? Then we can play a game with him. Hows that sound?" Quinn asked Logan. It had been stormy all week in Tree Hill because of Hurricane Sandy which was destroying the east coast, just north of North Carolina. Rain was plummeting to the ground as the thunder and lightening continued to crash. It reminded Quinn of her incident with Katie, and she absolutely hated storms, but she had to hide her fear for the sake of Logan and Kayla.

"Okay mom" Logan said sadly as he walked off to his room to change into a Green Lantern costume that Brooke had specially made for him last week. Quinn was upset for Logan because he had been really excited to go out trick or treating with his friends to show off his limited edition, one and only, Brooke Davis Baker Original Green Lantern design suited just for him. Quinn took Kayla into Kayla's bedroom and changed her into a little pink princess costume, complete with tutu and a "magic" wand and a little tiara. Then Quinn went into her bedroom and decided what to wear. She could either wear 'Super Quinn' or 'Shutterbug' but decided to go with Super Quinn.. And save Shutterbug for later, just for her and Clay. When she was ready she picked up Kayla and set her down on the couch in front of the TV and watch Logan come running in, head to toe in green, and watched him jump onto the couch beside his little sister.

"Careful!" Quinn squealed in fear that Logan might hurt himself or Kayla. "Hey Logan, come here.. I've got something that might cheer you up!" Quinn smiled at him which he instantly returned.

Logan ran over to Quinn who was stood in the kitchen behind the counter, and he sat down on one of the tall kitchen stools and stared at Quinn with wide eyes. "What mom?" he asked and she smiled at him again before picking up a large plastic pumpkin with a black cape over the top. "What is it?" he asked.

"Its a giant plastic pumpkin, silly" she replied as if Logan was being dumb.

"No, I know thaaaat!" He said, "But whats inside?" he started to get excited.

"I was hoping you would ask.." Quinn said as she quickly pulled away the black cape to reveal lots of different types of candy. "Whoa!" Logan gasped.

"It was for all the trick or treaters, but since no-one can do that.."

"We get to have them!" Logan interrupted her knowing what she was going to say. He had picked up on that from Clay and Quinn as they both always seemed to know what the other was going to say.

Quinn nodded with a big smile and carried the pumpkin filled with candy over to the couch and sat down with Kayla on her right and Logan on her left. "So what movie shall we watch?" she asked both kids.

"BARBIE!" the almost two year old squealed. It was Kayla birthday in 2 days time.

"No not barbie!" Logan said looking at Quinn as if to say please-don't-make-me-watch-barbie...again! Quinn couldn't help but giggle at her children.

"Its Halloween, we cant watch _barbie_!" Quinn said as she changed the way she said 'barbie' looking at Kayla who was too young to even understand what halloween was. "How about 'Monsters Inc'?" Quinn suggested, "I guess that suits halloween and its not too scary for Kayla to see?" Quinn said to Logan and he nodded in agreement.

The three of them cuddled together on the couch with a little blanket over them, with the big pot of candy. Kayla was only allowed a couple little soft sweets that were not too big or too hard to chew. Quinn had to select them from the big pumpkin for Kayla and remove the wrappers, otherwise Kayla would try to eat that too. Being nearly 2 months old, she still only looked about 16months old because she was so small, due to being born so early.

As the storm got worse and the rain got louder, Quinn could feel Logan and Kayla both gradually move closer and closer to her. They had to keep turning the TV up louder too.

About half way through the movie, Clay returned home from work. He walked in through the door beside the kitchen and could see his wife and children watching a movie, but knew they wouldn't of heard him come in because they had the TV on so loud. He quickly snook up behind them and put his hands on Quinn's shoulders at the same time as yelling "BOO!" causing all three of them to jump and scream.

"Clay!" Quinn yelled, "You scared the sh-" she stopped herself from swearing in front of Logan and Kayla "hell out of me!"

"and me!" Logan added.

"and me" Kayla said mimicking Logan, not really understanding the conversation.

"Oh I'm sorry princess Lala" he said as he picked Kayla up, "and I'm sorry Mr Green Lantern" he said while ruffling Logan's hair.

"Ahem?" Quinn muttered and pouted.

"And I'm very sorry... Super Quinn" he smiled remembering their first Halloween together as a couple when she wore that same costume. "Still looking like the weird girl from 7th grade P.E class" he teased and leant in to her for a quick kiss.

"Dad, what's your costume for tonight?" Logan asked.

_Shit, I forgot to pick one up on the way back from work because of the storm.._ Clay thought, "Erm... I'm.." he said before walking into his bedroom and returning with some sunglasses on "I'm a secret agent but don't tell anyone"

"Weak" Logan and Quinn both said at the same time, before looking at each other and bursting out laughing because they both said the same thing.

"Anyway what are we watching?" Clay asked as he placed the sunglasses on the table beside the couch and sat down next to Quinn with Kayla on his lap.

"Monster's Inc" Quinn replied and placed her hand on his thigh.

About 20 minutes later, there was a loud crash of thunder and a bright flash of lightening, causing the power to go out. Quinn quickly grabbed Logan's hand so he wasn't scared and knew that she was still just beside him.

"Well.. Now what?" Clay asked.

"Let me just put Kayla to bed, then we can choose what to do next" Quinn said as she used her phone light to point at Clay and Kayla, noticing Kayla was fast asleep on Clay's chest.

"No its okay, I'll do it" Clay said leaning up and kissing Quinn on the cheek. He held a sleeping Kayla in one hand while holding his phone in his other hand, using the light to guide him into her room, take off her outfit, put her in her pajama's and set her down safely. While Quinn and Logan quickly brushed their teeth from eating all the candy then they cuddled in the dark on the couch, listening to the storm.

"You okay bud?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine mom! Actually this is kinda fun!" Logan replied

"Wait.. You're not scared?" she asked, shocked.

"No, not at all!" Logan giggled.

"Then why am I holding your hand?!" Quinn asked as she released Logan's hand.

"Maybe because you're scared" Logan giggled again.

"Noooo" Quinn exaggerated and proceeded to tickle Logan.

"So what shall we do now? There's no power so we will have to improvise" Clay asked as he walked back to Logan and Quinn and handed them a flash light each.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Logan said excitedly.

"Really?" Clay questioned, thinking Logan would be too scared to be alone.

"Yeah!" Logan responded.

"Okay, I will count in Kayla's room, that way you cant hide in there, just so we don't wake her, whilst you two go hide some where" Quinn said walking towards Kayla's bedroom. As she walked by Clay he gently tapped her on the butt, knowing Logan wouldn't see.

"Okay!" Logan said before running off to find a place to hide.

_Where to hide... Where to hide...hmm.. There's nowhere to hide in this house.. I need a good place so Quinn doesn't find me first!...hmmm._ Clay thought. He walked into the one room he thought Quinn would never look.. In her dark room. Although Logan and Clay could go in there whenever they wanted, they never did, they didnt have a reason too, she was the only one who ever seemed to go in there whenever she needed to work on some photo's. _Perfect, Clay thought_.

Quinn counted to 100 whilst watching her baby girl sleep. She could see her vague outline of her body but didn't want to shine the flashlight directly on Kayla incase it woke her up. She carefully watched Kayla's chest rise and falls, as she always did.

When she walked out of Kayla's bedroom, she shut the door and called "100" so Logan and Clay would know she was coming for them. She looked in hers and Clay's room first, under the bed, behind the curtains, in the bathroom and in the walk-in-closet, but she had no luck. Then she looked in the kitchen and around the couch and dining table, all using the light of a small flash light. Then she crept into the remaining 2 spare bedrooms. She stopped for a moment to think whilst looking at the empty rooms. She wondered if one day those rooms would be in use.. By 2 more children. She hoped for at least one more, but after 6 months of continuously trying for a baby and getting nowhere, she was beginning to give up hope. She saved Logan's room until last as she figured thats the place he would most likely hide. As she opened his bedroom door she noticed the shape of his body under the covers and his bed. _Bless him. _As she slowly approached the little body, she noticed Logan's eyes were shut and he was breathing heavily_. How can he fall asleep so quickly? _Quinn wondered and decided to let him sleep in his costume, rather than waking him up to change. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead before leaving his room and shutting the door. Now all she had to do was find Clay.

As she continued to look for Clay, a thought hit her. She quickly went back to her bedroom and changed into her "Shutterbug" costume, before heading to the only room she hasn't yet looked in. She knew he would be there. As she began walking down the hall to her dark room, she saw Clay walking towards the kitchen. He had been hiding for ages and thought Quinn had given up. Quinn quickly but quietly ran down the hall and jumped on Clay's back and covered his eye's with one of her hands.

"Shutterbug takes down the burglar!" she whispered as she took him by surprise and Clay laughed. "Logan fell asleep, Kayla's asleep, looks like its just you and me now"

"Nice" Clay whispered back as Quinn set herself back down on the ground. "I love this costume" Clay said as he as he pulled Quinn close to him for a passionate kiss whilst guiding her backwards to their bedroom.

**thanks for reading, i hope you're still enjoying this story.**  
**thanks to those who review!**  
**and othuser.. go read her stories if you haven't already! now it's her turn to update! xxxxxxxxxxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**If you have any story idea's, let me know :) **

Quinn was busy working in the gallery, developing all the photo's she had taken 3 days ago at Kayla's 2nd birthday party. The photo's consisted mainly of Kayla and Lydia playing on the beach with baby toys, both little girls covered in sand with huge smiles on their faces. There was also many pictures of Logan and Jamie flying planes, playing with a soccer ball and splashing around in the cold sea. After a few days of stormy weather, Tree Hill was finally returning to its beautiful self. The air was clear and the breeze was cool and fresh. Looking at the photo's of four children all playing made Quinn think about how badly she wanted a big family with Clay. She hated that they were struggling to get pregnant. After a trip to the doctors, they found out that nothing was wrong, both her and Clay were perfectly healthy and could still conceive. _By the time Kayla is 3, I will have 3 children_, Quinn thought and prayed. Whilst Quinn was working, Kayla was aimlessly wondering around the gallery, discovering new shapes, colours and objects. Occasionally she would fall down, crawl for a little while, then get back up on her feet, and continue wondering. Every time she fell, Quinn squirmed and her heart raced, but not once did Kayla cry or moan. "That's my little Soldier" Quinn said thinking about what Clay used to call Kayla, as she looked at her 2 year old baby girl, who's short brown wavy hair kept falling into her eyes.

Just as Quinn was about to continue working, her phone began to ring. She contemplated ignoring it so she could finish off developing the photo's, but decided she better answer it, just incase. When she picked up her phone, she saw that it said "Logan's School" and Quinn automatically went into worried mom mode.

"Hello?" she asked, confused as to why Logan's school was calling her at 10am on a Tuesday morning.

"Hello, Mrs Evans?" The lady on the receiving end asked.

"Yes?" Quinn asked, concerned.

"This is Gloria from Tree Hill Elementary. Could you come down to the school? I don't want to worry you but, Logan got hurt whilst playing at recess and I think you and Mr Evans should come as soon as possible" the lady said, keeping a very calm voice.

A million thoughts ran through Quinn's mind, and she had a million questions to ask, but none would come out. "I'm on my way" Quinn replied and hung up the phone. _What happened to him? Is he okay? How hurt is he? Does Clay know? _Quinn quickly scooped up Kayla in her arms and ran out of the gallery, locking to door behind her. She took Kayla down the street to Karen's Cafe and asked Haley to watch her, before rushing out of the cafe and driving off in the direction to Logan's school. On the way she phoned Clay to get him to meet her there.

"Quinn don't worry, I'm already on my way and we're both driving, I will see you at the school, I love you" was all Clay said the minute he answered her call, not giving her a chance to talk, before he hung up. Gloria had phoned Clay as soon as she had finished talking with Quinn.

Just under 10 minutes later both Clay and Quinn walked into the school office to see Logan sat in there with an ice pack on his right arm. His face was red and puffy from crying. Quinn's heart sank, she hated seeing him hurt or upset.

"Baby! What happened?" she asked as she walked up to him and embraced him up a hug.

"I was playing on the monkey bars and I fell" Logan muttered.

"We think you should take him to the hospital to get it checked out" the lady who they both assumed to be Gloria said.

It reminded Clay of when they had to take Logan to the doctors, only a month after moving in with him and Quinn, and he knew Logan hated the doctors, so he would hate the hospital even more. "Come on then Bud, let's go get your battle wound checked out" Clay said hoping to lighten Logan's mood.

"You drive" Quinn said to Clay, handing him her car keys. She had the bigger car out of the two of them, and she wanted to sit in the back with Logan. She noticed his forearm was swollen and bruised, and she wanted to cry for him. For the 10 minute drive to the hospital, she had her arm firmly wrapped around Logan's shoulders, holding him closer to her as he quietly cried onto her with his head resting on her side. Clay kept turning his head around to see what was going on behind him. It was times like this that he was incredibly thankful for Quinn.

Over the next 3 hours, Logan had to have his arm X-Rayed, where they discovered that Logan had a minor fracture to his right forearm. He had to have a cast on his arm and over his thumb for support, and he got to choose the colour of the cast, so he chose green like Green Lantern. He had also been given some painkillers to take the pain away.

"Dad, how long do I have to have this on for?" he asked Clay when they got back to the beach house after picking Kayla up from the Cafe and explaining to Haley what had happened.

"The doctor said about 4-5 weeks Wolverine, so it will be off by christmas for sure" Clay replied, thinking that would be why Logan was annoyed with his injury.

"Ugh" Logan moaned "that sucks"

"I know it does bud, but how about me and you and Kayla stay home for the rest of the week and watch movies and eat junk food? The doctor said you can miss the rest of school this week, but just this week!" Quinn smiled at him, knowing that would cheer him up a little bit.

"He did?" Clay whispered to Quinn, confused, as he put his arm around her waist. He never heard the doctor mention anything about school.

"No, but I'm not gonna make him go school this week, look at him." Quinn whispered back, feeling sorry for her son.

"Well in that case, I will try and finish work early this week, so I can join you all." Clay said a little louder so that Logan would hear.

"Okay." Logan said bluntly with a weak smile, before walking off to his bedroom and shutting the door.

Clay was about to follow Logan, but he felt Quinn put her hand on his arm and pull him back slightly. "Just give him 5 minutes, babe" Quinn said, stopping Clay from going to Logan. "He just needs a minute to himself, you know."

"How are you so good at this?" Clay asked as he pulled Quinn closer to him.

"At what?" she asked, confused as to what he meant.

"Logan, you're perfect with him"

"Because I'm with him every day and I love him" Quinn responded, as if it was something Clay should of known by now.

"Thank you" he said and kissed Quinn on the cheek, before heading to Logan's room, leaving Quinn wondering why he was thankful. The truth was he had been feeling thankful for her all day.

Clay knocked on Logan's door 3 times and slowly opened it "Hey Wolverine, you got a sec?" Clay asked, noticing Logan was still upset, sitting in his comic reading corner, without a comic in his hands. Logan thought that Quinn would be the first one to come to him, so it was a nice surprise for him when his dad showed up first. Usually Quinn would go and talk to Logan and then report back to Clay, but not today.

"Okay." Logan said looking up to his dad, as Clay walked further into the room and sat on the end of the bed.

"So what's up?" Clay asked. It was a stupid question and he instantly regretted asking it. Obviously he knew what was wrong, he just didn't know what else to say. Logan noticed Clay's stupidity and rolled his eyes, followed by a quiet little giggle. Logan proceeded to stand up, only being able to use his left hand to help him up, keeping his right arm close to his chest. He walked over to his guitar and put it on the bed beside Clay.

"I can't play this for 4 weeks" he said sadly and walked over to a plane controller "I can't fly a plane for four weeks" then he picked up a stack of pens from where his coloring books were, "and I can't colour or write for four weeks, maybe even 5"

"I see..." Clay said whilst trying to think of what he could do or say to make Logan feel better. "I've got an idea! Come here" Clay said and Logan walked closer to him. Clay picked Logan up on sat him down on Clays left leg. Then Clay picked up the guitar and rested it across him and Logan.

"You do that part" Clay said as he nodded towards the thin end of the guitar, "and I will strum"

Together they managed to play a few chords. Quinn heard the sounds and wanted to see what was going on, so she left Kayla playing in her play-pen and went into Logan's rooms. She saw Logan sat on Clay's lap, both of them playing together. She quickly left the room to get her camera. She wanted to capture the cute scene in front of her. She was also glad to see Logan smile for the first time all day.

After that, the entire family had ice cream and watched movies together in Logan's bed. Due to the painkillers Logan had to take, he got really sleepy and ended up falling sleep in the early hours of the evening. Kayla fell sleep shortly after too, so Quinn put Kayla in her own bed, which was now and actual bed and not a crib, whilst Clay tucked Logan in, before both parents could have some alone time.

"White wine?" Clay asked, holding up a bottle as Quinn joined him in the kitchen, thinking she would need a glass after their stressful day.

"Umm... No thanks. Im not really in the mood for wine" Quinn replied as she sat down on the kitchen stool.

"The last time I heard you say you weren't in the mood for wine was ages ago.. we had spent the evening relaxing on the couch with a bottle, you had like a sip, and left me to finish the rest" Clay said thinking back to that night.

"Really?" Quinn couldn't remember it.

"Yeah, it was the night you told me you were pregnant with Kayla" He said, making Quinn remember the night. They were both silent for a split second, before looking straight at each other and smiling, realizing what might of been going on. "Come on!" Clay said as he took Quinn by the hand and quickly pulled her into their bathroom. "Do a test!" he said grabbing a pregnancy test from a drawer. They had been trying to get pregnant for about 6 months and had no luck.

"If you are, then thats great. But if you're not, its gonna be okay and we will keep trying, okay?" Clay said knowing that if Quinn wasn't pregnant, she'd be gutted. So would he.

After two minutes they decided to look at the test together. Clay had his arm around Quinn's waist and held her tight, fearing the outcome.

"Negative" Quinn whispered and turned her face into Clay's chest, hiding her tears from him. He ran his hands up her back to comfort her.

"Its okay Quinn" he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I just... I just wanna go to sleep, its been a long day" Quinn said as she broke away from Clay, wiped her eyes and walked into her bedroom.

Clay thought about what she had said to him early, regarding Logan,_ he just needs a minute, _so he decided to leave Quinn alone for a while.

Not long later, he walked back into the bedroom and saw Quinn lying on the left side of the bed, closest to the windows and glass doors. That side of the bed was once a side she didn't like to sleep on. After the Katie incident, she hated sleeping on that side of the bed, so Clay always slept there instead. But now, because they had been trying to conceive, they ended up sleeping on either side of the bed, both too exhausted to care. Clay got into bed and Quinn instantly rolled over to race him, and nuzzled her head in his neck.

Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, Clay spoke. "Quinn" he whispered.

"What do you want Clay?" she whispered back, slightly annoyed as she was just about to fall asleep after a long, stressful, upsetting day.

"Its 11pm and I'm lying next to you. Our hands are locked together and our legs are intertwined. I've got your face buried in my neck and I'm listening to you breathing. I want you to fall asleep, so you can wake up and say _"I'm so tired_" and I want to say_ "go back to sleep"_ and I want to hold you tighter when you do. I want to lie in bed alone with you, in the comforting hours of the evening, and in the calm early hours of the morning. I want things to be simple with you and I want to be whatever you need me to be. Thats what I want." Clay said, looking down at her eye lashes as her head was under his chin, he could see her smile at what he was saying, and that made him happy. All day he had felt thankful for Quinn, but couldn't find the write words to say it, until now.

"You _still_ give me _butterflies_" Quinn said honestly, as she leaned up to capture Clay's lips with hers, before returning to her former position.

**Thanks for reading, i hope you like it. Let me know what you think by reviewing, or you can PM me :) the end of this chapter is my favourite!  
Check out my other story, HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA, because it is 986543456789 times better than this one.  
Thanks to everyone who reviews!  
I won't be updating for a while now because, i have exams, then my dad's going into hospital for some big operation, then its MY 18TH BIRTHDAY WOO!  
But in the mean time.. go read OTHUSER's stories, because they are AMAZING. And while you're there, thank her for forcing me to write this chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Good morning, Honey" Quinn said as she walked into the kitchen wearing only her night robe, to find Clay making a cup of coffee. She took the coffee cup out of his hands and took a sip before smiling at Clay and handing the warm drink back.

"Its for you" he said passing it back to Quinn and kissing her on the forehead. "I'm going to go pick up the kids" he said walking to the door, "and babe, don't try and cook anything while I'm gone"

It was Thanksgiving and Logan and Kayla had spent the night before at their grandparents house. Today, Clay, Quinn, Logan and Kayla had a day planned full of food and games. Normally they would spend thanksgiving at the Scott household, but this year Nathan and Haley had decided to visit Taylor in New York. Clay and Quinn would of loved to join them all there, but couldn't because Logan had planned to stay at his grandparents house many weeks ago and couldn't let them down.

Quinn dotted around the kitchen, wondering what she could do to pass the time in her big and silent house. She looked at all the food Clay had got out of the cupboards, which he has prepared to cook later on that day. She knew that Clay would kill her if she touched any of the food, she'd ruin it, burn it, drop it, and the entire thing would be a disaster and a giant waste. Instead she decided to set the dining table, something she did better than Clay, then have a shower to kick start her day.

When Clay returned with Logan and Kayla, Quinn was in the bathroom and hadn't even heard their return. She was looking at herself in the mirror wearing only her underwear when Clay walked in. He noticed she had her hands on her stomach and was looking directly at it in the mirror.

"Quinn?" Clay said causing Quinn to snap out of her trance.

"Oh hey. I didn't realise you were back" she replied and walked passed him and into their bedroom where she had 2 dressed laid out on the bed. "Which one should I wear?" she asked.

"Hang on, what was that?" Clay asked and pointed back to the bathroom.

"What was what?" Quinn asked confused.

"Are you?... Are you pregnant?" He said with a raised eye brow. He was confused as to what Quinn had been doing, why else would she be staring at her stomach?

Quinn took a deep breath "No I'm not" she replied with a sad face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked, come here" he said and pulled her in for a tight hug. She still wasn't pregnant.

"Its okay. Im just not feeling very thankful today" Quinn sighed against his chest.

"Hey. You're here, Logan's here, Kayla's here and i'm here, and we are all together and safe and loved. You have a lot to be thankful for Quinn" he said and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, i'm sorry, I just.." she stopped talking before tears threatened to fall.

"Shh, I know baby... Anyway, you don't need to dress up today, its just us 4, I say wear jeans, besides you know Logan's gonna get us running around on the beach" Clay said when he pulled out of the hug and looked at the dresses Quinn was deciding between. He wanted to change the subject as fast as he could and regretted even bringing up the whole baby situation.

"You make a good point, jeans it is. Shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" she teased, trying to cheer herself up.

"I never thought I'd hear my wife say those words, women are supposed to be in the kitchen, just my luck to choose the girl who can't cook!" Clay replied and Quinn gasped. "Come on you goof." Clay said and pulled Quinn by her hands towards their bedroom door.

"Clay" she squealed so he would let go of her hands.

"What?" he asked thinking he had done something wrong or hurt her.

"I need to get dressed, you dork" she laughed, and caused Clay to laugh.

"oh yeah, _hahaha,_ I will see you out there then" Clay said and kissed Quinn on the cheek then left her to get ready.

When Quinn was dressed and ready, she decided to join her little family. Logan was sat on the couch reading a comic that his grandparents had got him. He still had his little green cast on his arm, and was excited to get it off in a weeks time. Breaking his arm made Logan realise how much he would usually use his right hand. Since breaking it, everything was made difficult, he couldn't play guitar on his own, he couldn't carry a plane and the controller on his own, even playing video games with Clay or Quinn was hard. School work was even harder for him, because he would usually write with his right hand, but couldn't do that any more. When Clay saw Logan struggle with anything he tried to do, it instantly reminded Clay of when he was recovering from the shooting. Quinn was working away and Clay was helpless. Clay remembered how frustrating things were for him, so he knew exactly how Logan was feeling now. Whilst Logan was occupied with his comic, Kayla was sat on the couch beside him, trying to look at what Logan was doing. She kept poking the comic which was annoying Logan, but she was his little baby sister, so he let her continue. Quinn could see what was going on and had to giggle a little at the scene in front of her. Logan was so good with Kayla and never got angry with her, even though she would often try to annoy him. Being so young, Kayla didn't actually understand what she was doing. Quinn's giggle was loud enough for Logan to hear.

"Mom!" He shouted as soon as he noticed her. He quickly placed the comic on the table in front of him and ran to Quinn. She scooped him up and gave him a big hug.

"Hey little man" she said squeezing him tight. He had only been gone for one night, but she missed him like crazy while he was away. "How's grandma and grandpa?"

"They're good, they got me a new comic and got Lala a new teddy bear" he said excitedly.

"Awesome" Quinn replied as she set Logan back on the ground and followed him over to the couch, where she then picked up Kayla, who was holding tightly onto her bear with one hand. "Hey baby girl" Quinn said and kissed Kayla's cheek.

"Mommyyyyy" Kayla squealed and hugged Quinn around her neck, still not letting go off the teddy bear. Quinn put Kayla back down on the couch next to Logan, before walking off and into the kitchen to see Clay.

She snook up behind Clay and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulders whilst standing on her tip toes. "Something smell's amazing"

"Well its not going to be ready for a few hours. Shall we get the kids and play a game?" Clay suggested as a way to make time pass. He turned around to face Quinn and looked into her eyes, to check that she was now okay. He needed to make sure that she wasn't still sad from their conversation that morning, and knew that by looking deeply into her eyes, he would know the truth.

"Let's go get them" she smiled. It was an honest smile. Clay was relieved she was okay. Quinn took hold of Clay's hand and lead him towards the couch where they could see both of their children staring at Logan's new comic.

"So Wolverine, wanna play a game before mom tries to eat all the food?" Clay asked Logan who put down his comic again and turned around on the couch to face his parents.

"Hey!" Quinn said and weakly hit Clay on his chest.

"Ouuuccchhh" Clay pretended to be hurt, making Logan laugh. Quinn shook her head and rolled her eyes with a cheeky smile.

"What can we play where I only need one hand?" Logan asked and held up his cast.

"We could play catch? You only need one hand to catch a ball and throw it" Clay said trying to compromise.

"But what will Kayla do? Won't she get bored just watching?" He asked looking at Kayla who had now also turned to face Clay and Quinn.

"I don't think thats gonna be a problem buddy, it doesn't look like she's planning on letting go of that bear" Quinn replied and leaned down over the couch to pick up Kayla.

The family walked out onto the beach, where there was a cool breeze. Quinn sat Kayla down on a blanket with her teddy bear whilst Clay and Logan ran further onto the beach and began to play catch.

"What's this then Lala?" Quinn said to Kayla and pointed towards the bear. She wanted to get Kayla talking as much as possible, so she could learn new words and make up for all time she had gone without talking.

"Bear!" Kayla replied in her cute 2 year old voice.

"And does this bear have a name?" Quinn asked.

"Bear!" Kayla repeated.

"A bear called Bear?" Quinn said with a raised eye brow and Kayla nodded. Quinn pulled out her camera and took a few pictures of Logan and Clay playing, and some of Kayla and her bear.

"Mom, come on!" Logan shouted. Quinn looked away from Kayla and up to Logan and Clay. The smiles she saw on both her boys faces made her smile even more. She couldn't not join in the fun they were having.

"I'm gonna go play with daddy and Logie" Quinn said to Kayla and pointed to the boys. "Stay here and look after Bear okay" Quinn said then did Kayla coat up tighter on her to keep her warm, before heading over to Clay and Logan. Whilst playing, Quinn kept looking over to Kayla to make sure she was alright. Kayla didn't take her eyes off her new bear for a second. Clay kept running back to the beach house to check on the dinner that was cooking, until the wind picked up and it got too cold for the family to stay outside. They all returned inside where Clay continued cooking, Kayla had a nap and Quinn and Logan made stuffed turkey toys, a tradition that had been passed down the James family for years.

A couple hours later, dinner was ready and Kayla had woken up from her nap.

"So you know the tradition, we all say what we are thankful for" Clay said implementing another one of the James family traditions that he had become accustomed to when he spent his first thanksgiving with Quinn. "Who wants to go first?" he asked the table. Clay was sat next to Quinn and opposite Logan, whilst Kayla was sat opposite Quinn.

"I am thankful for our entire family and for all this yummy food" Logan said quickly. He gathered the quicker they all said what they were thankful for the quicker they could eat.

"Bear!" Kayla said with her bear sat on a chair beside her, causing the 3 remaining family members to laugh.

"Yes baby, you're thankful for your bear" Quinn smiled to Kayla.

"I am thankful for my beautiful wife, my superhero son with his secret identity and my little princess daughter" Clay said then looked to Quinn to hear what she was thankful for. He knew she wasn't feeling thankful earlier because the one thing she really wanted was the one thing she didn't have. Clay put his hand on Quinn's thigh and gave it a little squeeze for a comforting bit of support.

"I'm thankful that I have all of you here and we are all safe and loved" Quinn said and shot a smile at Clay, repeating was he had told her earlier on that day.

"Alright, dig in!" Clay announced so they could all eat.

After dinner, they all watched a movie together in Logan's bedroom. Kayla fell asleep straight away, still holding on to her bear, so Quinn took her to her own bedroom and placed her in her bed. Then Quinn went into to kitchen and got the wishbone from the turkey, so she could pull it will Logan.

"Hey Wolverine, let's see how strong you are" she said as she walked back into his room, showing him the wishbone. Logan took hold on one side and Quinn held the other. "1..2...3" Quinn said.

"I won!" Logan said with a big smile. "My wish will come true now!"

"Lucky boy" Quinn said and smiled at him. She hadn't actually tried to pull it because she knew it would make Logan happy if he won. Even though she already knew what she'd be wishing for. Not long into the movie, Logan had also fallen asleep because of all the food he had eaten and from spending the day running around on the beach. Clay and Quinn didn't want the movie to wake Logan up, so they turned it off and quietly crept out of his room. Clay told Quinn to go and have a hot relaxing bath while he cleaned up the kitchen. After the kitchen was clean, he sat down on the couch with a bottle of beer and a glass of wine for Quinn, while he watched the football waiting for her to return. Not too long later, Quinn joined Clay on the couch, with her hair tied back loosely and slightly damp.

"I poured you a glass of wine" Clay said after Quinn snuggled beside him. She looked at the glass and shook her head.

"No thanks, not really in the mood for wine" She replied.

"You haven't been in the mood for alcohol for weeks, whats happened?" Clay asked. Normally Quinn would be first to accept a drink.

"I don't know, just not been feeling it" she said followed by a yawn. Then she went to get up from the couch.

"Hey, I just got you back" Clay said as he put his hand around her to try and stop her from leaving his side. "Where are you going?"

"I want to develop the photo's I took today, I'm really excited, then Im going to bed" she said and leaned down to capture his lips. "I'm exhausted"

"Quinn" he called when she was almost out of sight.

"Yeah babe?" she said back and turned to face him.

"I love you and I'm thankful for you, everyday." Clay replied.

"I love you too" Quinn smiled and carried on walking away.

_**Thanks for reading!**_  
_**To all those who review; I LOVE YOU! when i read your reviews i get all smiley!**_  
_**This chapter wasn't even planned, i was gonna leave a new chap until after xmas, but OTHUSER SAID SHE WOULDN'T GIVE ME MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT IF I DIDN'T WRITE THIS CHAPTER! So be sure to thank her when you read one of her amazing stories and review it... :) **_  
_**ps.. its my birthday tomorrow! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	29. Chapter 29

**So this chapter is a little shorter than usual, i had it all planned out but because i have the memory of a 2 year old and absolutely no attention spam, i forgot what i wanted to include. Anyway.. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and i hope you all have an amazing New Year!**

"Hi Dad!" Logan called as he ran up to Clay who had just walked into the beach house. Clay was carrying three large shopping bags, filled with items Logan couldn't quite see. Clay put the bags down on the floor beside him and picked up his son.

"What's up little man?" Clay said carrying Logan over his shoulder and playfully dropping him on the couch beside Kayla, who was holding tightly to her teddy bear. He noticed the house had been covered in christmas decorations while he had been at work, with lights and tinsel covering the rooms.

"Hey Honey" Quinn said, walking out of her dark room noticing her husband chatting to Logan. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I need to talk to you" he said and nodded towards their bedroom. That was like their little signal for when they needed to talk but didn't want Logan or Kayla to hear.

"Okay?" Quinn said with a confused face and turned to walk towards their room.

"Wolverine, keep an eye on Kayla please" Clay said smiling to Logan as he went to pick up the shopping bags that he had left beside the door, then walked into his bedroom.

Quinn was sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Clay. She had noticed Clay's big smile from the moment he joined her in their room. She didn't know what to think, she was half excited, half nervous, wondering why Clay needed to talk to her so badly.

"Whats in the bags?" She asked, noticing the 3 very large and very full bags.

"Well.." Clay began, "I remember saying a while ago that we should take Kayla and Logan to Utah, and well, me and Nathan kind of, booked a vacation for Christmas to Utah." Clay smiled hoping Quinn would be as excited as him.

"Wait, what? Christmas is in 3 days!" Quinn said, still quite confused.

"Yes I know that baby. Us four are flying out tomorrow afternoon, and Nate, Hales, Jamie and Lydia are joining us the next day, Christmas Eve, because it was so last minute, we couldn't get us all on the same flight" Clay said, still waiting for an excited reaction from Quinn.

"It i_s_ so last minute Clay" she said sounding slightly annoyed as she stood up from the bed and walked closer to Clay "I need to go shopping, buy us all warm clothes and snow suits!"

"Im one step ahead of you" Clay grinned, picking up the bags and emptying the contents on to the bed. Out fell lots of clothes, suitable for winter weather, including coats, hats, scarves, gloves, and boots. "This is for you" Clay said holding up a thick navy coat. For a man, he was pretty good at choosing women's clothing. "We've got everything we need for this vacation, we just have to go food shopping when we get there. I told Nate we would fill the fridges with food before they arrive."

"We're going to Utah!" Quinn smiled and pulled Clay in for a kiss when she realized that everything was alreay sorted and she didn't need to stress out. "Yay" she giggled causing Clay to laugh.

"Come on you goof, lets go tell Logan and Kayla" Clay said taking Quinns hand and pulling her towards the door.

* * *

Snow lightly fell to the ground as they walked towards their home for the next week. The sounds of the snow under their footsteps made a slight crunchy sound with each step they took. The log cabin was big, but not as big as the one they stayed in on there previous visit. It was covered in a thick layer of snow making it look even more beautiful. The Evans family stood waiting at the door as Clay fumbled with the keys is his cold hands. As he unlocked the door, he and Quinn stood back and watched as Logan and Kayla run inside to look around. Neither of them had ever been in a log cabin before.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked Clay as he bent down to the ground beside her.

"Just putting a key under the door mat" he said looking up to her with a smirk "You know, just incase you get yourself locked out in a bikini again"

"Whatever" she pouted, knowing if she argued with him, it would be an arguement she was going to lose.

"Hey look up" Clay nodded up as he looked up to her from the ground noticing something above the door, he slowly stood up as Quinn looked upwards.

"Mistletoe" Quinn said with a raised eye brow looking directly at Clay.

"Yes, now come here!" He replied as he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her towards his lips. He could feel her smiling against him as he slowly pushed her through the door to get into the warm cabin, escaping the cold outside. As you walk inside the main door of the cabin, there is 3 large couches surrounding a big fireplace, which was currently unlit. The room was all open plan, so it lead towards the kitchen which had a large breakfast bar and an even bigger wooden table, along with the usual kitchen facilities such as a fridge and oven. There was 2 stair cases at either side of the open plan room. One stair case lead to Clay and Quinn's room, which had an attached bathroom, which then lead on to Logan and Kayla's room. The other staircase lead to Haley and Nathan's room, which had the same layout of Clay and Quinn's. Up stairs there was also a hall which joined both sides of the house.

"Kids!" Clay called when he finally broke the kiss. Logan heard his dad's voice and took hold of his little sisters hand to guide her back to their parents after exploring the log cabin.

"We need to go food shopping before all the stores close, so we better go now" Clay said, noticing the sun setting through the big windows, and putting all their luggage at the bottom of the stairs, which they would unpack later.

* * *

Later that day, after the family had been shopping, unpacked and had dinner, they all sat on a soft fluffy rug on the ground in front of the fire. They had decided not to play in the snow today as when they arrived in Utah it was already starting to get dark. Clay and Quinn had a blanket wrapped around both of their shoulders and Logan and Kayla had the same. All 4 of them had a long stick in their hands with a marshmallow on the end, as they each enjoyed making s'mores around the fire.

"Blow on it Lala, its hot!" Logan said as he helped Kayla form a s'more.

"Good job buddy" Quinn gently nudged Logan's arm with her arm as she was sat next to him, while thanking him for being so great with Kayla all the time.

"Alright I think its time for bed" Clay said looking towards Logan and Kayla as they finished their s'mores cuddled in their pajamas.

"Teeth first" Quinn said as the family all walked up the stairs and into the joining bathroom. Quinn picked Kayla up and placed her beside the sink. Quinn got Kayla's toothbrush and put a little dot of toothpaste on the brush and handed it too her. Clay, Quinn and Logan all stood facing the large mirror as they brushed their teeth while Kayla sat facing Quinn, as she tried to brush her own teeth. When Quinn was done, she took Kayla's toothbrush and helped her out.

"Go aaaaaah baby" Quinn said to Kayla, demonstrating with her mouth open.

"I can do it" Kayla said, trying to get the toothbrush out of Quinn's hand.

"You don't get the back teeth" Quinn tried to explain but Kayla wouldn't open her mouth.

"Kayla, listen to mommy" Clay said sternly but with a smile after he had spat out his toothpaste and wiped his face with a warm wash cloth.

"Okay daddy" the 25 month old girl smiled before doing as Quinn requested.

"Good girl" Quinn said and smiled at Clay "she's definitely a daddy's girl" they both rolled their eyes.

When both children were fast asleep, Quinn returned to her comfortable spot in front of the fire with a blanket around her shoulders, while Clay cleared away the food packets they had eaten that evening. He then joined Quinn in front of the fire. All they could hear was the sound of the fire cracking and popping, and the faint sound of an owl hooting in the distance. Clay slipped his left arm under the blanket and around Quinn's back, where he gently stroked her arm up and down with his finger tips, as she placed her right hand on his thigh and gently stroked his leg with her thumb.

"This is nice" Clay whispered as he used his arm to pulled Quinn closer to him.

"Mhmm" Quinn nodded. "I love you for this, thank you" she turned her face to the right so she could look him directly in the eyes, before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. Clay knew Quinn needed this. He knew she needed some time away, he needed it too. They had had a rough few months, both desperately wanting another baby, but it not happening.

"I think we should stop trying for a while" Clay said, swollowing a lump that had formed in his throat, knowing Quinn would know what he was talking about.

"Huh?" Quinn looked at him confused yet again. "I thought you wanted another baby?" she asked.

"I do, Quinn" he said as he gently pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "There is honestly nothing I want more than another baby, but.."

"But, what?" Quinn asked, interupting him as tears formed in her eyes.

"But, I want this baby to be made out of love, and not_ just sex_ because we want another baby." he said knocking a tear drop from her cheek. "I promise you, we will have another baby, it will happen when the time is right, okay?" he looked her deep in the eyes, hoping she would understand how he felt.

Quinn took a deep breath "okay" she nodded and sighed, "I understand"

"I love you, and I want you to be happy" Clay said as Quinn rested the side of her head on his shoulder and continued to look at the fire.

"I have you, and Logan, and Kayla, you make me happy. And I think we should try and enjoy the next few days with the family we do have." Quinn said, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you, too" Clay said and kissed her forehead.

**sorry its shorter than normal.. i have a surprise for the next chapter which EVERYONE will love! and i didn't want to just squeeze it in this chapter.**  
**thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing.**  
**go and read my best friend OTHUSER's stories because they are amazing! **


	30. Chapter 30

Waking up, she found herself with her leg spread over her husbands legs and her arm stretched right across his chest, with her other hand under her pillow. Quinn awoke in what she thought was possibly the most comfiest position she had ever slept in and she didn't want to move. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at Clay, who was already awake and staring at Quinn.

"Finally it wakes!" Clay said looking down to her, as he gently moved Quinn's hair out of her face and softly played with it on her shoulder.

"How long have you been awake?" Quinn asked, noticing that he didn't seem remotely tired, like she was. She loosened her arm that was stretched across him and gently stroked his soft chest with her fingertips.

"About half an hour" Clay shrugged and leaned down to kiss the top of Quinn's head, breathing in her scent.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Quinn asked, slightly upset that she hadn't woken up when he had like they usually do.

"You looked so peaceful and relaxed, I couldn't even bring myself to move because if you haven't noticed, you're kind of half on top of me?" Clay teased as he smiled down to her. Quinn pouted and began to move her legs off Clay, but he quickly grabbed her legs under the blanket, stopping her from moving them. "Hey, I never said I didn't like it"

"Good" Quinn smiled and rolled completely on top of him, loving that he hadn't worn a shirt to bed. Quinn herself was feeling rather cold due to the fact that the temperature outside was below freezing and she loved the warm of Clay's body. He always felt warm to her. "Morning baby" she said as her eyes met his with her face hovering only inches above his. She slowly lowered herself down so her lips met his then rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes once again. "Is Logan or Lala up yet?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"Yep, both came in about 15 minutes ago, saw that you were still asleep so Wolverine said he would take Kayla downstairs to get some cereal" Clay told her, feeling like a proud father. He continued to stroke her shoulder and arm as she lay on top of him.

"He's a good kid." Quinn smiled, knowing her and Clay must be doing something right with raising their children.

"And it's all because of you" Clay said causing Quinn's eyes to shoot open. She turned her head to face Clay and had her chin resting on his chest so she could look straight up to him.

"Hey, its because of you too" Quinn smiled, knowing Clay didn't always feel like he was a good parent, purely because of his past with Logan. "Do you seriously think I'd be able to do any of this without you?" Quinn asked, but didn't really expect an answer. "You're a wonderful father Clay, I mean, look where we are!" Quinn said with wide eyes, referring to the fact that they were in a gorgeous lodge in Utah.

"I know" Clay said and sighed. "Im just glad I have you, I love you" He said and pulled Quinn up for another kiss. "We should probably go check on them?" Clay said pulling out of the kiss.

"And we will" Quinn said, pushing down to kiss him again, "In a minute" she said in between kisses "or maybe 5" causing Clay to flip her onto her back so he could take control.

* * *

"Well look at my son, all grown up and acting like a man" Clay said as he and Quinn walked hand in hand downstairs to the big kitchen. They saw Logan helping Kayla eat her soggy cereals, trying his best not to let her make a mess like she usually did. If Kayla was left alone to feed herself, she often dropped food everywhere or found joy in flicking food around.

"Finally it wakes!" Logan said looking at Quinn giving her a cheeky smile, causing both her and Clay to burst out laughing. It scared them how Logan and Clay managed to come out with the same things, without even knowing the other had said it.

"Thats what I said when she woke up!" Clay pointed to Quinn as he said it to Logan, who looked confused as to why his parents were laughing so much.

"Morning baby" Quinn said as she walked over to Logan to give him a cuddle.

"And that's what she said" Clay muttered to himself before walking over to Kayla and picked her up and setting her down on his knee. "I got this buddy, you eat yours" Clay said to Logan as he started to help Kayla so that Logan didn't have to.

"When's Jamie gonna be here?" Logan asked his parents while swirly his spoon around in his bowl of cereal.

"Erm, not for a couple hours bud" Quinn said as she poured herself some orange juice. "But until then, me and dad were thinking of playing in the snow, you in?" she said as enthusiastically as possible and Logan nodded with a mouth full of cereal.

"We were?" Clay looked at Quinn with a raised eye brow, knowing they had no such plans.

"Yes we were." Quinn nodded.

"Okay then Wolverine, once you've finished your breakfast, get dressed, teeth brushed and we can go outside, sound good?" Clay said and Logan once again nodded as he chewed. Quinn watched on, loving how good of a parent Clay actually was.

* * *

A few hours later and the Scott family had arrived. Clay and Quinn greeted them at the door and gave them a tour of the house. Haley instantly noticed a few familiar photographs, which she knew Quinn would have put up._ 'I never really felt at home without pictures of people around me that I loved.'_ It made her smile and reminded her of family vacations that the James family went on when she was younger. Jamie and Logan headed straight out into the snow to build a fort.

"So what now?" Nathan asked Clay. Both of them wanted this trip to be as relaxing as possible, but fun for the kids.

"Beer" Clay said and grabbed two from the fridge.

"Good call" Nathan said taking his beer and clinking it with Clays beer bottle. "Ladies" Nathan called to Quinn and Haley, who were stood by the window, watching Logan and Jamie outside, whilst Kayla and Lydia both had a nap. The sisters turned to look at Nathan, to show he had their attention. "A drink?" He asked holding up a beer bottle and a bottle of white wine.

"Isn't it a little early for alcohol?" Haley asked her husband with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hales, we are on vacation and its christmas eve, its never too early for alcohol" he said with his billion dollar smile that always made Haley a little weak at the knees.

"White wine sounds perfect" She replied, knowing that Nathan was right. The last time she was in Utah with her family, she barely enjoyed it. Sure, she loved seeing her boys having the time of their lives, but she herself was coming out of a dark place. "Quinny, wine?" Haley asked her sister.

"Oh no, none for me thanks" Quinn shook her head no.

"What?" Haley gasped but over exaggerated it by placing her hand on her chest. "Seriously Quinny, still on this "not in the mood for alcohol" thing?" she questioned.

"I don't know, I just don't fancy it?" Quinn shrugged, still not understanding her lack of appetite for alcohol. It had been going on for about 3 months now.

"Weird" Haley shrugged and took her glass of wine from Nathan. "Hey Quinn, shall we go in the hot tub?" Haley asked. She had noticed it out on the decking was she was watching the boys play outside.

"You know what, a good soak in the hot tub sounds perfect" Quinn smiled and got a funny glare from Clay. "What?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing, you're just lucky me and Nate are actually inside, you know, so you don't get yourself locked out in just a bikini again" Clay teased, earning an eye roll from Quinn, but she couldn't help but smile.

"So whats going on man?" Clay asked Nathan after the ladies had left them alone.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Come on Nate, I can tell when you're holding something in." Clay said, noticing Nathan had been distant with him ever since they had arrived at the lodge.

"Why would you even think that?" Nathan asked, still confused.

"Because you avoid things." Clay said as he took a sip of his beer. He knew Nathan all too well and after all the years of being his best friend, he easily picked up on his behaviour.

Nathan opened his mouth about to say something but then snapped it shut, to think. He took a deep breath. "I've been asked to coach the Ravens at the high school" he said.

"Right..?" Clay waited for Nathan to continue.

"It's obviously not as good money as what I'm on at the moment, 9-5 job, keeps me close to home instead of traveling the world." he said in a nervous tone, worried about Clay's reaction. "But it's basketball Clay"

"Nate, you have to do it!" Clay replied with a smile.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'd have to leave Fortitude, I can't just leave you to do it all on your own." Nathan said, showing that he would stay with Clay and Fortitude if he needed him to.

"Nathan, I started this company on my own, I'm sure I can handle it!" Clay said and laughed a little. He found it funny that Nathan was actually nervous to tell him.

"But Clay, we're business partners. Aren't you even a little bit angry?" Nathan asked and took a swig of his beer.

Clay shook his head no "I'd be angry if you actually passed up this opportunity! Basketball is your dream Nate, and even if it is just coaching, in a couple years Jamie will be on that team" Clay replied. It made Nathan realise just how good of a friend Clay was. "Besides, my pay check just doubles" Clay shrugged with a smile and Nathan punched him in the arm.

* * *

"Does it look like I've gained weight to you?" Quinn asked Haley as the two of them walked upstairs to shower after being in the hot tub.

"Quinn what are you talking about?" Haley asked, certain that her sister was one of the skinniest people she knew.

"No, Im being serious. Look!" Quinn said as she stood before her sister in her bikini swimsuit, her towel just wrapped around her waist, with her hands pressed around her stomach. "There's definitely a bump there"

"Quinn thats like the tiniest bump ever" Haley said, not wanting to offend her sister, "and besides its round."

"I suppose" Quinn shrugged, thinking nothing more of it.

"Wait, Quinny.." Haley thought for a moment. "Its round... Are you. I mean. Erm, Are you pregnant?" Haley asked looking up to her sister.

"No.. I've done like 3 tests since October and they've all came out negative, besides, I was on my period last week" Quinn said, thinking it was impossible for her to be pregnant. "We were trying for ages, and it wasn't happening, so last night we decided it was time to, you know, stop trying and just enjoy it, see what happens."

"Quinn. Sometimes tests are false, and some woman still get their periods when there pregnant... And, you haven't craved alcohol for months.." Haley said trying to get Quinn to realize what could be going on.

"Listen Haley, I really don't think I'm pregnant. And I really don't want to talk about it." It was still a sore topic for Quinn. She feared she would burst into tears if they carried on talking about it.

"Okay, but theres a pregnancy test in my bathroom, if you want to take it, whenever you want, you can" Haley said, reasoning with her big sister, and wanting to end the conversation, hating seeing her sister upset.

"Thanks but I don't need to. See you in a bit" Quinn said as she walked into her own bathroom to shower.

* * *

After a day of playing in the snow, building a fort, making snow angels and having a snowball fight, Logan and Jamie both passed out straight after dinner and were carried to bed by their dads. So were Lydia and Kayla. Nathan and Haley had made dinner, so Clay and Quinn offered to clear everything away, whilst Nathan and Haley could relax in the living room.

"So, Nathan's leaving Fortitude" Clay told Quinn as she wiped a plate dry.

"What?" she asked, looking very confused. "Why?"

"He's going to coach the Tree Hill Ravens" Clay replied while scrubbing plates clean in the sink.

"Are you okay with that? I mean, you're equals in the business, will you be okay without him?" Quinn asked, hoping it wouldn't put too much stress on Clay.

"I will be fine, and when I'm not, I will have you" He replied a flicked some bubbles at her and she quickly squinted her eyes shut so no soap would go in them.

Quinn pouted as she slowly opened her eyes and wiped her face free of bubbles. "Well if you need my help, im here. I did get you Joe Turner, you know."

"I might just take you up on that offer" Clay laughed as he finished the last of the pots. "Whats on your mind Quinn James, you barely said a word at dinner?" Clay said after drying his hands and pulling Quinn close to him as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

"Just thinking about something Haley said earlier" Quinn replied and ran her hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, "what is it?" Clay could tell when something was on her mind. He could always tell when something was bothering someone he cared about, just like how he noticed Nathan earlier on.

"Come with me" Quinn said as she took hold of Clay's hand and lead him upstairs to Nathan and Haley's room, knowing they were downstairs watching a movie or something.

"Why are we in here?" He asked as she pulled him into the bathroom. She began looking through the draws next to the sink, looking for something. "What do you need?" He asked.

"This." Quinn said as she found what she was looking for. She held up a thin blue box. Clay raised his eye brow and looked confused. "Haley thinks I should do it"

"Are you sure you want to, I mean, I don't wan't it to ruin Christmas?" Clay said, clearly he had his doubts.

"It won't, and it could make our christmas?" Quinn suggested as she read the box.

"Okay" Clay sighed and nodded. If you really want to, go for it. I'll be right here no matter the outcome"

The two minutes wait felt like a lift time. But before reading the result, Quinn did another test. She wanted a reliable outcome. She wanted to be sure. Two minutes. Thats all they had to wait. Two excruciating minutes, spent embraced in each others arms, fearing the worst, hoping for the best.

Quinn looked at the tests, and burst into tears, as she clung onto Clay, pressing her head into his chest. He leaned down and cupped her face in both of his hands, looking deep into her beautiful blue eyes, before pulling her close and smacking his lips with hers. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Finally!" Clay said with a massive smile, as a tear escaped his eyes.

**Sorry it took forever! So not into writing any more! But I honestly loved writing this chapter! I hope you liked the ending! **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**And go check out OTHUSER because bitch needs to update. (shes my best friend and she is the reason I wrote this and I didnt tell her I was even writing it.. SURPRISE!)**


End file.
